The Ninja Of Hogwarts!
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: James Potter was not born a Potter. His grandmother was a Potter, but he'd been born to a different clan– the Uchiha. After Hogwarts he was given permanent leave of Konoha, to start a family with Lily Potter nee Evans. The night Voldemort murdered James and Lily the residual energy transported Harry for his Uncle Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan to find. Kinda AU beware of spoilers
1. The letter

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! ^^

Just for help...

_Italics,_ are things said in the past, or thoughts.

**Bold**, is something that is being read out loud.

The Ninja of Hogwarts Chapter One:

The letter...

* * *

James Potter sat in the living room as he watched his son Harry. While his wife Lilly made dinner in the kitchen.

"Come on Harry, I know you can say it. Say daddy."

"Mommy." Harry said cutely.

"Say da-ddy." James repeated.

"Mommy."

"Oh come on Harry. You're a smart boy say daddy."

"Mommy." He repeated. But this time he was pointing to the doorway. James turned his head as Harry crawled over to Lilly.

"Lilly you're corrupting him he won't say daddy." James said.

"Kind of like you and sports he won't watch anything BUT sports." James smiled with an unapologetic face.

Lilly sighed, but a smile appeared on her face. "You never change..." She picked up Harry as he whined trying to get her attention. "Alright Harry lets get you into your chair to eat." She walked off, James standing and following her.

"But Lilly he should learn my name to. Harry, say daddy."

"Mommy."

"Harry, Lilly that's not fair!" He said. "Harry, please say daddy."

"Dada." Harry said as though annoyed to the point of just saying it.

"Ha Lilly now he calls me dada!" James said triumphantly. But looked around as he found himself alone in the hall. He sighed. "So much for that triumph." James said, his mind drifted to when he was growing up, and another triumph fell on deaf ears.

Flashback...

"_Hey come over here James!" _Fugaku Uchiha, James' brother yelled.

"_Alright!" _James yelled then walked across the bridge. He was out for a walk with his little brother when suddenly he saw something approaching him and his brother. A kunai flashed to his hand. But he laughed when he saw it was just an owl. _"Oops I'm glad I didn't just throw the kunai!"_

"_Why? It's just a bird."_ Fugaku said coldly.

"_True but do you see it? It's so beautiful. It's flying free in the open air. Happy to be alive. It's a part of the world. It breathes the same air. Drinks from the same water, and has its own problems and fears. Everything has a reason for living, no matter who, or what it is. And sometimes that reason for living is a reason to die for."_

End flashback...

Fugaku had only been five then and him ten. He had no idea that the owl would deliver a letter from Hogwarts. "If only you saw the worth that everyone has in them..." James said sighing sadly.

"James! Would you come help me?" Lilly called.

"Coming dear!" He called back, shuffling to the kitchen. "Ummm Lilly...What do you think about the worth of others?" James asked as he went to the cabinet to get two plates for him and Lilly, while Harry sat, being fed baby food.

"I-I've never really thought about it...what's with asking me so suddenly?"

"You know how I had a brother...well I've never told you about him...You also know about my past life...but what you haven't pressured me to tell you is why I chose to cut myself away from the Uchiha clan...I cut the link I had to that clan because they were always going around, heads held high...they felt like they were better than everyone else...I couldn't take the pressure, so I left for that last year of school, and...never went home. Sometimes I regret it. Just a few minutes ago when I was in the hall, I remembered a time when my little brother was still innocent...Yet..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Lilly said.

"Yet...Fugaku he had absolutely no regard for any life...any life except those of the clan...I almost tried to kill the owl that was about to deliver my letter for Hogwarts, and when I said I was glad not to have killed it...his response was..."

"_Why? It's just a bird."_ Fugaku said coldly.

"He didn't see the world like it was all he saw was inferior beings all around him. He never learned to experience the world like it should experienced." James said. He sat down at the table. "Even now I regret not taking the time it would have taken to teach him...show him what the world really was supposed to be viewed like...Even now more than ten years later I regret the ignorance I had..."

Lilly nodded in understanding. "I see...Well I guess I kinda have thought about the worth others...And I think that everyone has a certain trait that gives them an infinite amount of worth...You're honest - though sometimes blunt about things, you're honest about everything I ask. That I think gives you an infinite amount of worth. And Harry I'm sure will grow up to have a value that gives him more worth than he already has now. And maybe your brother... Will find his, too... One day."

"Maybe...maybe one day he will..." James said then looked down to his plate... "What it-it-it's my worst enemy...How, Lilly, how can you eat those-those_ things_!?" James yelled pointing his fork at the carrots on his plate.

"Simple. I open my mouth, put the carrot in, and chew," she said, as though talking to a five year old.

"I refuse to eat them!" James said firmly.

"James."

"No."

"But James."

"NO!"

"BUT JAMES! I have ice cream that you can't have any of until you finish your dinner, including the carrots. And DON'T even _think_ about putting them in your pocket." Lilly said James flinching at half the words...

_'I swear, sometimes she reminds me sooooo much of Tsunade...'_ He thought, but either way he stabbed a carrot and shoved it in his mouth then swallowed without chewing. He just wanted to get this done quickly and eat Ice cream.

He quickly regretted not chewing when he started coughing.

* * *

The family of three sat on the couch watching the only sport that Lilly would join the two boys for. Soccer.

"You know James you didn't have to push yourself to tell me about that stuff..." James looked at her. "But you know...I'm glad you did...thank you for being so honest." Lilly said. She looked at the clock. Suddenly stood and picked up Harry. "It is way past your bedtime little mister. You too James."

"Oooooh but-"

"No buts mister." She said firmly.

"Alright." James finally agreed. He sat there for a few seconds until there was a bang from the door, and a cold breeze washed over him. "We've been found! Lilly take Harry!" James immediately said. Lilly ran up the stairs and into Harry's room. She closed, locked and started to barricade the door. She gasped hurrying to find more things to put in front of the door but froze in front of her baby as the door was blown to splinters. She turned around to come face to face with Voldemort.

"Move aside and I will spare you." He said.

"NO!" Lilly yelled standing her ground.

"Fine...Avada Kedavra!" Lilly stood her ground. Voldemort moved on but when the curse backfired onto him he disappeared. Harry stood there in his crib crying. But he stopped as he saw a light glow beside him. Being the curious one year old he was, he touched it. But when he attempted to pull his finger away from it, a sort of force wouldn't let go, as though someone was trying to take him somewhere. So instead of trying to get away from it he kept going, barely making it through before the portal disappeared.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha was out for an early morning stroll when he heard a baby crying. He listened trying to find where the sound was coming from. Until he finally located a little baby, crying of hunger, and cold. He looked at it for a minute then finally picked up the child. The baby instantly took a liking to him as he had stopped crying and snuggled the man.

"Hmmmm…I wonder what will happen when Mikoto sees him…" Fugaku said to himself. "She'll probably feed snuggle and pretty much adopt the kid…" He looked at the baby again feeling his little face but instantly pulled his hand back when he noticed those deep green eyes, and that black hair, the pale skin and the feeling of strange Chakra he had always felt from his brother…he stared for a few minutes until hurrying home.

* * *

He walked in to find Mikoto in the kitchen eating breakfast he passed right by went up the stairs passed the half asleep Itachi, and went into his room laying the baby on the bed under the blankets and going to find something leaving the room for a few minutes. When he got back he had Itachi on his heels as the child refused to just mind his own business.

"Father what's going on?" Itachi asked groggily.

"I'm trying to find out." Fugaku said as he walked back into the room to find Harry asleep.

"Who's the baby?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not sure yet why don't you go get your mother and have her come up her." Fugaku said losing patience. Itachi left the room going down the stairs to get Mikoto. Fugaku set an old dusty box down and opened it he then went through the contents finding some pictures.

"Fugaku you wanted me?" She asked.

"Yes you know I had a brother right?"

"Yea."

"You met Harry once to right?"

"Yes."

"Well I think this might be Harry..." Fugaku said. Mikoto gasped.

"But why would Harry be _here_ of all places possible?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't know but perhaps something happened to Lilly and James...Either way I want your opinion on this...He looks just like James when he was a little baby doesn't he...Perhaps we should ask the Hokage and maybe get blood tests, he would defiantly have Uchiha blood if he was James' son.

* * *

Three days later...

Fugaku walked into the Hokage's office.

"Hello Fugaku." The Third Hokage sat in behind his desk, not that you could see him...With all the paperwork and stuff...

"You wanted me?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, I have a few things to talk about with you..." He stood so he could be seen over his stacks of paperwork. "Fugaku first I have some sad news. I sent two shinobi to check up on James and Lilly. They were both dead...I'm sorry." Fugaku looked down.

"And what about the child?" Fugaku asked. He sighed sadly, he might not have been the most loving brother but he still did care about James.

"The child is Harry James Potter. Your nephew...It's your choice if you want to adopt him...

"Adopt him?! I already have a child and he's enough work!"

"Alright, but I'm sure that James will hate you forever if you don't adopt him...I mean I know there was some family on Lilly's side but...from what I heard they didn't like anything strange..." The third Hokage said trying to gilt trip Fugaku into adopting him. Fugaku shifted feeling guilty. "Oh well I'll just ask dear old Dumbledore to come I guess..." Sarutobi said getting into one of his drawers and pulling out spare piece of paper. He got a pen and started to write talking to himself all the way... "My dear old friend Dumbledore. I am writing to you because one of my people found dear little Harry Potter. In fact it was his Uncle. His uncle who is fully aware of who Harry is and who's child he is. But in the end after my greatest effort the cold, heartless, annoying, rude, I'm better than everyone else..."

"Alright fine I'll take him!" Fugaku said. Taking the paper Sarutobi had been writing on, and ripping it into shreds.

"You should probably change his name if you adopt him there are, people that might hurt him out there." Sarutobi said a satisfied grin on his face.

"Don't look so satisfied old man. If I know my brother, and if this kid turns out the same as him you'll have three new stacks of paperwork just from the pranks..." Fugaku said menacingly. Then left the Hokage's office. He smirked as he heard a thump. (That was Sarutobi's head hitting his desk...)

When Fugaku stormed into his house he walked past his son, and wife holding little Harry muttering the foulest insults he knew. Itachi stared on as his father stormed up the stairs and there was a loud SNAP, as he slammed the door.

"Why is Father so angry?"

"He doesn't really like the Hokage he isn't on the best terms with him..."

"Oh." Was all Itachi said, but a thought popped into his head... "Mother, are we keeping Harry?"

"I don't know I think I'll go ask him...You take Harry." Mikoto said Handing Harry to Itachi and going to talk with Fugaku.

* * *

Four years later...

"Itachi will you take me to go play at the park today?" A five and three-fourths year old Sasuke asked his older brother.

"Sasuke...I have a mission tomorrow. I might take you _later _after I'm done with preparation."

"Fine." Sasuke said moodily.

"What has you so hyped up to go to the park anyways?" Itachi asked. It had only been his millionth time asking.

"It's a surprise...?"

"Yea right." Itachi said.

"How about I show you at the park?" Sasuke asked him.

"Alright." Itachi agreed.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi entered the park. Sasuke ran over to a boy with blonde spiky hair. Itachi watched as Sasuke met with him and then dragged him over to Itachi.

"Itachi this is Naruto. Naruto my big brother Itachi." Naruto stood behind Sasuke a bit timid due to Itachi being so old; he had bad experiences with people so much older than him most of the time.

Itachi smiled. "Hello." Naruto moved out from behind Sasuke slowly.

"Don't worry Naruto you don't have to be shy. Itachi will be willing to accept you." Sasuke assured him.

Naruto stepped the rest of the way out from behind Sasuke.

"…Hi…" He said quietly after a few minutes of staring.

"Hello Naruto." Itachi said kneeling down to be at the same height as Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Ummm so you're the Itachi Sasuke is always talking about…" Naruto said looking at him.

"Might be, depending on what Sasuke has said about me." Itachi said with an amused smile.

"He's told me you're-" Naruto started but his voice stopped as Sasuke's hand clapped itself over his mouth.

"Tell me are you the Naruto that the ANBU I work with always go off about during missions?" Itachi asked.

"Yea…" Naruto said.

"Ha ha ha. I must say I admire you. Not a lot of kids would prank the ANBU, let alone get away with." Itachi said.

"No, we don't get away with it…Iruka sensei always catches us right when we think were safe…"

"We?"

"Me and Sasuke!"

"Hey I thought you weren't going to tell anyone about that yet! It's nice when you can be halfway across the village and still do the prank!" Sasuke protested.

"Yea well I doubt Itachi will write us out!" Naruto argued.

"You boys realize I'm right here…"

"You won't tell anyone?!" Naruto pleaded.

"And especially NOT father! He would be really mad if he found out about my pranks!"

"Don't worry I won't write you out…Just…Stop pranking the ANBU EVERY single week." Itachi said

"Ok!" They both agreed.

* * *

Six year old Sasuke walked into the kitchen to see his father and mother sitting at the table, they had told them they wanted to talk to him.

Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, sat there, a neutral mask on her face. "Sasuke, we need to talk to you."

"About what?" Sasuke asked.

"About you." Fugaku said. "Sasuke you..." He sighed not knowing how best to tell Sasuke. So Mikoto came to his rescue, she stood, walked over to the chair Sasuke had sat in, and kneeled.

"Sasuke we don't know how to tell you this...but you're adopted..."

Sasuke looked at her, his mouth opening and closing. "B-but what do you mean I'm ADOPTED?!" He suddenly yelled.

Fugaku sighed and decided to explain. "You see Sasuke, I had a brother, James. He was strange, when he was ten an owl came with a strange letter...It was about some strange school...where he could learn to use a strange type of chakra..."

"You see Sasuke...Your father's brother went to this school where he learned to mold this strange chakra. But you see he fell in love with a young lady called Lily Evans, they got married and they changed their name to Potter. We only met them once or twice after their marriage, but I know once they had a little ten month old. They had named him Harry James Potter."

Fugaku then took the story up again. "You see they called themselves wizards, and the place they lived in was called the Wizarding World...But there was a sort of civil war almost, a very dark wizard was killing a lot of people, he heard a prophesy of sorts and went after them...they hid, very unlike the James I knew of course, but either way they did hide. But in the end the wizard attacked them, Lilly and James were killed."

Sasuke's mother took the spotlight again. "You see the son that was mentioned lives on. We aren't allowed to tell you how but a few ninja went to investigate considering he had been a part of the Uchiha clan. And when they got there they found very high energy levels even days after the attack." She stopped, and turned her head towards the doorway. "Itachi, if you're going to try and eavesdrop, you really should do it through the floor upstairs."

"I'm assuming you heard all of it so far?" Fugaku asked.

"Enough to understand the situation...Yes. Not to mention what I remember..."

"Fine then you may as well sit down and listen, too." Fugaku said. "Well the night of the killing, a baby appeared in the compound I found the child. I noticed that the child had the same feeling as the other Uchiha, the looks. But I also noticed those deep green eyes that Lilly had drawn James to herself with. I knew then that the baby was my brothers son. That child was you Sasuke."

"W-what? I-I don't get it. I'm-I'm really your nephew?" Itachi watched as Sasuke looked like running away.

"Yes Sasuke." Fugaku said.

"But even so," His mother smiled. "You're still our son. We don't want you to feel that you can't come to us just because you aren't our biological son. We still love you." She said.

* * *

Naruto, who sat there getting ready to doze after over-training and staying up until three in the morning, and Sasuke, who was ready to write down Naruto's notes, sat down together, it was Sasuke's seventh birthday. Every day at the academy they both were able to remember, how exactly they had become friends.

Flashback...

Five year old Sasuke sat, growling, as one of the fan girls snuggled up to him, about five other girls (Who only became academy students to see him, and all except two were forced... I mean dropped out of the academy within the next week) Watched them enviously. His growl got louder until it sounded like there was thunder rumbling from the clouds just outside. Minami (As I'm calling her) Snuggled up closer as the sound scared her. His growl abruptly stopped.

"_Miss Yamanaka if you don't get off right now..." _She jumped at the tone of his voice, running away to the seat she had originally been occupying, right as the door opened to reveal a groggy five year old with spiky blonde hair, and bags under his eyes.

"_Sorry I'm late Iruka sensei..."_ He said quietly, rubbing his eyes. Scratches adorned his face, and arms.

"_Naruto..." _Iruka whined, everyone laughing at his whining. _'Of course! He HAS to be late again! Although it does at least seem it was from training, and not pranks...'_ _"Alright what's your excuse this time?"_

"_I was out training, and well kinda forgot to go home..."_

Iruka sighed. _"Yea fine take a seat..." _He said. Naruto walked to the only seat left and sat down right before a greedy fan girl could snatch it. He laid his head down on the desk, and went to sleep, not having any idea what seat he had just taken...

Naruto woke up to find the boy beside him with two pieces of paper, he wrote the same words on each. Then when he saw Naruto's eyes open, shoved it in his face.

"_Here."_ Sasuke said.

"_Huh?" _Naruto asked.

"_Take it, it's for you, all of the notes the entire class was supposed to take."_ Sasuke said.

"_But why would you?"_

"_By sitting there I was actually able to get things done instead of having some girl clinging to my arm. It's kind of a thank you."_

"_I-I-Ummm thank you..."_ Naruto said.

"_You're welcome..."_

"_Ummm...do you maybe want to come to get dinner, we can eat ramen...Oh what am I saying!"_

"_I would love to eat dinner. I haven't had ramen in a while..." _Sasuke said.

End flashback...

They had struck up a deal that evening when they were having ramen. Sasuke sat by the window. And Naruto sat beside him so he didn't have fan girls snuggling him. They also agreed to train together sometimes. And a friendship was formed.

"Hey Sasuke. You still up for that...Ahem, activity tonight?"

"Mm hm!" Sasuke whispered grinning evilly as he reached into his pocket to see if the bottle (with contents I shall not name yet since you'll find out next scene) was still there. He grinned even eviler making everyone who saw it shiver.

"We get _that_ clan first then the other people..." Naruto whispered no one able to hear him.

"Right."

"Ahem..." They slowly turned their heads towards Iruka. "I'm not teaching the art of pranks. I'm teaching you how to be a shinobi...One day..."

"Yes Iruka sensei..." They both chanted. Then pulled out pieces of paper and wrote pranks on them, they giggled as they made plans to get rid of the rest of Sasuke's fan club for good. ('Cept Sakura and Ino...)

Naruto and Sasuke got ready to put their plan into action...To say that some people were mad…Well we can just say it was the understatement of the century…

* * *

Inoichi stormed into the Hokage's office. "THOSE BRATS! LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID!" He screamed turning around taking off the hat he had been wearing.

The Hokage looked at the clan head his lips twitching while he coughed trying not to make the Yamanaka clan head even more upset. "I see." He said after a large effort not to laugh. But he just couldn't help it… "Pink…It makes you look very…much like a woman." A vein throbbed in Inoichi's forehead. "Did you try washing it out?"

"YES I DID!" Inoichi yelled then stormed out of the office making sure to knock some things off the walls as he slammed the door. Four more unhappy visitors came and yelled at him, and he knew it was just a matter of time before the ones behind it all came yelling down the hall. And soon enough…

"LET US GO!" Naruto yelled as he was dragged down the hall.

"YEA, LET US GO DANGIT!"

The Hokage sighed. "Here they come…" The door opened and he stood to see the two, bound by rope, and screaming, over his paperwork.

"Hello again Naruto, Sasuke..." He said with a sigh. "Boys you've been in her five times already this week, and it's only Tuesday…Why do you make my stacks of paperwork higher?" He asked, sounding like he was on the verge of crying.

"Because, we wanted to get rid of the rest of Sasuke's fan club, they're really annoying!" Naruto answered truthfully.

"So now we're purposely letting out the part about me being a part of the pranks."

"We at least hope that their fathers with ban them from trying to marry him..."

"Or maybe even take them out of the academy completely."

"Well that's what we hope happens..."

"Why..." the Hokage asked going into a corner that suddenly became darker so he could sulk.

Naruto groaned. "Hey old man..." Sarutobi looked at him. "If you're going to sulk in the corner then can you at least let get us out of this rope?"

"No. You make my paper work stacks higher...Therefore you sit there for a while..." Sasuke and Naruto sighed. When they finally got out Sarutobi had finished an entire stack of paperwork and it was Dark outside other than the moon.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked along. They found the place they were supposed to split to each go home and Naruto stopped.

"Ummm Sasuke...Would you stay the night...I don't want to be alone tonight..." Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be all alone tonight. So please stay with me?"

Sasuke smiled. "Alright."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Sasuke said a smile still on his face.

Sasuke lay in Naruto's sleeping bag. He had run home, packed a little bag, run into Itachi's room, told his brother to tell their parents about his sleep over, and run back outside to meet Naruto. Over all he was tired after all of it. But they enjoyed ramen and a _nice_ little chat about how to get rid of any of the fan girls that the hair dye hadn't gotten rid of. Everyone that had heard them as they cackled evilly shivered. By the time they had decided it was time to call it a night, they had about five pages of pranks...

* * *

Naruto sat up from bed to smell something good cooking... "D-do I smell home cooked breakfast?" He asked drooling.

"Yes Naruto. My mom taught me how to cook to an extent." Sasuke answered him from the kitchen.

"It-it smells so good!" Naruto complimented as he took in a whiff. "But...You do realize I want ramen right...?" He felt Sasuke's glare all the way through the wall. "Hey I was kidding!"

"Yea whatever. We need to hurry and eat then we've got to get to the academy."

"Yea whatever." Naruto said.

"Don't 'Yea whatever' me!" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen. "Anyways, come eat."

"Yea, yea, yea I'm coming..." Naruto got his feet on the floor, or rather the _sleeping bag _onthe floor. He stood, instantly regretting it as he swayed back onto the bed. His over-training always seemed to get to him the second day after the over-training. But even so he got up and forced himself over to the table he sat there dosing slightly.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked rubbing the bags under his eyes. But Naruto didn't hear him already being asleep. "WAKE UP AND EAT SOMETHING!" Sasuke yelled but not even his yelling woke him up so he ate. Naruto still didn't wake up. "Meh, we were up until about five in the morning I bet he only got about an hour of sleep tops..." So he packed Naruto's lunch, grabbed their bags and carried Naruto to the academy collapsing into a seat after putting Naruto down beside him. They both snoozed happily until Iruka shattered their dreams of surpassing a certain brother, and eating ramen. (I bet no one will figure out who was having which dream! No not really it's toooo obvious!)

* * *

"I thought we had gone-" Iruka sighed as he heard them snoring away happily once again. "I give up!"

"No...get away from the ramen." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto woke up a few minutes before lunch. "Huh? How did I get here?" He asked.

"Sasuke carried you here. I saw it." Sakura said moodily.

Naruto looked around and notice three of the five girls that had been at the academy were gone. He grinned evilly. By the end of the class Naruto and Sasuke were both wide awake, and they both had about ten more ideas each to get rid of the last two fan girls.

The two sat down for lunch and Naruto suddenly realized something. "Oh no I didn't pack a lunch or eat breakfast..."

"No you didn't but I did, look in your bag." So Naruto looked through the contents and found the breakfast he hadn't eaten.

"Wow, thanks!" Naruto said gratefully before starting to devour his lunch/breakfast.

"Hey slow down or you'll just get sick." Sasuke said with practiced wisdom. But Naruto didn't hear him as he happily inhaled on. Then when he was done smiled at Sasuke as he took the first bite of his lunch. "Why is it when I inhale my food once that I get sick, but you do it all the time and you don't feel anything but full."

Naruto laughed. "I've just had more experience!"

"Yea whatever we've got class again in about five minutes." Sasuke said taking another bite.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked their opposite ways to get to each of their homes. They each sighed as they had decided that it was better not to do any pranks for a while. After getting everyone in the Yamanaka clan with pink hair dye they were a little scared that the clan head would attempt to kill them if they met him. So they had decided to play it safe.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat tied together in the Hokage's office...for the third time that day...

"How do keep getting caught after all these years?" Sarutobi asked.

"And how do you keep from getting buried under papers? Huh, old man?" Naruto asked

"Why? Why of _all _the clans...did you _have_ to choose the _Hyuga clan_?"

"Because it's Sasuke's tenth birthday and he felt like going to prank the Hyuga clan. That's why!" Naruto said. The Hokage sighed...

"Only because that Neji kid has been getting on my nerves." Sasuke grumbled trying to get his hand up to rub his eyes. Naruto had been sleeping over at his house a lot lately, after the first time Naruto had gone over for the night, Fugaku had said get out, but Mikoto had pretty much adopted the whiskered boy...their sleepovers were long nights as they never really got to sleep until about five in the morning...So instead of just sitting there, they put that time to use by training, making up new pranks, and other stuff such as that. All the clan heads by now hated them (Except Fugaku as he had finally grown somewhat attached to Naruto, and well Sasuke was his nephew/son).

Sarutobi sighed. He cut the rope and sat at his desk. "Go." He said trying not to have breakdown as he stared at the new stack of miscellaneous paper work that just suddenly appeared through the door…

The two instantly left hearing the Hokage have breakdown right as they closed the door.

* * *

"Why did I ever take this job back?" He asked a poor, random, ANBU that had just gone into his office.

"Ummm Lord Hokage it's not like I want you to leave or resign but have you even thought of resigning?" The poor ANBU asked, trying to be helpful…total fail…

"Yes, I would resign but then Danzo would most likely take my place…" He stared as the ANBU quickly dropped the mission papers off and left as quickly as possible out the window. Sarutobi's face fell into the desk, "Maybe if I take a nap then the paperwork will get to be less…" He said closing his eyes.

Naruto laughed so hard as he heard what happened in the Hokage's office that he fell over. "Oh my gosh that was so hilarious!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said sighing. "Let's just get to the academy we really aren't allowed to miss one more class this month."

"Fine spoil sport!" Naruto said grumpily as he got up.

* * *

They rushed to the academy making it ten seconds before the class started.

"Naruto Sasuke you're lucky, go sit." Iruka said when they opened the door. They dragged their feet over to their seats and sat down or well they _tried_…Ino was already in one of the seats and so Naruto sat there while Sasuke went to the other side of the room to sit by Kiba, so no sneaky girls could bug him. The next day they were almost late again with an unexpected girl tagging along.

Sakura stood and watched as Naruto and Sasuke high-fived in the doorway, then they went to their normal seats, Sakura following them, and for once sitting in the last seat at the end; they had high-fived for two reasons. And they had a specific reason the three were all late.

Flashback…

Naruto and Sasuke walked toward the academy but they stopped as something flew towards them. The two pinned the poor owl to the nearest wall with more than five kunai...But when they saw it was an owl they laughed.

"Ha! It was only an owl!" Naruto said laughing. He stopped though when he saw Sasuke poking the poor unconscious owl.

"It has something around its leg…" Sasuke said poking the envelope tied around its leg. He untied it and opened the envelope then handed one that was addressed to Naruto, and strangely enough he sighed as there was one for Sakura to. "Hey Naruto this one's for Sakura. I hope I don't have to give it to her." But suddenly Sakura hopped down from the wall in front of him.

"It's for me?!" She asked snatching the letter; she opened and read it out loud...

"**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International, Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss Haruno,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall"**

Sasuke and Naruto instantly ripped open the envelopes. They blanked out in shock as they read the exact same letter addressed to each of them.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"The first thing I'm going to do is go see the old man!" Naruto said.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said. The two started walking away.

"I think I'll just follow you guys..." Sakura said going after them.

* * *

The Hokage sat in his office he sighed looking out the window, but looked down to the ground in shocking horror. He saw Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura Haruno of all people walking into his tower then he turned around to face...Paperwork...He stood. "What are you up to?" He asked.

Sasuke sighed and got ready to explain. He took the still unconscious owl out of his backpack. "Nothing, we were going to school and this owl came to us with these." He explained they all held up their Hogwarts letters.

"I see so we still have some magical blood in our village..." Sarutobi mused. "Give me one of those letters." Naruto's hand flew out. The Hokage read it through, a grin creeping onto his face for two reasons...one he had a chance to send the village pranksters somewhere they could wreak havoc but not cause him more paperwork. Two, though a small amount, there _was _still a bit of magical blood left. Then his thoughts wondered wondering where Naruto and Sakura of all children had gotten _magic_.

"Hey old man what's going on?!" Naruto said.

"You have all been accepted into a school where you can learn to use a different form of chakra called magic."

"What?" Sakura asked completely puzzled.

"Wait so let me get this straight..." Sasuke started.

"The very school Sasuke's father went to..." Naruto continued.

"Is the school that wants us now?" Sasuke and Naruto finished.

"Yes. I know the headmaster, we are old friends, I have to talk it over with your parents first…but if I get their permission and you want to go then you may. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, I'm going to have some ANBU find your parents and then we'll talk about this new development, I want you kids to wait outside in the hall." He said. Right as he said it three ANBU entered his office.

* * *

They sat outside ears pressed to the door.

"Mikoto, Fugaku, Mebuki...Thank you for coming. Now to the point your children each received one of these..." He said holding up Naruto's letter.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Fugaku asked alarmed.

"Yes...Yes Fugaku it is. It's an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I want to ask you to allow the three to go to Hogwarts. I've already decided that Naruto can go if he wishes." The three parent looked thoughtful. Until finally the silence was broken by Mikoto.

"After some thought Fugaku and I have decided Sasuke can go."

"I to have come to the decision to let them go." Mebuki said.

"Excellent I'll just wake up the little messenger owl..." He said pulling out the smelling salts he kept in one of his drawers just in case he fell asleep and someone needed to wake him up. The owl jumped and squawked at the fowl smell. "Alright...I need you to take this to Dumbledore please." He said tying the letter around the owls leg. Then it flew away.

"There I've asked that Dumbledore send someone to take them to get their school things. Now the children are out in the hall if you want to see them although I want Naruto to come in here.

* * *

Well by the time they had talked with their parents or in Naruto's case the Hokage they had about two minutes to dash to the academy if they wanted to get there and still not get detention. Luckily that day they didn't have to do much until after lunch. No one missed them.

End Flashback...

And so here they stood Naruto and Sasuke high-fiving and the three sitting down.

"Can you tell me why you're late?" Iruka asked.

"We just found out we're going to a different school starting September 1..." Naruto said.

"It's located somewhere called Great Britain...Far away from the mobs of girls trying to marry me...Well except Sakura, although I doubt that she'll be as much of a fan girl after we get back..." Sasuke said. Everyone gaped at them, and Iruka's mouth was opening and closing.

"And the Hokage is going to try and have someone teach us while we're there...that way we don't fall behind on our academy studies..."

"Nice try but I'm not falling for that joke."

"But it's true!" Naruto said.

"Fine if you really insist, then I'll ask Lord Hokage after today..."

* * *

Iruka stood there. "Lord Hokage, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have informed me that they are going to another school is it true?"

"Yes...It is Iruka they have a special type of chakra it is rare but it happens once in a while, the three have what is called magic..."

* * *

Hello! I'm back with another fic! ^^ I'm happy to be in here. I wasn't going to start writing anymore fics until I finished at least The Ultimate Digital Adventure...But it was NaNo WriMo so after my sister told me I should do it for NaNo I decide I would do it! So here it is! ^^ I've waited to post it until after NaNo, and only a part of it is NaNo writing but even so I had sooooo much fun writing it! ^^ I hope you enjoyed it. And one more thing the Fox still attacked but it was after Harry/Sasuke was sent to Konoha so I didn't talk much about it even though it still happened.


	2. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! ^^

Just for help...

_Italics,_ are things said in the past, or thoughts.

**Bold**, is something that is being read out loud.

_**Bold and Italics**_, is when they are in an English speaking area but they are speaking in Japanese.

Ok so starting this chapter: After about a month Sasuke and Sakura are more casual friends not fan girl and hater. Sakura is also friends with Naruto, even though she had gotten warnings from her parents not to befriend him. She is also more considerate of the feelings of others. Though she still tend to punch Naruto a lot, the three have over all become more brothers and sister relationship...Yea Sakura and Sasuke are also _very_ protective of Naruto, after they learn of just a tiny fraction of things that happen when they aren't around, yea they went and punched a few people...

The Ninja of Hogwarts Chapter Two:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...

* * *

It was August 25 and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all sat tied together in the third Hokage's office. "Tell me again how miss Haruno got involved with your pranks, and why you had to go on a prank spree today."

"I saw them doing it to the Yamanaka clan once and helped, and then well I kinda decided it was fun…"

Sasuke decided to answer the other question. "We won't be around to terrorize the village for almost an entire year."

"And Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru helped to!"

"I'm going to need longer rope by the time you get back…" He pulled out a kunai and threw it cutting the rope. "Oh well…Are all of you packed, you know that someone is supposed to be coming to pick you up today." He sat down at his desk.

"I'm all packed it's all in a bag at Sasuke's house…"Naruto said

"All at my house in a bag." Sakura said

"Mine is with Naruto's by the front door."

"I suggest you go get it and say good bye to people before your escort gets here."

"Bye old man!" Naruto said giving the Hokage a hug. After that, the kids started stumble over the paperwork that still kept piling in, and got on towards the door. But they stopped as someone opened the door. And an old man that could have rivaled The Hokage in elderly looks stepped into the office.

"My Sarutobi you really have fallen behind on your paperwork…" The old man said.

"Ah Dumbledore…I have with these three around to prank the village…" Dumbledore waved something and all of the paperwork moved around, finally hovering in piles before falling onto the ground neat and tidy.

"Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, this is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you can just call him Dumbledore though."

"Professor Dumbledore, oh and I noticed that someone had set net traps in all of the streets…I would assume it was them…"

"They what?" Sarutobi asked growling.

"We not only set net traps, but we also put itching powder and set it so that our victims get really itchy, but couldn't scratch themselves." Sasuke explained.

"Yea but I had to make those traps…" Naruto said scratching his neck furiously.

"Better you than me!" Sakura and Sasuke said.

"Or any of us." Shino said as he entered the office, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru behind him.

"We wanted to see you three before you went." Kiba said, Akamaru giving a bark of agreement.

"Almost a year without the two masterminds for our pranks, what a drag…" Shikamaru said.

"Don't worry we'll figure out some way to send you prank ideas!" Naruto said.

"Here I got you guys each some of these." Choji said holding up two bags full of barbeque flavored chips, and one of ramen.

"Wow! Thanks!" Naruto said. He went forward grabbing the bag as he smiled widely. Getting food from an Akimichi, especially some of their favorite food, and in large quantities, was rare. But it means they really care about you.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he grabbed his bag of chips.

"Thank you." Sakura said politely.

"Me, Shikamaru, and Kiba all have something too…" Shino said he held out three pouches of practice weapons. "Here…so you can keep practicing your skills."

"Thanks!" Naruto said.

"Thanks!" Sakura said eagerly snatching it up and opening it.

"Thank you." Sasuke said taking his.

"Here!" Kiba said giving each of them a pouch. They opened it and grinned evilly.

"Thank you Kiba…" They all said mischievously.

"But why exactly did you have these?" Sasuke asked.

"My uncle thought it would be funny to give them to me as a prank…I took one sniff and passed out, so go ahead and wreak some havoc!" (Any idea what they are, if not then you'll find out soon…)

"Here…" Shikamaru said handing out a picture to each of them it was a picture of all of the six pranksters plus Akamaru.

"Thanks!" Naruto said happily making sure to hold the picture so it didn't fall. Sasuke and Sakura also thanked him and the three plus Akamaru, left the office.

Sarutobi sighed. "Do I _want_ to know what Kiba gave you?"

"No." Sakura said innocently. "But I'll tell you anyways…Stink Pellets…" She grinned and laughed evilly, Sasuke and Naruto backing away from her in fear.

"I think she's become eviler then when she was still another fan girl trying to marry you!" Naruto said.

"Miss Haruno, I hate to disrupt that excellent little chat you and your inerself are having, but we really must get your things and go, we need to get the shopping for your school things…"

"How did you know I was talking to myself?!"

"You have quite the magical talent…You created another version of yourself, though she is much more…destructive and hot blooded…"

"Is that where she gets the notion to punch you all the time…" Sasuke said.

"What did you say?!" She yelled.

"N-nothing, nothing at all…" Sasuke said.

"Yea whatever we should go get our stuff." She said getting ready to exit through the window like the Hokage hated. But she stopped as Dumbledore grabber her wrist.

"You don't need to go on foot. I will take you all the magical way. Grab onto me and don't let go." Dumbledore said. They did as told and gasped-or tried, as the world turned into a blur of color. When the world stopped spinning Sakura and Sasuke bent over and threw up.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, right as he bent over, barfing again.

"My, I'm surprised Mi-Naruto, you are one of the few that can do that the first time and not feel sick…"

"I've felt like this plenty of times the second morning after I over train…" Naruto said in a 'no big deal' voice.

"H-how do you do it?!" Sakura asked as she finally stood.

"I make myself alright regardless!" He said. He noticed Sakura and Sasuke stand.

"Great well I've got to go say goodbye to my parents, and get my bags…"

"Bags? I thought you said _bag _earlier!" Naruto said.

"Not like you did much better, you have five." Sasuke said.

"You have five too!"

"It's going to be a while!"

"H-Sasuke, Naruto, while miss Haruno is getting things done we should get the two of you to your bags…I also must meet the one that will be the new fitness class instructor."

"Fitness class?"

"Yes I have found many of the students are very...weak and could use some work in the fitness category, you two will be working on your special skills during that time."

"Ah so whats the name of this great and powerful fitness instructor?" Naruto asked, suddenly the door to the house opened, and Itachi came out with five bags Naruto and Sasuke couldn't remember being by the door earlier...He walked up to Naruto and Sasuke jabbing them both in the forehead.

"Hello kiddos. Ah and Dumbledore, I'm ready to go."

"Perfect...those bags seem heavy may I?" Itachi put them down and stepped back. Dumbledore put a charm on them to make them move to somewhere. "Perfect how about the other bags." Naruto and Sasuke got their bags and set them in front of Dumbledore. Then he sent them flying off somewhere as well.

"So where exactly did you send them?" Naruto asked.

"To the port key we are going to be taking to Diagon Alley. And speaking of which we should go we really should go or else we'll miss the port key. Boys I want you to go say good bye you have about three minutes before we have to go." Dumbledore said. They hurried inside the house and by the time the three minutes was over...Well Itachi had to grab and pull Naruto and Sasuke out of Mikoto's grip...And Fugaku had been to upset about Hogwarts taking all his children, adopted, not official, biological, or not, away from him...

"We should go before mother and father decide they don't want to let us go." Itachi said grabbing a hold of Dumbledore no matter how much he hated Apparition...Sasuke and Naruto also took a hold of him. They landed in front of Sakura's house and found all of their bags were around an old boot... and Sakura was waiting for them.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi said together.

"I see you have all but one of your bags on you already...Alright I need you all to take as many of your bags as possible and touch the old boot. They looked at him weirdly but did as they were told. By the end Itachi had about eight bags, while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura each had four. Dumbledore had no bags.

Well by the end of the Port Key...Sasuke vowed never to travel by anything but his own feet, or jutsu...So he was happy when they walked into the Inn Dumbledore had arranged for them to stay in for the next six days.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stared down at the table in disbelief. Somehow Itachi had won at go fish four times and about to go on five. They thought he might be using his Sharingan, but they couldn't tell...

"Naruto, do you have a five?" Itachi asked trying to get rid of his only card.

"Yes..." Naruto said handing it over reluctantly.

"I won. So I get to choose a single thing from each of your packs again..." Itachi said. He went over to Naruto's pack and picked out some ramen seeing how he had gone almost a week without any and well, Naruto doesn't really like sharing his ramen...

"Not fair you were cheating and I know it..." Naruto said. Itachi ignored him and moved onto Sasuke's pack He opened it and eventually decided on chips. By now Naruto was balling like a baby. So to snap him back he poked him on the forehead... Naruto instantly stopped.

"Hey!" He sat up and noticed that Sakura had just walked in and was staring at the scene, while Itachi was looking satisfied and Sasuke was being another bystander.

"Why was someone crying?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura...Itachi took five of my ramen bowls!"

"Itachi why the heck did you do that, especially when you probably knew Naruto would start being a big baby! And YOU! Don't cry, I bet that at least one of those bags was stuffed full of ramen!"

"Actually three..."

"What? Where the heck do you keep your clothes and stuff?!"

"In my other bags wrapped around my photos!"

Itachi looked at his unofficial second little brother, he noticed again that there was something he was hiding. "Naruto...You're hiding something, you always have...what is it, I've always been able to tell behind the smile there's something being hidden." Naruto looked uncomfortably guilty.

"Hardly anyone bothered to try and hide why they hate me so much...No one cared if I found out or not. More than once I've been told right to my face..." Itachi paled, but anger was apparent on his features.

_'I'm going to have to talk to the Hokage about this! I could already tell he'd been hiding the worst trying not to be a burden...It makes me so angry, he was told right to his face; and no one cared about his feelings, no one. Well I think I might see if Father and I can find out about adopting him, he already stays at the house enough!'_

"Sasuke, Sakura out." Itachi ordered. They left taking glances back.

"What was that about I wonder." Sakura said.

"What Naruto doesn't tell anyone. Not me or Itachi, or anyone...I've heard him at night muttering things I've just never pushed him to say what's going on..."

* * *

By the end, when Sakura and Sasuke returned, Naruto had cried himself to sleep on Itachi after he said everything he had never told anyone, everything bad he hadn't bothered to try and tell someone about. And Itachi's blood had boiled the entire time.

"Itachi What did he tell you?" Sasuke asked as he walked in to find Naruto asleep in their brother's lap and that Itachi looked absolutely furious.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow Me staying at the castle all school year isn't going to work..." He said a growl in his voice. He got Naruto into his arms stood and put him on one of the beds.

* * *

Alright chapter 2 done! Yes! It makes me happy! So, this is kinda shorter, and I feel bad for Dumbledore he's kinda having meltdown because he was _very_ good friends with both James, and Minato, and now he's seeing their renamed clones...Anyways I hope you liked it! ^^ So how does Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha sound? Hope you like because that's what you're getting starting in one of the coming chapters!


	3. Diagon Alley

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! ^^

Just for help...

_Italics,_ are things said in the past, or thoughts.

**Bold**, is something that is being read out loud.

Also before you read: My sister pointed out that Fugaku is...well should be really young beacuse James was 20-22 when he died. But I'm going to lay out thier ages now. Fugaku was 2 years younger than James. And I'm going to say James was 23 when he died. So there in case anyone thought of it. I set right there.

Warning: Many of the characters might be a bit more than a little out of character.

The Ninja of Hogwarts Chapter 3

Diagon Alley

* * *

Naruto woke up in a warm bed he turned and saw that Itachi and Sasuke were also in beds of their own, while Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He figured she had gone back to her room for the night, _'But what exactly happened last night? I was talking with Itachi…and-and I guess after a while I fell asleep…'_ "Oh well…Oh but wait what time is it?" Naruto asked himself but when he found a clock he couldn't read it as it was in a different language. Naruto turned his hand slamming into the wall.

"Huh, what's going on?!" Itachi said sitting up. But when he looked at the clock, he sighed. "It's only five in the morning go back to sleep Naruto…" He said lying back down and going back to dreaming about...

"Wait...Man eating penguins…really Itachi?" Naruto asked, but the older boy was already out like a light. Naruto lay back down, but jumped when there was a thump on the other side of the room as Sasuke rolled off the bed. "So is that the reason he always sleeps on the floor...And everyone else that sleeps in the house always look so exhausted when he sleeps in an actual bed..." He giggled, being loopy as he had only gotten about four and a half hours of sleep.

"Keep it down will you?" Itachi asked, having suddenly (Not really, he walked over) appeared in front of Sasuke, he picked Sasuke up and put him back in bed.

"Now I want to go back to my warm bed." Itachi said walking back to his bed, then he laid down and covered himself up.

* * *

Itachi woke up to find Dumbledore knocking on the door, Sasuke about to roll out of bed...for the fifth time, and Naruto sleeping soundly as he lay sprawled out without any covers.

"That was a long night..." He said. Sasuke rolled the rest of the way off the bed. While Dumbledore moved onto Sakura's door and Naruto sat up faster than Itachi though possible. "Sasuke next time you sleep on the floor." Itachi said his eye twitching.

"Yea mm hm..." Sasuke said drowsily. "And Naruto you mutter in your sleep to much..."

"Yea well you have weird and frightening dreams. Man eating penguins...Where did that dream come from anyways?"

"I went to the land of snow once...the penguins there were freaking enormous!" Itachi said right as the annoying knocking on the door began again. "Yea what is it?"

"You need to get up, Miss Haruno and I will be waiting out here for you." Dumbledore answered from outside. Itachi sighed and stood up Sasuke finally stood up after getting his head to stop hurting and Naruto...Well he laid right back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

In the end, by the time all three of them were dressed, they looked like they had been attacked...and in sense they were, as they had gotten upset at each other for the happenings during the night, or in Naruto's case Itachi literally dragging him off the bed, pouring water on him, and finally pouring Ice down his shorts...Yea Naruto wasn't a very happy camper.

"So what happened to you guys, you look like you just had a war." Sakura said as they stepped out hair messed up, and frowns on their faces.

"Naruto wouldn't get up, and Sasuke kept waking me up all night."

"Itachi has really weird dreams about man eating penguins. And Sasuke tends to roll out of bed every hour and a half."

"I have a problem with staying in bed, and Itachi likes to dream weirdly, add Naruto, and I didn't sleep well..."

"I'm sorry I asked. Can we go now?" Sakura asked.

"Come this way." Dumbledore said. "But first I need to cast a language charm on you so you can speak the native language, though you may still retain your Japanese, and you will also be able to read our language." Dumbledore said. He cast a spell over them and they tried it out.

* * *

They walked down the crowded street Itachi holding his weapons holster every time someone got near him, and/or Naruto, and/or Sasuke, and/or Sakura.

"Alright first we need to stop at Gringotts." Dumbledore said.

"Gringotts?" Naruto asked.

"It's the wizard bank, the _only_ wizards bank, and it's run by goblins." Dumbledore explained. They walked up the steps and there was an engraving in the door that no one but Itachi, and Dumbledore could read. Dumbledore took them into the building and went to the desk at the very end of the large hall. "Hello we are here to withdraw some money from the Potter vault," Dumbledore said. "and I would also like to go into vault 713 please."

"Mr. Potter's key please?" The goblin asked.

"Of course." Dumbledore said pulling out a little golden key.

"Fine, yes, alright, everything seems to be in order. I will have someone take you to both vaults… Griphook!" The goblin yelled and another came to them. "The Potter safe, and Vault 713." The goblin walked the small group following him. Griphook whistled and a cart came down the tracks. Everyone but Sasuke had climbed in.

"Sasuke get in the cart." Itachi ordered.

"No." Was his simple answer, but to late Itachi had grabbed him and plopped him in his lap.

"I hate wizard travel!" Sasuke yelled after they had stopped.

"Does it matter?" Naruto asked, as Dumbledore handed the key to Griphook. Griphook unlocked the door, and when it opened they (Meaning Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura) all gasped. There were gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Sasuke it's all yours." Dumbledore said.

"M-mine?"

"Yes, your parents didn't leave you with nothing they put plenty of savings aside for you to one day use." Dumbledore explained. Sasuke walked into the room staring. Dumbledore chuckled at his amazement. "Sakura and Naruto we have a school fund for those that don't have any wizard money. It's down in the next vault we are to visit."

"Professor can't they just use the money from in her?" Sasuke asked.

"If you would like to, I see no reason not to if you allow it. It will just make our trip down in the next vault shorter." Dumbledore said.

Sasuke grinned as he noticed a few pouches. He had listened into Itachi and Naruto's talk for a few minutes and had decided there and then he would spoil Naruto as much as possible to make up for the times he didn't have anyone. So he made sure to slip a bit more into Naruto's pouch as they sat in the cart whooshing down, down, down until finally they stopped.

"When will we be done with that infernal cart?" Sasuke asked.

"As soon as I do my business here, and we get back up to the entrance." Dumbledore said. He waited while Griphook opened the door and stepped inside. He went to the middle of the room and picked up a little package. Then they left.

"FINALLY!" Sasuke yelled hopping out of the cart as though the thing was cursed. "I hate the way-"

"Yes Sasuke you've made it plenty clear! You hate the way wizards travel! Now shut up!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke was about to say something when Sakura gave him a_ look_.

* * *

Once they were out of Gringotts they walked down the street. Sakura pulled out her Hogwarts letter and pulled out the checklist.

"What exactly do we need?" Sasuke asked noticing the list. She took a breath and started reading.

**Three sets of plain work robes (Black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)**

**Please not that all student's clothes should carry name tags**

**Course books:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them by Newt Scamander**

**Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment**

**1 Wand**

**1 Cauldron (pewter standard size 2)**

**1 Set glass or crystal phials**

**1 Telescope**

**1 Set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an Owl, Cat, or Toad.**

"Toad huh?" Itachi said thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked.

"Getting you a toad, and I know someone that can help us out with it...You remember that time we met master Jiraiya, and he-"

"He said he might teach me how to summon!" Naruto said eagerly.

"Perhaps I'll try and find him some time and you can have a toad to talk to…Perhaps play a prank on the other students." Dumbledore watched in amusement as they planned to prank the _entire_ castle...

"I hate to rain on your party but I think that we should be going now." Dumbledore said. "You will have plenty of time to plan ways of turning my school into a hazard zone...later."

"Yea..." Itachi said scratching the back of his head.

"Anyways before anything else we should get you all trunks it will make it easier for you to take your things as it will hold multiple items, and you will only have a single trunk for each of you."

"Alright let's go..." Sakura Sasuke and Naruto all said.

"You know, it's a wonder you three aren't triplets..." Itachi said. They started walking towards the shop they could get their trunks after they had trunks on them which Itachi called training as he handed his to Naruto then moved it to each one at a time. Well by the time they had everything but their robes, you could say they were exhausted. Well Sasuke and Sakura were, Naruto was still that little bundle of energy. The three ten year olds with Itachi and Dumbledore behind them walked into the robe shop and were greeted by a sweet lady. She set them and had their robes fitted then after that they added them to their trunks and carried them back to the Leaky Cauldron. By that time Itachi (Who does have magic but never attended Hogwarts), Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had burnt down and knocked over the wand shop, and the only one with enough energy to bounce around was Naruto. Dumbledore gave them their Hogwarts Express tickets telling them he would send someone to get them to the train and that if Itachi wanted to he would go with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto on the train he objected, deciding to go the castle that day and visit home using the Port Key Dumbledore was going to put in his room.

* * *

The next five days flew right by as they had fun and Sasuke bought Naruto an ice cream every day to spoil him. The only thing was that Naruto had nightmares that became increasingly worrying to Itachi, Sasuke also noticed it one night when Naruto went to bed early. But before they knew it Itachi was off to the castle with Dumbledore (To Itachi's dismay as Sasuke and himself hadn't gotten Naruto to tell them what his dream were about even though they had a fairly good idea. And Sakura conspiring with them didn't do much more than aggravate the kid...), and professor Snape was accompanying them to the train. By the time they were on the train and in a compartment...well there are only three words they used to describe their feelings towards Snape.

"I hate him." Sasuke said, glaring at the compartment wall between Naruto and Sakura.

"I agree..." Naruto said.

"Yea he wasn't very nice to us..." Sakura said.

"And I hate this metal monster!" Sasuke yelled as his ears felt like they were going to be bleeding. "I hate this area of the world to...It's to rainy, Konoha almost never gets rain and those turn out to be gloomy days!"

"I know." Sakura said, but they both stopped ranting as there was a snore and when they saw Naruto he was sound asleep. "Well at least one of us is enjoying the ride..."

"At least." Sasuke grumbled. But got a fist ready as someone opened the door, he opened his hand when he saw it was just two boys he relaxed a bit. But his hand was still ready to punch. Having so many people around him the last few days had made him paranoid that someone might try and hurt Naruto, and not only that he knew many men though women weren't strong, and over the last month Sakura had stopped obsessing over him, and he suddenly found himself being a casual friend. It made him happy to have two true friends, and with his family to. He was very happy...Well except for the 'Metal Monster' AKA the Hogwarts Express.

Sakura and Sasuke were staring at the two red haired boys with interest.

"Hello. I'm Fred," Fred said.

"And I'm George!" George said.

"We're the Weasly twins, also known as the ultimate pranksters!" They said together. until one of them pointed out something on Sasuke's forehead.

"Wow! It can't be! You must be Harry Potter!" One of them said. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't tell.

"An what gave you_ that_ assumption?" Sasuke asked.

"That Lightning Bolt scar on your forehead! Everyone in the wizarding world knows the name Harry Potter!" George said.

"I'm not Harry Potter anymore. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said, but they all stopped as Naruto started to mumble in his sleep, Sakura and Sasuke listened carefully.

"No back off. No leave them alone...Back off you stupid..." He mumbled.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Sakura asked, as Sasuke sat back a frown on his face. He knew exactly why everyone hated Naruto, and he thought he knew exactly what his friend was dreaming about. He stood leaned down and slapped one of Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

"W-What's going on?!" Naruto yelled instantly leaping up from his seat.

"You were dreaming _that_ dream again." Sasuke answered his arm falling back beside him.

"Oh...Yea _that_ dream I just had thought there might be something else...I think I'm going to go back to sleep for a while." Naruto said.

"Go right ahead..." Sakura said. Naruto sat down and was asleep in seconds.

"Wait, so you really are-eh used to be Harry Potter..." Fred said slowly, hoping to figure out the Uchiha's cryptic (Kinda) message.

Sasuke sighed. "Correct." He answered hoping they would just go away if he gave them what they were looking for. Well he was half right...the twins left after an amazed look to Sasuke, then left, but minutes later another red headed boy opened the sliding door to the compartment. And once again Sasuke's hand curled, but uncurled.

"Ummm may I sit in here...all the other compartments are full..." The boy said. He looked around at the three people already in the compartment, his gaze lingering for a second on Naruto's cheeks.

"What's your name?" Sasuke grumbled.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasly!" Ron said extending out a hand. But he pulled it back as neither of the occupants awake made a move to take it.

"I don't really care if you sit I here, so it's up to Sakura." Sasuke said finishing while pointing to Sakura.

"Me?" She asked. Sasuke nodded. "Well I don't mind Naruto's not going to be up to talk about those prank ideas we wanted to send home...So might as well. "She reasoned. Ron sat down. He sat in silence until finally speaking up.

"So do you think it's true?" He asked. "Fred and George said Harry Potter was on the train!" The boy said excitedly.

"We never introduced ourselves did we Sakura?" Sasuke asked suddenly trying to avoid the subject of his old life. Sakura shook her head. "Well then I'm Sasuke Uchiha, she is my friend Sakura Haruno, and he is my unofficial brother Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said, motioning to Sakura and Naruto as he introduced them, whether they were sleeping or not. Meanwhile Sakura was debating something in her head.

_'Should I wake Naruto up so he can meet Ron and we can make sure that he doesn't freak out...__But Sasuke hasn't made any move to wake him...I-I won't if Sasuke finds there's a reason to wake him up then he can do it.' _She finally concluded. But she turned and barely caught Sasuke's hand resist the sensation to ball into a fist and get ready to protect. She saw a girl with bushy brown hair stick her head in.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione, have any of you seen a toad? A boy has lost his." She said.

"No." Sasuke said absent absentmindedly.

"No." Ron said.

"No, but I think Naruto might have seen one...I know he might have said something about a toad..." Sakura said she nudged Naruto, and his eyes flew open. Hermione took a second to star at the whiskers.

"Who, what, when, where, why?!" He yelled. Sasuke looked at him, and noticed he seemed to have gotten really pale when he wasn't looking, it was as though something bad had happened.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her as she watched him.

"I'm fine…" He answered a minute later. Hermione looked at them, but got ready to repeat her earlier question.

"I'm Hermione, and I was just wondering if you might have seen a toad, someones lost theirs." She said.

"Ummm...Hmm...OH! Yea I saw one when we were trying to find a place to sit, but he hopped away before I could see him better! Although I doubt that he was able to leave this part of the train." He said frowning as he thought back on his dream, or rather nightmare.

"Thank you!" Hermione said, she closed the door and ran off. Naruto sat back down rubbing the black bags that had developed under his eyes.

"I...think I'm going to go back to sleep..." He said already most of the way asleep. Sakura Sasuke, and Ron all nodded dumbly amazed by the boy's tiredness. After another intrusion courtesy of Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Naruto slept for a good three hours.

* * *

I don't think I've ever felt this loved by me readers ever! I love you all, and I thank you for reading this story I don't know how it will end but thank you sooooo much! ^^


	4. Revelations, and The Sorting Hat

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! ^^

Just for help...

_Italics,_ are things said in the past, or thoughts.

**Bold**, is something that is being read out loud.

The Ninja of Hogwarts Chapter 4

Revelations, and The Sorting Hat

* * *

When Sakura had _finally_ nudged Naruto fifty or sixty times he had sprung to his feet, surprising Ron. After Naruto had finally realized that Ron was there and had introduced himself, and Ron had introduced himself, they hit it off. Ron even had some good prank Ideas they planned to use on the castle and/or send home. But he stopped finally noticing that Sasuke and Sakura were dressed in what he identified as the robes they had gotten from the clothes shop. He also saw that he was wearing them. "When the heck did I get into these?!" He asked confused, and Sakura decided to explain.

"You didn't wake up a little while ago, and everyone needed to get ready for when we made it to the end of the ride to the school. So we finally got to tired of waking you up and Sasuke and Ron finally just did it."

"Don't you remember? Professor Dumbledore said we needed to wear these for anything other than holidays, bed, and Saturdays, and Sundays." Sasuke said. Naruto looked dejected for a split second before the dejected look on his face disappeared, and he showed a big grin. "Thank you." He said.

"Wipe that grin off your face, it's fake, and I would be able to tell it from a mile away." Sasuke said scowling. Naruto's face dropped, and became guilty as though he was a little kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar. "You've been having that dream again, haven't you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked even guiltier as he took a breath. Ron looked confused. And Sakura looked interested.

"Sasuke, until you became my friend, I was all alone…Only Iruka sensei and Old Man Hokage even noticed I existed, most people tried to forget I was around. And when they realized I was it was because I was three feet away. But they stepped away, glaring with hateful eyes. So I spent most of my time away from people and trained, but even with that I was still lonely and had almost decided to give up." Naruto paused. Sasuke, and Sakura's blood was boiling, and if they were back in the village and looks could kill, everyone they looked at would be dead. But they stopped their raging thoughts as Naruto continued. "But you see Sasuke, when I met you that day, and you became my friend I found a reason not to give up. I found myself a reason to get better. And more importantly I had someone that cared, and had the _time_ to care. And then you introduced me to Itachi, and Shikamaru, and Choji became friends with us, and then Kiba, and Shino, and Sakura. But in my dream...I had met everyone else...but-but no one, really knew me... I greeted everyone but I was avoided just like it used to be. I was alone again." He plopped down onto the seat behind him. "That _thing _had done it. But in the end it all seems so real and every time it moves forward in time. As though-as though it's another reality..." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him, and though they felt like killing a few people their faces were completely sibling like until suddenly the train stopped, and unfortunately for them they had stood and no sooner did the train stop than they let out some extremely fowl curses, while rubbing the lumps on their heads.

"Hey, watch your mouths." Itachi said as he suddenly opened the door to the compartment.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked still rubbing the lump on his head.

"You do realize that if mom had heard you two your mouths would be full of soap. Right?" Itachi asked looking at them an eyebrow raised. (Teal'c style! Oh yea!) Sakura and Sasuke instantly stopped.

"You...Aren't going to tell her right?" Sasuke asked.

"No. But I'm sure Naruto will. Oh and Naruto I'm glad you told about your dream. It's odd but in a different instance strangely interesting..."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Because it could very well be something you need to see. Or perhaps another you in another universe."

"Yea whatever." Naruto grumbled figuring Itachi was just joking.

"Now I need you to come with me. Hagrid and I are to escort all first years to the school." Itachi said. The four stood up.

"Who's Hagrid?" Sakura finally asked.

"He, tends to the grounds more than anything, and also grows things for certain events..." Itachi said. He lead them off the train getting a few more confused first years and took them to Hagrid. They walked everyone but Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stumbling and slipping on the damp, uneven ground. They went around a bend and saw an enormous castle. Then looked and saw boats. A _lot_ of boats. That's when they figured out exactly how they were getting to the school...They were riding boats. Sasuke was a little more than furious.

"I hate wizard travel." Sasuke muttered.

"You know Sasuke the school is a lot bigger than we had originally thought it was, and we can go much more widespread with our...ahem, activities."

The three ten year old's smiled evilly "Perfect..." They said rubbing their hand together making everyone within five feet back off. "Now before you can enter the castle you have to ride in boats. So Sasuke, in." Itachi said picking his little brother up by his shirt and plopping him into the nearest boat. Once everyone was seated. (And Itachi had his legs wrapped around Sasuke after his multiple attempts to escape...(Sasuke had decided he would just swim but Itachi wouldn't let him.) Hagrid taking up a boat all on his own. When they hit a cave they ducked and ended up in a sort of underground harbor that seemed to sit almost right below the school. They went up some stairs and ended up in front of a set of enormous oak doors.

"I think those doors might just be bigger than the village gates!" Naruto said amazed.

"I know." Sakura said. She was half tempted to try and measure them but as Itachi hadn't had time to finish teaching them how to walk up things like that...well she didn't want to try _just_ yet. Although He had promised to get her a summoning scroll. But that thought sent her mind spiraling another way. She walked a little slower and walked beside him. "Itachi?"

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Did you manage to see if that one sannin would teach Naruto how to summon toads?" She asked.

"Ah yes I did actually. He should actually be coming on Friday, and then staying for four or five days." He heard Naruto yelp happily up ahead. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Yup! At least Naruto will be in a better mood for the next while." Sakura said. She blushed as everyone looked at the four foreigners. After a few minutes they finally turned back to their business as Hagrid knocked on the castle door three times. "Oh and what about my scroll?"

"I have it in my room. On Monday when I have my first class, then I'll begin teaching you three while everyone else is busy." Itachi had just finished as the large doors opened. He walked to the front. "Professor McGonagall these are all of the first years." Itachi said with a respectful inclination of his head. Hagrid nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Hagrid and Professor Uchiha." She said curtly. "You should probably go now."

"Your right." Hagrid said walking away.

"Right." Itachi said. He disappeared, to say the shout from the Great Hall was deafening, even from the Entrance Hall was a complete understatement. Sasuke cursed badly when the awful screeching reached his ears, only to find a red cheek seconds later.

"We do not speak like that here at Hogwarts." Said McGonagall sternly, Sasuke could almost hear Itachi laughing. "Now I want all of you to come this way." She said walking off to a room to the side of the door to the Great Hall. "You will soon be sorted into your houses. The sorting is an important event. I want you all to wait here quietly until I come back." She said then left. When she came back they followed her. They walked until entering a great big hall where the four house tables sat. They walked in and stood in front of a four legged stool with a ragged old hat on it. But Naruto Sasuke and Sakura instantly took fighting stances as the hat started to move and talk.

After a brief song (That I don't want to write out), McGonagall Held a long roll of paper, and she stepped forward.

"Now when I call your name you will come forward and try on the hat then go to the table of the house that you are sorted into." She said. Then called a girl forward, she was sorted into Hufflepuff, then another Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slitherin, Slitherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Gryffindor...

"Haruno Sakura!" McGonagall called. Sakura walked up calmly. She sat down and slid the hat on her head, but jerked as a voice whispered to her.

"Hmmm, yes a very good mind...But you have loyalty, oh yes something very good to have...A kind heart...Hmmm I think you would be best in…GRYFFINDOR!" The people of the Gryffindor table cheered. Then once she had seated herself the sorting went on. A Slitherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slitherin, it went on for a while until McGonagall's eyes widened at the next name on the list.

"Potter, Harry!" She yelled. Sasuke scowled as whispers broke out. Not to mention he didn't _want_ to answer to his previous name. But after a warning glance from Itachi (The "I'll come down there pick you up and put that hat on you myself" Look, and of course a shove from Naruto) he was out of the group of first years.

"I'm not Harry Potter, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said trying to get them to understand. He. Is. NOT. The. Famous. Harry. Potter. Therefore, he was NOT. Eligible. For. Marriage.

"Well that is not what it says on the paper." McGonagall said. But she looked up as Dumbledore stood.

"Perhaps Professor the Paper is wrong." Dumbledore said.

"Not true Professor Dumbledore. This paper cannot be corrupted, and it shows every name of those ten year old's that are going to be attending this year." McGonagall objected.

"True but names can be changed and they will appear as the original name on that paper, so please do _not _aggravate Mr. Uchiha any further, by making a big deal about it. Fugaku has some tolerance issues." McGonagall winced a little when Dumbledore had mentioned Fugaku; she had met him once and decided never to meet him again…at all costs. The rest of the school stared at the scene. Sasuke scowled. Naruto held his cheeks when he noticed someone looking at them. And Sakura was feeling bad for Sasuke do to the fact that he never wanted to be Harry Potter again, and he had shouted it out the window on the train... ("I'm NOT your freaking Harry Potter! I'm Sasuke Uchiha!")

"Fine, then Mr. Uchiha…" McGonagall said. Sasuke walked up and sat on the stool, then once the hat's rim had covered his eyes he heard a voice in his ear.

"Hmmm Smart…A great thirst to prove yourself…A very good mind…I see courage that has thrust and grinded itself into you over time. You have very little fear of things…Yes Ninja are always hard to place…I see a heavy and forever loyalty to your leader and friends…I know. You'll do best in…GRYFFINDOR!" Sasuke stood and walked over to the table he assumed to be the Gryffindor's due to the loud cheering. There were only four more people left. Naruto looked unusually uncomfortable when Sasuke wasn't there with him. Maybe it was the fact that when he didn't have Sasuke, Sakura, or Itachi around he got glared at or someone attempted to hurt and/or possibly kill him. Not only that but he had his hands on his cheeks trying to hide the whiskers. Two more were sorted, one to Gryffindor, and the other to Ravenclaw.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" McGonagall said. Naruto walked up slowly letting his hands uncover his cheeks hoping no one would notice the whiskers. Too bad he heard whispering as he put the hat on. But the sound outside the hat stopped as he closed his eyes and heard a two voices.

"Well, well if it isn't the runt." The Nine Tails mused.

"Ignore the demon for you are not him. This is about _you_ not _him_." The Sorting hat's voice said into his ear. Naruto mentally nodded. "Now let's see...Ah yes you have endured much trial and hardship. Those of your village weren't very nice to you...But even so you have unending loyalty to your home...You also have great ambitions, and wish very much to prove yourself, make them see your worth...Hmmm but your heart is strong and true...Your mind has some edge, you can make split second decisions, though it's definitely not that sharp overall, no not with a such a one track mind...But you have a lot of potential...In the end you really could belong in Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor...But I think you would do best in...GRYFFINDOR!" Naruto lifted the hat off his head and skipped over to sit by Sasuke. But he found that his brother already had a fan club...He sat down sighing. Sasuke seeing this finally freed himself of the two girls, stood and sat on the side opposite of Naruto. They watched as Ron went up.

"AH! Another Weasly..." The Hat said surprised. Fred and George laughed. Then it quieted down to just talk with Ron, only Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura could hear. "Well now I know just where to put you...GRYFFINDOR!" Ron stood up and walked over to sit down, he sat right where a greedy five-minute-long-Sasuke/Harry-fan girl was about to.

"Thanks Ron." Naruto and Sasuke said as the already annoying blonde went to sit back down at her original spot. After one more boy McGonagall took the hat, stool, and paper away.

Dumbledore stood and the hall instantly quieted down. "Welcome, to another great year at Hogwarts! Now before we begin our feast I have just a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He said, and suddenly the golden platters that had previously been empty were piled with food. Naruto's mouth fell open of its own accord. He drooled.

"I-I've never seen so much food…" Naruto said.

"It certainly does seem that there's a lot of work going on to put something like this on…But it all seems so calorie packed…I'm surprised that they aren't all fat." Sasuke said.

"Yea, I wish I had hot water then I could have this." Naruto said pulling out one of the ramen bowls he had brought. Hot water appeared in front of him…He grinned and filled the bowl then let it cook for a few minutes. Well he kinda let it cook. You see the Ghosts had decided to pop through the wall at one of those moments...Yea he didn't sit back down until they had left...

"You know Naruto you'll be short forever if you always eat ramen…" Sasuke said as Naruto took a bite.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Meanwhile everyone near them just listened.

"Ramen doesn't have enough vegetables, and fruits, and protein."

"Right, and that's why I snatched all of your ramen, and you won't be getting any for at least a week." Itachi said, having suddenly appeared behind them.

"B-b-b-b-but, I spent hours trying to fit as much Ramen in those bags as possible…" Naruto said.

"And I won't eat hardly any of it. I'm going to be ramen deprived as well, and in the end you'll probably clean my wallet out and eat fifteen or sixteen bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's." Itachi said. Naruto finally left him alone; Itachi left, and went back up to the high table. Naruto sighed but stopped as he looked down and saw his plate full, and the ramen gone.

"Sasuke did-"

"No."

"B-b-b-b-but my ramen…It's gone…It couldn't have just run away unless…Sakura." He said darkly. He looked a bit down the table and saw Sakura, his bowl of ramen behind her back. "Sakura…You stole my ramen...SAKURA!" Sakura looked up eye twitching as everyone watched. "YOU STOLE MY RAMEN!"

"I DID NOT!" She yelled back even though they were five feet apart. She got up from her seat walking-Ahem stomping around the end of the table.

"YES YOU DID! I SAW YOU!" He screamed back. "You had my bowl of ramen in your hands!"

"YEA, WELL YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T BE EATING SO MUCH RAMEN!" She yelled punching him on the head, and then she stomped back around the table.

* * *

Up at the high table Dumbledore watched, deciding it best no one interfered due to the rage emanating from Sakura. But his eyes squinted as Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

"Do they do that often?" Dumbledore asked Itachi lightly, pulling his eyes away from Sasuke.

"Hmmm…About five or more times a day. It depends how stupidly Naruto and Sasuke act…Once in a while she even gets me…"

"Hmmm…Is it anything to worry about?"

"No. Trust me they can get a lot more…Dangerous, and that will mostly be when they're sparing, and during training..." Itachi said.

"Will any other students be in danger?" McGonagall asked.

"No. Not as long as the stay-well as sane as they are at the moment…" _'At least father decided not to try and overthrow, otherwise Sasuke would more likely than not be an insane, revenge driven, stuck up, I hate everyone around me, brat. And Naruto would be alone again…I'm glad that didn't have to happen.'_

* * *

Back at the Gryffindor table Naruto was sulking, he didn't even notice Sasuke rub the mysterious scar on his forehead.

"My ramen…she stole my ramen…and Itachi stole the rest…all of my ramen…gone…never to come back t-" He stopped being sorry for himself when Sasuke finally shoved a spoon of mashed potatoes in his mouth. He swallowed, quickly having to take a drink of his juice. But Sasuke sighed as he went back to sulking. "My-" He had to stop again as Sasuke shoved more food into his mouth this time it was chicken.

"Now finish the food on your plate." He said. Naruto nodded and started to eat on his own forgetting about his stolen ramen.

"Ummm Naruto what are those lines on your cheeks, they look like whiskers." Ron said. Naruto swallowed…_hard_.

"I-I think they're a kind of birthmark or something." He said. He actually knew exactly what they were. He knew they were from the stupid fox's influence. Ron backed off of the subject due to how uncomfortable Naruto seemed to have gotten. And once Naruto had forgotten about his ramen and the whisker question, and eaten dinner there was desert, of which he only had a little of, and that was mostly the ice cream.

"Naruto I don't like that Quirrel guy..." Sasuke said.

"I noticed him to he looks to suspicious to just be a normal teacher, and that stutter I heard him use is totally fake." Naruto answered. Itachi watched, as he listened, picking up every word and working it all into his suspicions. And Sakura joined the conversation.

"That turban is hiding something..."

"Maybe...It seems like it-" Sasuke stopped as Naruto shivered.

"That professor Trelawney I think her name is, she's staring at me...And it's creeping me out." Naruto said.

"Perhaps she sees something in you." Sasuke said.

"Like what?"

"We don't know!" Sakura said. Once the deserts disappeared Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered I have a few announcements I would like to make. First of all I would like to ask the first years to note that the forest on the school grounds is forbidden. A few of the older students would probably do well to remember that as well." He said his eyes drifting to Fred and George. "Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed outside of classes. Also to be noted Quidditch trials are to be held in the second week of term, if anyone is interested in playing for their house team please contact Madam Hooch. Also note that there will be a self-defense class open to all students, from first to seventh years, taught by Professor Uchiha this year, if you want to go to it, then go to the entrance hall at the time that will be on your sheet of classes. I believe it would be good to get you all more physically fit. And finally I would like to tell you, that this year that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone that does not want to die a very painful death."

Itachi made it a point to look at Sasuke Naruto, and Sakura, as he knew they would find very little fear about that last warning. They got the message… "And now before we go to bed I think we should sing the school song, pick your favorite tune." He raised his wand and words slithered out in gold. And they all began to sing well almost all of them…Itachi wasn't that prepared and the last time he'd had to sing…Umm I'd rather not go into that, all I'll say is that Naruto and Sasuke got enough blackmail from that single minute to last them the rest of their lives (And of course Itachi's). Yea...well after they had sung the song they headed off to bed, getting attacked by sticks someone was throwing, (AKA Peeves) with the remainders finally falling on Naruto's head. Once they made it to the Gryffindor common room they were directed to their rooms, Naruto, Neville, Sasuke, Ron, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan all found the room they would be sharing.

"Uggg I am sooooo tired!" Naruto said as he moved to lie down on his bed, and was out cold before his head even hit the pillow. Sasuke covered him because he knew Naruto would freeze in the colder climate before he woke up to get his blankets. He then went to his bed laid down and went to sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night to a weird dream but after a cold drink of water he went back to sleep.

* * *

Hello again! ^^ So here it is the sorting. I'm getting there and I can't wait to continue. I love writing this idea so yea it won't die unless everyone says they hate it...Yup so I'll work on chapter 5 now...


	5. The first classes, and sending letters-

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! ^^

Just for help...

_Italics,_ are things said in the past, or thoughts.

**Bold**, is something that is being read out loud.

_**Bold and Italics, **_is when they are speaking in Japanese in England, exactly the same for Konoha.

The Ninja of Hogwarts Chapter 5

The first classes, and sending letters home.

* * *

Naruto woke up around two in the morning as Sasuke rolled out of bed muttering and finally Naruto knew why Sasuke had a hard time staying in bed. He always dreamed about sleeping in the open where there was an unlimited amount of room to roll...and for naps move as he's surpassing a certain older brother...

He sat there barely hanging onto his dream he thought about the beginning, and it got to be clearer as he went. By the end of it he was puzzled, this wasn't just the normal night mare. This was completely different.

Flashback into Naruto's dream...

He was walking...walking down a long hall...not stopping...until he came to the end. He turned to the right and went into another hall. Once again he was walking...walking...not stopping until walking into a large room, with amazingly high ceilings. And in front of him were metal bars. He stood there watching every little thing, until suddenly two red eyes appeared in the previously dark cage then a very toothy mouth showed up under them.

"_Well brat...You've finally found this place...How nice it would be to eat you, but this accursed gate confides me."_ The Nine Tails growled. His claws suddenly trying to get him. Naruto stood his ground four-five feet away.

"_Look you dang fox you're in my body and you owe me rent! So for payment I'll just be taking your chakra! Got that?!"_

"_Well I supposed I'm not able to kill you am I, since if you die I die..." _He said chakra moving between the bars of the cage and wrapping around Naruto.

End Flashback into Naruto's dream...

"Then it just cuts off..." Naruto whispered to himself, annoyed. He noticed Sasuke stir on the floor obviously the floor at Hogwarts was colder than the floors back in Konoha, that was especially true due to the fact that it was about thirty degrees cooler and it was raining. He had a feeling that Him, Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke would have chattering teeth as they shivered all winter, and be wrapped up in several layers of clothing...Either way he laid back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

When Naruto woke up again he got dressed and him, Sasuke and Ron hurried along the corridors whispers following them the entire time. Sasuke/Harry Ron and Naruto had become good friends by the end of the first day. They stuck together only about a fourths of the time they can, the rest of that time was spent by each of them memorizing a different part of the castle. Sasuke spent an entire hour a day watching the stairs from above. Naruto spent most lunches and half of his dinners walking around the hallways memorizing them, and what room were on each hallway he made it through the entire castle even the dungeons. He even managed to find the Slithering coming room. While Rom spent his free time memorizing all the trick steps. The walls disguising themselves as doors. The doors you had to politely ask to be allowed through. And also memorizing the secret passageways that Filch and Mrs. Norris took, and where they went. He also made sure to kick the cat whenever it was around then run away... Naruto and Sasuke had developed the same habit...By the end of the week it was easy to find there classes. Sasuke warned them when a stair would be moving, what detour it would force them to take and what floor they would end up on. Ron kept them out of the trick steps, and lead them through the nearest secret passage to the floor Naruto told him. And Naruto got them to the classrooms. Over all it worked out well. By Thursday they were almost to the point of being efficient...well if they all managed to get up at the right time...Sasuke was working on it.

* * *

Sasuke sat at a table with Naruto and Itachi. It was Tuesday, and they were writing home each with their own letter Itachi had bought them a Snowy Owl for them to use for letters home. Somehow owls could get to Konoha from Hogwarts, but humans couldn't figure out any way, other than Port Keys...Once Sakura had given them her letter for home, and the four letters were attached, they sent the owl, of which they had named Tsunade due to her attitude, off. (The owl is Hedwig.)

* * *

Well, by Friday, they had gone to Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. But classes weren't the only highlight of the first week. Another highlight was the first morning when the owls came in and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi had gotten kunai and/or shuriken in their hands before they had thought about it. The other teachers weren't very happy with Itachi, and they weren't happy with the kids either...

Well Now it was time for Double Potions with the Slitherins...And sadly that included Malfoy.

By the end Gryffindor was fifty points down for no good reason. Slitherin was fifty points up for no good reason. Neville had exploded his potion, and melted his cauldron. Naruto had yelled at the teacher. Ron's face had disappeared and blended into his hair. Sasuke had a _massive_ _**massive**_ headache. Oh and Sasuke had been compared to the father he didn't know he had until about three years ago...In their haste to get to walking and/or watching the castle to memorize it they all ended up finding all the things they didn't want to the hard way. (Such as Naruto sinking halfway through a trick step...) But they all stopped half way up the stairs as Sasuke double checked his list of classes and found they had forgotten a class...Sasuke swore quietly, why the heck did Itachi have to change his class to Friday?

"We forgot Itachi's class!" He yelled then jumping the trick step behind him he ran down the stairs grabbing Sakura who he just happened to see on his way, and hurried to the entrance hall Naruto, and Ron, who had agreed to try the class, behind him.

* * *

Itachi stood there as everyone stared while he mused waiting for his younger siblings. "They're late for Iruka's classes, why should my class be any different? I'm only their superior, and Sasuke's older brother, and pretty much the older brother of Naruto and Sakura as well...Why should I be any different than other teachers?" He asked himself right as McGonagall was passing.

"In fact they were early to my class." She said.

He sighed as the three, along with Ron, showed up. He had a total of eighty kids in front of him, they were from all houses, and years. "You're late." He growled. "We couldn't start until you got here because half the reason I'm here is for you three..."

"Sorry Itachi..." Sakura Naruto and Sasuke mused with practiced unison.

"Sorry." Ron said.

"Oh well...Follow me..." He said sighing. They walked out the sloped grounds, and down to the Quidditch pitch, they entered and went inside... "Now from what I can tell, most of you don't get a lot of exercise...so I'll start you off with five laps around the pitch." Everyone groaned. "Go now or I make it ten." Everyone began. But Sakura Sasuke and Naruto stayed knowing Itachi must've had something more challenging for them. Alright so from what Iruka said you had just finished learning to channel chakra to certain areas...so I think I'll have you start with that training I had already promised back home..."

"You mean channeling chakra to our feet so we can walk up things?" Naruto asked excitedly as the Weasly twins finished their firs lap. (They have to run from Filch a LOT.)

"Yes...Now to do this you have to have enough chakra control...Lets see...Oh I know." He said pulling out three kunai. "Now I want you to all try it walk up the inside wall of the Quidditch pitch, and every time when you think you're going to fall I want you to use these kunai to make a mark. Keep trying to get higher I expect to see at least ten feet before the others are done running.

"Right!" They said then went over to the wall and started trying to climb it. They sighed as the stares they got made them loose concentration and fall (Of course it didn't help that Itachi didn't do anything about the problem. (Because he thought it would be good for them that way, because you won't be able to fully focus on it during battle.)). But over time they got to ignore it and in due time they made it fairly high. Though Sakura was the first to make it to the top. But what really pissed Naruto and Sasuke off was that she had done it fifth try...The few of the other kids that had already finished their five laps panted as they watched Him and Sasuke walk, and fall over and over. They also noticed Sakura walking back down. Soon everyone was done and Itachi called them back over to him, but froze as someone dropped to the ground behind him. He had a kunai out, but lowered it when he saw the 'Great Toad sage' Jiraiya. "You're late...I had to set them on another exercise." He said irritably.

"Sorry I found a nice spot to do...research." He said, obviously having gotten the language charm placed on him.

"_**Yes, spying on girls is one of your 'research' projects isn't it. You old pervert."**_ Itachi said.

"Hey! Is that any way to talk to someone that could kick your butt?!"

"Yea whatever. Your temporary students are over there. And here are Sasuke and Sakura's scrolls. Remember Sakura's is Green, Sasuke's is Grey don't mix them up." He said completely ignoring the puzzled students watching. Itachi tossed the two different sized scrolls.

"_**Hey, isn't this one supposed to-"**_

"_**I swiped it from her when her attendant was trying to keep her away from the sake...It wasn't that hard."**_

"I see..." Jiraiya said he then went over to the three that were practicing. "Hey kiddies you're coming with me!" He said then exited the pitch. After a nod from Itachi they went after him. Itachi now was able to turn his full attention on the other 77 students in front of him.

"Alright I want at least ten pushups from all of you!"

"Ummm what are pushups?" A first year girl asked innocently. Itachi sighed...Dumbledore _really_ needed to have had something like this _sooner_...

* * *

"Alright I'm going to be teaching you to summon. Sasuke Sakura and Naruto I have these summon contracts that you need to sign." He said giving each of them their scrolls Sasuke and Sakura switching as Jiraiya had mixed the scrolls up, he gave Naruto the scroll behind him. "Alright I want you to open them." He said. The three opened them.

"Ummm which animals will we be getting?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you will be getting slugs for a very easy to spot reason. Sasuke you will be getting Hawks. And Naruto you will be summoning Toads. Itachi decided on the ones that reminded himself of you three, and other summoners he knows of... Now You will bite your thumb and write your name on the contract in your blood." They did as told. After that was done Jiraiya took back the scrolls. "Now the contracts you just signed are the only contracts you will ever sign. So make sure to become fiends with your summons so they can be more...efficient...And less likely to trample and/or squish you...In battle..." The kids sweat dropped.

"Speaking from experience?" Sakura asked.

"More or less..." Jiraiya said a sheepish grin on his face. "Even so you should start practicing..."

"Right!" They said.

"Uh but what do we do to practice?" Sasuke asked.

"You try and summon of course!" Jiraiya said. He did a few hand signs bit his thumb, and thrust his hand onto the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" A small yellow toad appeared in front of him. "WHAT?! Gamatatsu?! How the heck did I summon you?!"

"Oh hi." Gamatatsu said in a high pitched voice.

"Ahhh!" He screamed. Itachi went up to the top of the Quidditch pitch and checked on them after hearing 'The great and powerful Toad Sage' whining, and screaming like a girl... "I-I wanted Gamakichi..." He whined, sulking in the little shadow near them.

"You hate me don't you...You don't like to summon me..." Gamatatsu whined, dejectedly hopping into another shadow to sulk.

Sasuke looked on bored. Sakura looked about to kill Jiraiya. And Naruto well...He was just plain _confused_.

"I don't get it whats so wrong about summoning the little guy?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think would have happened if I had been in a battle and summoned him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ummm..."

Sasuke sighed. "Does the little guy look fit for a battle?"

"Well not really but I bet he can still do something." Naruto said. The little yellow toad looked up at him happily.

"You really think so?!" Gamatatsu asked.

"Sure, what can you do?"

"Ummm I'm still learning how to do things..."

"Well I bet once you finish you'll be able to do amazing things!" Naruto sad striking the nice guy pose. Gamatatsu disappeared in a cloud of smoke after flashing Naruto a great big toady grin.

"Well you probably should stat practicing..." Jiraiya said after recovering from his failure at summoning at least Gamakichi...

Sasuke Naruto and Sakura got to practicing...Naruto ended up with a bunch of tadpoles appearing...Yea by the time he got to the point of what was probably the smallest fully grown toad any of them had EVER seen they figured that the tadpoles had been to afraid to come back. Sasuke got a bunch of eggs (Of which some hawks will peck him for later...). And Sakura screamed when a Slug freaked her out by going up her leg. Luckily it had just surprised her and she wasn't afraid of slugs.

* * *

Itachi had been pointing out mistakes everyone made. But when he heard Jiraiya scream, none the less like a girl he had to, considering he was an overprotective brother, check on the kids. He made a clone and switched with it then went to the top of the pitch and found that Jiraiya seemed to have summoned a toad he hadn't wanted to. And knowing how much of a showoff the Hokage had warned him to be, he figured that the perverted old man had wanted to summon something...Bigger...His eye twitched.

"Yes, from the look on his face he definitely waned to summon something bigger..." Itachi said he then switched back with his clone and once everyone had managed to do ten pushups...They were on the ground sweaty tired and panting. He could tell just from hearing them, they were _way_ out of shape. Well that was about to change...

* * *

It was four in the afternoon, and Itachi was walking out of the Quidditch pitch with the other kids behind him. He lead them to the castle leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to train with a sleeping Jiraiya, just _waiting_ to be squished when one of them managed something...Bigger...Like a boss or something...Knowing Naruto he would be summoning the boss toad within the next week. But he had other things to worry about. Like maybe helping his father with all the adoption paperwork that had to be read over and eventually signed. Naruto was in for a BIG surprise when the next holiday came around and they got to go home for a while. He would finally have a real family. He would have real official siblings. A real and official Mother and Father. The Hokage was totally up to the idea when Itachi and Fugaku discuss it with him. The Old Man had seen what had happened to the Suna Jinchuriki and he wasn't going to let Naruto be alone in the end. So he pleasantly handed over the stacks upon stacks upon more stacks of paperwork to Itachi and Fugaku and three chunin...Fugaku wasn't happy about the paperwork. But he had grown attached to Naruto and so he persevered and hopped to be able to get him a part of the family by the end of December...hoped...But being buried under paperwork that had before been manageable, (He was still clan head and had to deal with some papers...) had put him in a fairly fowl mood.

* * *

Itachi Had just gotten back from Konoha. After training the kids, and doing a good half stack of paperwork, he was tired. He was going to go to bed but decided to stretch his legs and take a stroll, he walked back out to the school grounds to find Naruto still practicing.

"Naruto you should stop and come in for the night." Itachi said.

"In a few minutes."

"In a few minutes it will be past two in the morning." Itachi deadpanned.

"Is it that late already?" Naruto asked.

"Did you even have dinner?"

"Eh heh heh...No."

"You do realize that if someone else had caught you out here, say Professor McGonagall, you would be in big trouble...Right?" Itachi asked.

"So I lost track of time...Does it matter?"

"Yes it does because first of all things in the forest could have attacked and possibly killed you, It's dark and late or I guess it's early, you skipped out on dinner, and if anything happens to you I'll bring you back from the dead kill you again for getting killed and bring you back again."

"Alright, alright I get the point! You don't want me out here at night I'll be back to the school in about three minutes. But I've been practicing. Look!" He said picking up a toad about the size of his hand.

"That's...Impressive..." Itachi said, looking at the toad, eyebrow raised, until it disappeared. He right outside the entrance hall and waited for Naruto go get back to the castle. Naruto wouldn't have moved an inch otherwise. And the kid refused to go back to the castle until he had done a few more practice summons. Yea he sat down after three minutes and fell asleep almost instantly...And Naruto...Well after about two more hours flying by he collapsed of exhaustion...

* * *

Well...Not much to say/ask...Except if you liked it, and if you might review? Please? Anyways I'm doing good in my opinion!


	6. Mayhem at Hogwarts

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! ^^

Just so you realize Itachi thinks of Naruto as a little brother, and little brother, or younger brother is what Itachi will call him. Though he won't be his real little brother until after the Christmas holidays.

Also Itachi has been studying really hard and has been found to be fairly proficient in Magic.

Just for help...

_Italics,_ are things said in the past, or thoughts.

**Bold**, is something that is being read out loud.

_**Bold and Italics, **_is when they are speaking in Japanese in England, exactly the same for Konoha.

The Ninja of Hogwarts Chapter 6

Mayhem At Hogwarts

Naruto woke up to Sasuke pouring a bucket of ice water down his muddy pants.

"I was wrong that night when I thought you would freeze in the cooler climate...You obviously won't..." He said emptying the pitcher the rest of the way. Naruto jumped up after he'd had a minute for the fact that he was freezing cold sink in...

"Cruel and unusual alarm clock!" He squealed running into the castle to take a _hot _shower. He didn't even notice Sakura poking Itachi trying to wake him up...

"Well Naruto is awake I see…" Sakura said.

"Ice water...It's the best alarm clock ever..." Sasuke said grinning.

"ITACHI UCHIHA!" Sakura yelled punching Itachi's arm. Itachi jumped from the ground rubbing his arm.

"_**Sakura why did you do that?"**_ He asked.

"You were sleeping...Outside the entrance hall...Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I was helping father for a while and when I got back it was somewhere around two in the morning, went for a quick walk and found Naruto still practicing. So I eventually decided to wait outside, sat down, and well I guess I fell asleep..." He explained hearing Naruto screaming somewhere in the castle.

"_**COLD!"**_ Itachi sighed as Naruto screamed.

"Who woke him up using Ice Water?" Itachi asked.

"I did." Sasuke answered. Itachi's eye twitched at his brother as snow started to fall.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Sasuke got ready to run Itachi might have been older more mature and even an ANBU. But when it came to Sasuke, Itachi chased him around and paid back the deed double...By the end of their game of tag...Sasuke was soaked in icy water and Sakura was yelling at him...Oh and Naruto had showed up scowling. By the time McGonagall had found, caught, and reprimanded them, breakfast was over, and Naruto's stomach sounded like an earthquake...

"Naruto! Where are we going?!" Sasuke asked.

"Just trust me!" Naruto said as they stopped in front of a picture with fruit. (I bet you know where they're going now!)

"Naruto...?" Itachi asked as his brother tickled the pear in the picture. The pear laughed and the picture swung out of the way. Naruto went through the opening smiling. Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at each other, but they shrugged and went through after Naruto. They went through and found that it seemed Naruto had planned to show up in the place at this time, as he was meeting with a set of identical twins...A set of identical twins they knew from their reputation, their names Fred and George Weasly. They were known to be the biggest pranksters of the school...Well at the moment.

"Hello Gred and Forge!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hello Naruto!" They answered together.

"So our little prodigy," Fred started. Itachi looked at them a _little_ jealous already.

"Who exactly are they?" George finished, as both of them pointed to Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"We know the professor..." Fred said.

"...But we don't know the kiddos." George said. Naruto smiled as he walked back a few steps.

"This is Sasuke!" He said pointing to Sasuke. "And this is Sakura! Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke, this is Fred and George."

"Yea I know, because of them it's raining in my room...Now why are we here?" Itachi asked.

"First of all to make up for missed meals. Second to assist Gred and Forge in a prank."

"The meal I'm fine with but the prank I want no part of..." Itachi said.

"If you help us we won't prank you at all until after the Christmas Holidays, that's over four months you don't have to worry about finding yourself in a tundra..."

"Make it the rest of the time we are all in the castle."

"The rest of the school year."

"Deal..." Itachi said.

"I'm always up for a prank I guess." Sasuke said.

"I'll help you out!" Sakura said.

"What are we even doing?" Itachi asked.

"We'll talk about it during brinner."

"Brinner?" Sasuke asked.

"Dinner and Breakfast of course!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE DINNER OR BREAKFAST?!" Everyone but Itachi yelled.

"Well yea I was training..." Naruto said innocently.

Sakura sighed. "Overdoing it isn't going to do anything good."

"I just forgot it was so late is all..."

"Exactly how late was it?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm Itachi found me outside somewhere around two in the morning...and then I finally fell asleep-"

"You mean collapsed." Itachi said dryly.

"Somewhere around dawn? Maybe?"

"Naruto you should get a good amount of sleep and food if you want to grow." Sakura said.

"Yea...Either way I'm hungry!" Naruto said walking over to the table in the room and sitting down. That's when Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura noticed the house elves...By the time they were sat down Naruto had scarfed down an entire plate of each pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast, and oranges (He didn't eat the peels). He had also managed to fit an entire bowl of cereal. And had almost five cups of juice. (And all in about five minutes... (He was hungry)

Everyone stared at him...

"What? I told you I was hungry..."

They finished eating. And by that time they were all laughing evilly Itachi finally deciding it would be fun. A certain other teacher had been getting on his nerves lately, not to mention tormenting his younger siblings...

Snape opened the door to his office. The stupid new teacher, the older brother of the stupid James clone had insisted on talking to him. And after twenty minutes he had finally managed to get away...Only to open his door and find...A pink office. EVERYTHING in his office was...PINK...He U turned and stomped right back to the entrance hall to see a very unamusing (To him anyways) banner on the wall. And it read...

_Welcome to the pranking club nicknamed: SINGFS . (P.S. You really shouldn't be picking on kids Snape (Especially ten year old's (And if you don't want a repeat of this incident you need to be fair, and stop being a stupid old man living in the past. (Next time your office will be a tundra...(Or worse...)_

Snape ripped down the banner and stomped back to his office. Then he didn't come out for Dinner, or Breakfast on Sunday morning. He finally reappeared that Sunday for Lunch...Smirking...This was not going to turn out well...

Well by the end of Lunch...Let's say Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Fred and George had all become the laughing stock of the school...Well until, that is, everyone that had laughed at them had found either tundra, flooded, and/or desert like room. Everyone stopped laughing at them after that...Of course Snape's act of pranksterness also left the school in between two forces. One Fred, George, and their arsenal of pranks. Second was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, (With blackmail) Itachi, and their imaginative nights...By Friday on the second week of school the teachers (Minus Itachi, plus Filch) could, to put it short and simple, say they were starting to plot against the pranksters...And the reasons being:

1. The great hall had been flooded. ("That ought to do it, eh George?")

2. The great hall had been set on fire. ("Itachi, Sasuke, I think you overdid it!" *They all run away* (The tables had to be rebuilt from scratch)

3. The Slitherin Common Room had been turned totally Red. (Including the people inside when it happened (The teachers were getting tired of the complaints...) (**Fred and George high five as everyone tries to take showers but the coloring won't come off**)

4. There had been rain in the teachers' lounge for almost three days. ("We're all soaked!" *Itachi flares chakra and they all dry off*)

5. Itching powder was something you expected to find in your bed. ("But Fred why do I have to do it?!")

6. Students were randomly going unconscious do to massive nose bleeds. ("STOP USING THAT PERVERTED JUSTU!" *Sakura chases Naruto and Sasuke around the school grounds*)

7. Food fights started randomly during different meals. (*George throws his mashed potatoes when no one's looking* Three minutes later..."FOOD FIGHT!")

8. The sewer pipes in the wall of the entrance hall had been blasted open. ("That tag should be going off right about..." BOOOOOM!)

9. Someone had been playing catch with Trelawney's crystal balls. ("Hey Gred catch!" *SHATTER*)

10. Every book in the castle (Library included) had been enchanted to fly around trying to bite people. (Except Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's (You want to know about Itachi? Ummm sorry I can't ask him he's too busy fighting off his books...) Meanwhile...

"FRED HELP THIS BOOK IS TRYING TO BITE OFF MY HAND!" Five minutes later... "Don't worry George we'll get them back for this..."

Itachi sat down Friday around noon. After hours the enchantment on the books had finally broken. And after all the pranks he had been helping with that week he was tired. But he got up and got ready to do his class anyways.

Naruto Sasuke, Sakura, and Ron arrived five minutes early. They stood there in an amazingly large crowd. Sasuke and Itachi had bet there would be less, while Sakura and Naruto had bet against them, and Ron had said there would be no one but themselves. But instead the crowd had gotten bigger...Much, much bigger...instead if the eighty there were before, there were about 150. This made it hard to get to where Itachi could see them (As in Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto), but in the end, they finally managed to shove through to the front right as Itachi appeared.

"Alright I think everyone coming is here..." Itachi said looking over his students. "Is it just me or are there more of you?"

"I thought your class was really fun so I invited a few friends." One first year boy called out.

"Oh well...Come on lets go." He said. They once again walked out of the entrance hall but this time they walked to the front of the lake. "Alright I decided the lake would be a good place to start. " _'And a certain someone is late, so I need something harder for three anxious kiddies to do...'_

"What are we supposed to do swim? That water is probably freezing!" Someone called.

"No." Itachi answered flatly, pulling out his 'scary' voice. "Worse. You get to do fifteen laps from the scorched spot I'll leave once you're gone to the front doors of the castle."

"Will each way count as one lap?" A fifth year desperately asked.

"No. Now go. Or it's thirty laps." Everyone left. "Grand Fireball jutsu!" Itachi said and scorched the ground.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked.

"You will begin water walking."

"But-We aren't even supposed to learn that until we become genin!" Sakura said amazed.

"You, Sakura, obviously have superb chakra control, so I have no doubt you will get it quickly. Naruto and Sasuke you need to work on chakra control, so I decided this would be good for you. And that old Toad is late, he will hopefully be here later once he's finally decided it's time to get up, and if he doesn't show he'll pay for it..."

"Alright...We're just going to go water walk now..."

"One more thing every time you fall in I will use my magic to cool your part of the lake. SO DON'T FALL IN A LOT!"

"Since when could you use magic?" Sasuke asked.

"Since they had no idea I had magic, I got no letter for school. But Uncle James having been from one of their greater magical families was already known for magic. So then you being his son would set you for a letter once they matched the strange occurrences of magic with yours. But I on the other hand apparently had a much better reign in on my power because I never had any accidental magic. Perhaps it was from graduating so quickly, and working through the ranks. Either way I didn't receive a letter even though I could very well have come here and learned magic. But since I can still do magic the nicer teachers are taking their spare time to teach me how to use my magic."

"The nicer teachers as in any one and everyone but Snape, Trelawney and Quirrel." Sasuke said blandly. He didn't like those teachers.

"Everyone but Snape. What don't you like about Quirrel and Trelawney anyways?" Itachi asked sitting down. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had long forgotten water walking, and they sat down to.

"Why do you three get to sit down and we're stuck running?" George asked, as he made it back to the lake for his fifth time.

"Impressive you're on lap five when everyone else is on lap two...But if you don't start jogging again within the next five seconds you'll be swimming in the lake." George took off not wanting to think about how cold that lake must've been.

"Gosh Itachi sometimes you go full ANBU mode, and it's kinda scary." Sakura said.

"Now Sasuke why don't you like the professors?" Itachi asked, ignoring Sakura's comment.

"Well for one Quirrel likes to babble on about a vampire, his stutter is sooooo fake, he just _looks_ suspicious, his turban is hiding something, and every time he looks at me my scar burns." Sasuke explained. Itachi's face grew a bit paler as Sasuke went on, but he frowned when Sasuke mentioned his scar.

"And what about Trelawney?"

"I think Naruto can explain that better than I."

"She looks at me weird every meal she stares at me. Like she wants something or, wants me for something..."

The large group the George had detached from passed them for the fifth time as George sat down with Itachi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. "Very odd..." Itachi muttered.

"What's odd?" George asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Itachi mused. "Now I'm going to go get a certain sannin out here." Itachi said standing and disappearing. As soon as Itachi was gone Sasuke did something weird. He grabbed George's hand and pushed chakra into it where a Tenketsu is for those that unlock their chakra. He pushed and waited as George tried to get his hand away from Sasuke being a little more than wierded out until he stopped.

Wait, why was there energy pushing into something inside him?

"W-what are you-" George stopped as there was a splash behind him, and Jiraiya was dropped bridal style -Ahem- Jiraiya tripped into the lake. Itachi reappeared with a camera and he took a picture. He knew both his father and the Hokage would get a great laugh out of it. (Yes Fugaku CAN laugh!)

"Itachi! Guess what I just found out!"

"Do tell, because Naruto and I are totally lost as to what you just did." Sakura said.

"George here did the run so fast I was curious so I pushed some chakra to his hand to see if he had unlocked his chakra coils then my chakra was literally sucked up! He somehow unlocked his chakra!"

"Sucked up you say?" Itachi said. Sasuke nodded.

"Uh chakra?"

"It's what we use at home. Our own version of magic." Itachi explained.

"You all seem to be able to use this 'chakra' is there any chance you could teach me?" George asked.

"Depends on what the Hokage, our leader says. I'll have to ask him first." Itachi said. George looked both hopeful and doubtful at the same time. Jiraiya saw this.

"Don't worry kid I bet I can give him a year's supply of Aspirin, lend him a few shadow clones to help with the paperwork, and a bottle of sake and he'll be completely willing to let you train." Jiraiya said. "Maybe something with caffeine to...The old geezer is probably sleeping at his desk...again..."

Back in Konoha...

"Those sleeping drugs worked like a charm..." Shikamaru said as him and Shino crept out of the Hokage's office. But they froze as he sneezed twice, fell out of his chair, and still didn't wake up.

"Think we put a bit too much of the sleeping drug in that tea?" Shino asked.

"Nah, it just means he won't be whining for the entire village to hear for longer than we had expected." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Should we put him back in his chair?" Shino asked.

"Nah, to troublesome." Shikamaru answered. Then he walked out.

The Chunin outside the Hokage's office sighed in relief. The awful and disconcerting whimpering, and whining, had finally stopped. The Hokage had been doing paperwork and whining the entire time because it just kept piling in.

Back to Hogwarts...

Jiraiya had finally taken the kids to train and now Itachi was putting his full attention on the out of shape kiddies. But he put a lot of effort into George at least starting to teach him some very basic Taijutsu. He had almost no doubt that the Hokage would say yes to training George. Well after he had met the kid. Itachi and Jiraiya were planning on going and asking that night. Then if the Hokage wanted to he could meet George in early morning. He worked on the class setting them with a task of fifty pushups, but stopped when a scream almost ripped the air.

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Sasuke screamed. He barely glanced an orange sleeve, (Naruto changed into his old clothes for his class) before Naruto started falling down a conveniently placed deep crevice. Itachi was there in less than a second.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Itachi screamed at Jiraiya furious as he watched Naruto try and fail to grab the stone on the inside. He would have jumped himself but he wouldn't have done anything.

Naruto was falling, that stupid old man was trying to kill him. He had thought he may have had another person he could trust not to try and kill him, but apparently not. And now he wouldn't have anyone. He was going to die. Die and there was nothing he could do about it…Unless he summoned a toad that could jam itself there and he could land. But that was impossible. He was just letting himself fall but a tug in his mind and he was somewhere else entirely. But then it hit him! This was the place of that weird dream! He followed what he had done in the dream.

He walked...walked down a long hall...not stopping...until he came to the end. He turned to the right and went into another hall. Once again he walked...walked...not stopping until walking into a large room, with amazingly high ceilings. And in front of him were the metal bars. He stood there watching every little thing, until suddenly two red eyes appeared in the previously dark cage then a very toothy mouth showed up under them.

"Well brat...You've finally found this place...How nice it would be to eat you, but this accursed gate confides me." The Nine Tails growled. His claws suddenly trying to get him. Naruto stood his ground four to five feet away.

"Look you dang fox you're in my body and you owe me rent! So for payment I'll just be taking your chakra! Got that?!" Naruto yelled repeating his dream.

"Well I supposed I'm not able to kill you am I, since if you die I die..." He said chakra moving between the bars of the cage and wrapping around Naruto.

Itachi watched in horror. No one but the 'Great and Powerful Toad Sage' would be able to help Naruto with such slippery rock, but the old man said it was teaching. It looked more like trying to kill his brother. Naruto seemed to have given up because he stopped trying to catch the rock. But suddenly he saw a red glow and two red eyes peering up at him.

Naruto opened the eyes he didn't know were closed in the first place. But the strange thing was that everything was clearer. And every smell around him was over powering. His senses were in overdrive. He looked at his hands as blood dripped from his palms. They were clawed. But then he remembered his situation.

"Well I hope this works…" Naruto said. He bit his thumb and… "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto yelled. A BIG toad appeared under Naruto. He landed on its back.

"WHAT THE HECK HE SUMMONED GAMABUNTA!" Jiraiya yelled.

"HOW DID A CHILD SUMMON ME? WHERE IS JIRAIYA?!" Gamabunta yelled. He hopped out of the fisher, and then Jiraiya got a good earful first from Gamabunta. Then from Itachi and that was only the start of it. And while Jiraiya was being chewed out Naruto was trying to stay on Gamabunta's back.

Jiraiya walked into the Hokage's office his face turned from one of 'Five year old with a hand caught in the cookie jar', to sever worry. He saw his old sensei sprawled out on the floor. Dead or sleeping, he hurried over, and checked to make sure the old man was still breathing. To his relief with a small amount of water the old Hokage woke up.

"Huh, when did I end up, why did I-floor, or sleep...Them…" He said 'them' darkly. Then looked around at the paperwork and sat back at his desk sighing. He picked up his pen and started to read over more mission requests, whimpering.

"Ummm what exactly happened?"

"Those evil little pranksters…They put something in the tea they gave me and I fell asleep. Then you woke me up."

"Why did they do that?" Jiraiya asked trying to avoid his sensei's eyes.

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Jiraiya don't you have something you would like to tell the Hokage about?" Itachi asked. He was still more than pissed at Jiraiya.

"No I don't want to tell him. But I don't want him to see that picture either."

"There's more than that single picture I had a clone taking pictures. I probably have enough blackmail to last the rest of your life."

"Fine, fine, fine!" Jiraiya said his face once again that of a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar. The Hokage looked up._'The last time he looked this guilty was when Tsunade beat him within an inch of his life for peeping.'_

"Wellllll...I kinda...sorta...maybe...possibly...did...had to...and..." Jiraiya stopped. Just flicking his godson, his student's son, off a cliff like that was hard enough. But having to admit it to his sensei, who cared about Naruto, was just humiliating and scary, not to mention he felt really guilty. Naruto had promised never to speak to him again. Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura had promised that if he ever touched Naruto again he would find something broken. And he had seen the three burning any and all of his books they could find. Itachi even snatched Kakashi's set and burned it.

"You see Lord Hokage. He flicked Naruto off a cliff and Naruto could have died. And it was all so he would summon." Itachi explained. Jiraiya's heart snapped when his sensei started glaring at him slightly.

"It's not like I enjoyed it!" Jiraiya said. "In fact I kind of regret doing it at all. But I can't change the fact that I did it because I've done it. And it's over. As a matter of fact he's probably still clinging to Gamabunta's back."

"Yea well you still could have killed him!" Itachi yelled.

"Do you think I didn't realize that?! He's my godson for goodness sake! I knew what I was doing at that moment. Of course now hates me and never wants to talk to me again. And I'll never be able to touch him without getting something broken, courtesy of pinky, little mister negativity, and yourself. But at least he'll be able to protect himself somewhat!" Itachi backed off thinking about what Jiraiya had just told him. And the Third watched the two. He decided if he intervened, and took sides, he would just make it worse.

"Wait...You're his godfather...And you never took him in?!" Itachi yelled once again enraged.

"How long do you think he would have survived with me?! First of all I know next to nothing about kids. The best practice I've ever had was my genin squad! I travel a lot! And besides I have way too many enemies! How many times do you think he would have been used against me, it was better to watch from the shadows. Show no connection, and check in once in a while. Besides I was a bit busy trying to gather info on a group that may very well kidnap and kill Naruto without a single bit of sympathy! I'm not as irresponsible as you think!" Jiraiya ranted. He then disappeared, leaving a thunderstruck Itachi Uchiha to plop down into a seat. The Hokage sent for some tea to get Itachi back up on energy.

"W-was all of that true?" Itachi finally asked.

"Every word." Sarutobi said.

"I have one more thing to talk to you about." Itachi said.

"And what would that be?"

"It's about someone we met he accidentally unlocked his chakra."

So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? I hope it was good. I think that Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto might have overreacted just _a little_ to the cliff thingy. Anyways I'm going to work on chapter 7 now.


	7. Letters From Home & The Kidnappers

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! ^^

Just for help...

_Italics,_ are things said in the past, or thoughts.

**Bold**, is something that is being read out loud.

_**Bold and Italics, **_is when they are speaking in Japanese in England, exactly the same for Konoha.

The Ninja of Hogwarts Chapter 7

Letters from home and the kidnappers.

It had been eight days since Naruto had been flicked off the cliff and now he didn't go near the thing, and hardly went ten feet away from the school when training, unless someone was outside with him.

"Hey guys look its Tsunade!" Naruto said pointing out a snowy owl.

"Yea and she's about to crash from all the letters and gifts!" Sasuke said.

"Catch her!" Sakura shouted. Tsunade landed in oatmeal splattering everyone near the bowl with it.

"Awww man now I have to take a shower..." Naruto said looking at himself.

"I think the drain pipe will plug up before all this oatmeal is off." Sasuke said.

"Ooh look at poor Tsunade!" Sakura said as Tsunade got up and held out her oatmeal covered leg weighed down with letters and packages. Sakura went through the letters absently handing out the mail shared between her, Sasuke, and Naruto. She even found one for Itachi.

"Iruka Sensei sent me some ramen." Naruto said.

"Iruka sensei sent me a latter to. Does yours happen to have a list of people to prank to?"

"Yea! Ooh and I got a letter from The Old Man!"

"My parents say the two of you and Itachi will be coming to my house for dinner when we visit home." Sakura said. "Oh and Iruka sensei says to cause some mayhem and give the Hokage something to put him to sleep. Apparently the Old Man's been whining as he does paperwork and well the entire village has to hear it."

"Ha ha ha! Apparently Shino and Shikamaru already did that! Listen to this:" Naruto said.

**Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, its Shino.**

**First I would like to say it's been boring and to quiet in the village without you three to cause mayhem...But of course we've been doing our best to fix that. Second Kiba's gone crazy with Itching Powder. And third now I have to be done because everyone else wants to write something...Except Shikamaru. He fell asleep against the wall...**

Sasuke decided to read.

**Hey Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura! Akamaru says hi to! You have no idea what Shikamaru and Shino did! It was hilarious! They gave the Old Man some tea with sleeping drugs in it! He was out within minutes! Oh and we've got another prank we're going to do! Shino just left to set it into action, and we'll get a picture of the results for you guys and send it!**

Sakura took the letter to read.

**Hi...It's Shikamaru...They woke me up from my dream of cloud watching...What a drag...Well first I would like to clarify something. Shino and I only put sleeping drugs in that tea because the Old Man had been whining. Tears and all as he did his paperwork. The entire village could hear our 'Great and Powerful Hokage' pretty much crying. So we decided to shut him up for a while. Also Naruto I heard you were flicked down a hole. Literally, are you alright? Don't go letting that happen or you'll never get to graduate the academy. Got it? No dieing. Otherwise I'll bring you back and kill you again. Bye.**

Naruto took the letter back.

**Hi it's Choji! Shikamaru's snoozing again...Hmmm I wonder what would happen if you gave a Nara sleeping drugs...I ought to have Shikamaru secretly give his father some right before a big meeting...I doubt they'll even notice...Anyways I hope you're all doing alright! I have to go assist Shino now!**

**Alright Here's the picture we took and switched the Old Man's coffee to De-Caf...**

Naruto showed them a picture of the Hokage laying on is desk, either out of energy or sleeping, or both.

"Mother and Father say they have a surprise for you and me Naruto, when the holiday we get to leave this school for comes."

"I wonder what it is…" Naruto said thinking, but he frowned, as he got a strange sense of someone watching him. George seemed to have the same uneasiness. Itachi smirked at the high table. He couldn't wait until all the paperwork was done, and Naruto found out. But then he thought about the matter of Jiraiya…As his godfather Jiraiya was going to be important. And the entire reason he had even pushed Naruto was to get him to summon. Summon so those Akatsuki would have a fight when they eventually tried to kidnap Naruto. In the end Jiraiya did care. And he had even left a toad at the bottom unseen by anyone else that could have saved him if he had been unable to summon in time. But still Naruto could've landed wrong and died anyways. Itachi was still not going to forgive Jiraiya until the perverted old man did something consequential. ("Yup, don't worry Jiraiya, you won't be banned from touching Naruto very, very soon." *Bubblekins1010 turns back and casually talks with the Akatsuki again* *Jiraiya sighs* "Knowing this author, and the way she's talking with the Akatsuki Naruto's going to be kidnapped or something...")

In the Forbidden Forest, at midnight…

"So both the Two and the Nine Tails are there are they?" Someone in black robes, with Ruby clouds on it said.

"Yes. I can easily sense it. That demonic sense, as though something deadly was near you. I checked out all of the students and found both the Two Tails, and the Nine Tails." A woman covered in shadows said.

"So…" A snaky sounding voice butted in. "Then we have three to steal away from here?"

"If you still want my help sneaking one of you inside, then yes." Quirrel said.

"You speak boldly wizard." The one that had spoken first said.

"Perhaps, but if you want any chance of reaching such a goal as yours, or ours, you must act boldly, your actions may bring you ruin, or victory." Quirrel said.

"True," The woman agreed. "How many of us can you get into the castle? I've already gotten myself inside by impersonating that girl, we should release her once we finish."

"It believe you are the only one that would be useful inside. If you can make a clone of each of the children, then you will be able to get them outside then we all flee." Quirrel said laying out a good plan.

"I agree." The woman said.

"Me to."

"So long as we get the Jinchuriki." The snaky voiced one said. ("Good job Jiraiya you're learning my style!")

Naruto got up it was Sunday morning. But he hadn't slept that well the night before. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen. And then there was that dream, that brand new dream.

Flashback into Naruto's dream…

Naruto woke up and found he was tied up, blindfolded, and gagged he couldn't move an inch; he couldn't even move his head, he also felt a slight throbbing in his arm meaning someone could've given him something. All he knew without sight was that this was someone new to him. They felt different and smelled…like paper? They were probably just carrying paper bombs. He was suddenly dropped somewhat roughly on the ground. He groaned. _'Just like my dream'_ He thought as two other people were dropped beside him and there were groans from them as well.

_'Wait. The sound they made! That was…'_

End of flashback into Naruto's dream.

"Is that-and- who-it sounded familiar but…?" Naruto went on about it to himself until Sasuke finally dragged him down to Breakfast. If Naruto was right something was going to happen. And if he was right about his dreams that dream was going to happen. It was going to happen just like the last dream and the fox. It was going to happen unexpectedly, and he could do nothing to stop it. He knew as much. He just hoped that maybe it would all turn out all right.

"Naruto…" Sasuke finally said. Naruto didn't answer, he was thinking.

"He's really out of it today…" Sakura said. She turned a bit on her seat. "Naruto I'll poke you. I've eaten all your ramen. I'm going to fall in love with Sasuke; we'll get married and have ten kids-"

"Heck no!" Sasuke countered.

"Ah ha! Hinata and Kiba are in love." No reaction. Her head dropped. "I give up…He's never going to react."

"Konoha's about to go boom…?" Sasuke asked. Itachi appeared and poked Naruto. All that did was make him fall backwards and land on the ground still out of it. The most Naruto did was mutter an "Ow..." when he fell.

"Oops." Itachi said picking Naruto up and putting him back in front of his plate. "I'll just be up at the staff table…"

"Alright fine Sakura open his mouth he needs to e-"

"No! I'm fine I'll eat on my own thank you very much!" Naruto said quickly.

"You've been tripping, and crashing into walls, and staring, all day long." Sasuke said.

"You haven't even reacted to any of the food."

"What are you thinking about?

"I'm thinking." Naruto said taking a bite of the dinner Sakura had piled onto his plate. He took a drink of his juice and suddenly felt tired. But he didn't speak of it already deep in thought again while he absentmindedly ate mechanically.

Sasuke Naruto and George went to bed early being really tired.

"I don't know why but I'm just really tired all of a sudden…"

"Me to…" Sasuke said.

George yawned. "I'm coming to…" The three left and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Do any of you have a feeling someone's watching us, because I've been feeling it for about two weeks now." Naruto said.

"I've been able to feel it to." George said.

"I've felt it and even caught a few glimpses of someone getting away…Itachi's been on the lookout for suspicious characters."

"Hmmm…I wonder…"

"You wonder what?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I've just been having a different dream but it's weird…"

"How is it weird?" George asked as they walked into the common room.

"Into the dormitory first." Naruto said. So the three boys walked up to the dorm Sasuke and Naruto were sharing with the other boys. Once they had settled down Naruto made a full account of his dream.

"And that's what I've been thinking about all day." Naruto finished. He had been worried because Not only was he in danger but two people he knew were as well.

"Well…I guess we should sleep lightly, and just keep an ear out for any suspicious noises." Sasuke said. "I will also tell Itachi tomorrow."

"Yea…" Naruto said. Then yawned flopped back and was instantly asleep.

The three really tried to sleep very lightly. They really, really did. But in the end they were out and dreaming. None of them even woke up from the pricks as someone gave each of them a sedative to paralyze them four a few hours. Then they could do nothing as they were bound, gagged, and blindfolded.

Naruto woke up and found he was tied up, blindfolded, and gagged he couldn't move an inch; he couldn't even move his head, he also felt a slight throbbing in his arm meaning someone could've given him something. All he knew without sight was that this was someone new to him. They felt different and smelled…like paper? They were probably just carrying paper bombs. He was suddenly dropped somewhat roughly on the ground. He groaned. _'Just like my dream'_ He thought as two other people were dropped beside him and there were groans from them as well.

_'Wait. The sound they made! That was-now I know who it was! But I can't do anything about it...Nothing...Nothing at all.'_ The only things he could tell was that there were at least two people in the area. Sasuke, George, and himself had all been kidnapped. It was after sunrise due to the small amount of light getting through his eyelids and the blindfold. He heard talking, obviously the kidnappers didn't care about the fact that their three captives heard them or not.

"_**Konan how are the clones?" **_The snaky voice asked.

"_**One is almost to the point of needing resupplied on chakra, or I could just explode it now, Deidara will be very proud to know I made and exploded clones of paper bombs, huh Orochimaru?"**_ Konan asked.

"_**Yes…Well do you just want it to explode now? We're at least four hours out. You will probably lose contact with your clones soon enough. It might be best."**_ Orochimaru said.

"_**I agree we're far away." **_Quirrel's voice snipped in.

"_**Kisame what do you think?"**_ Konan asked Kisame.

"_**Do it, make Deidara proud. Oh, and tell him you'll blow up all his clay if he tries to steal my sword again…Or my wallet…Or my Jinchuriki…" **_Kisame answered.

"_**Yea fine..."**_ Konan said. Suddenly he heard a very, very faint boom in the distance. Just how big was that explosion?! There was a smaller poof a bit closer. One of his captors walked over to Naruto, and they pulled off his blindfold. He kept his eyes closed hoping they wouldn't know he was awake. He didn't want to take that chance. He also heard Sasuke and George's blindfolds get taken off.

"_**This one is still out…What about the other ones." **_He heard Konan say from above him.

"These two are still out of it. Or so I think…" Orochimaru said. Naruto heard someone get kicked.

Sasuke responded loudly, even though the cloth gagging him, he heard a loud: "Ouch!" Next George yelped. Then the same person walked over to him. He suppressed a screech as he was also kicked being turned onto his stomach, he tried to stay silent but found he couldn't help but whimper as the shoe that had kicked him bruised, and broke more than a few ribs. _'Humph, well I at least feel a bit calmer after getting my pathetic old teammates godson...' _Orochimaru thought. "This one seems to still be under all the sedatives. Or he's just, making an effort in keeping quiet…" Orochimaru said. Naruto waited for the second kick, but he almost gasped when Konan stopped the weird snaky guy.

"_**Orochimaru stop! I already heard a few ribs go, any more and you could possibly kill him, even with such good healing ability, anymore things broken and we'll have to risk camping for the night. And if the kid dies the Bijuu sealed inside would die as well. And our objectives would be impossible to reach."**_ Konan said. (She actually knew Naruto was awake, but had decided, as she still had a heart, to get Orochimaru to leave him be. Letting someone hurt a little kid like that, with her right there, and the fact that she could stop it, but didn't would've made internal conflict later. (She planned on wrapping Naruto's ribs later.)

"Fine. I guess you're right..." Orochimaru said. Naruto barely heard him walk away before blacking out from the pain.

Sasuke had woken up when he got kicked in the side. Whoever had done it had moved on to George next. But then when it came to Naruto he felt like committing murder when he heard cracks. The person that had kicked him, had obviously gotten Naruto to, but a lot, lot harder. He was somewhat grateful to that Konan lady after she had stopped Orochimaru from kicking Naruto again. Thought he did see a tear drop touch the ground after their captors had gone to do various jobs to get ready for a seemly long trip. He watched Naruto unable to do anything he couldn't even roll closer. He was eight feet away from his brother, but he felt if he could just get a foot or two closer he could make them both feel better. But he couldn't. He was useless, and weak! He couldn't even manage rolling a bit towards Naruto. He hated himself and he hated that Orochimaru guy. When he finally got free someone was going to die. And that someone was a snaky pain in the butt!

George laid there. He had no idea why he had been taken to but he was kind of glad because at least he would be there if anything happened. Ron, Fred, and himself had been accepted as brother figures to Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and Naruto. They had also grown to care about them as well, and decided to watch out for them when they needed to. Well this was one of those times. He saw Sasuke struggling to roll having given up on escaping.

"Sasuke, if I could manage to give you a little bit of a shove, do you think could you get the rest of the way to Naruto?" Sasuke nodded. So George managed to get his hand out enough to push Sasuke up an inch or two. That was all Sasuke needed. He rolled the eight feet getting enough force from the first roll, to roll the rest. The only problem was that he bumped Naruto jostling his poor broken ribs.

And Back at Hogwarts...

Jiraiya went around, franticly searching for any sign of his godson. No such luck he asked a few kids and they said that Naruto, Sasuke, and George had literally gone boom, before their very eyes. Hogwarts was in chaos, eight classrooms and a hallway had been blasted into smithereens not to mention everything within a forty foot radius had been well destroyed, luckily no one had died. Finally after almost an hour he found something that told him what had happened, and what _was_ happening. He had found a shredded paper bomb, a shredded paper bomb right where 'Sasuke' had been sitting before going boom.

"So Konan is behind this..." Jiraiya said sadly. "I never thought she would take part in this kind of thing...But I at least know what's going on. But why did they take that George kid? Unless- It couldn't be-That feeling I got around him...I bet that's it..." He pieced, then leapt away going his fastest. He had to find them before they got too far away to track!

Back to the kidnapping, sooooo dead Akatsuki...

Sasuke definitely owed George one. He was right beside Naruto now and George was making his way ever so slowly, using his hand, as it hadn't been completely bound, to boost himself and roll. By the time one of their captors had come back they were all three right beside each other in a row. Naruto was silently crying from the pain, while Sasuke and George did their best to calm him down so he didn't injure himself further. (Now the Fox is working it just takes a lot of time to fix bones because his chakra while it can help heal Naruto, it is almost as destructive as it is helpful.)

"Naruto try not to breathe so hard...Just breath normally, otherwise you might make the injury worse." Fred said barely audible.

"He's right you know. We'll get out of this just you wait; I bet there's at least one person coming to find us." Sasuke said in a reassuring tone. But he froze in horror as Naruto started coughing up red, and brown (Dirt). That kick must've been harder than everyone had thought, and not only was Naruto more injured than thought, but it was being made worse by the coughing. But what was worse was that one of their captors came through the bushes. By now Naruto had gone unconscious again, when he saw who it was he was at least glad it was Konan. Watching her he was able to conclude she had known Naruto was awake, yet she didn't let Orochimaru hurt him anymore, she was obviously the nicest of them.

Konan hated hurting children. She had been an orphan and as such she knew what it was like to be lonely. Even with her friends she still knew there was a gaping hole in her heart, a hole that would never be filled. But at least she could do little things to help others. She didn't like watching Orochimaru hurt people. It made her feel somewhat sick. So she had stopped him from doing any more damage. She knew that he mostly just wanted revenge, considering Naruto was apparently the godson of one of his old teammates. When she overheard that it was her old sensei she was became a little more than guilty about kidnapping him, but there was really no other way to complete their mission. She had almost thought of taking the kids and taking them back to Hogwarts, but with them they would be caught she would be killed, and they would still be taken. No, it was better to just keep going and keep him safe. (Ok, yea...She kinda has just turned to protective older sister mode for Naruto...Yea she's sooooo leaving the Akatsuki early.)

"_**You two should move back to where you were before, otherwise you might get hurt."**_ Konan warned George and Sasuke, but they didn't move. _**"Do you honestly think that Orochimaru is going to accept that you were already there? Move back!"**_ Konan said forcefully.

"No." They both said, though a bit muffled.

"_**Look I'm going to take care of Naruto but I can't do it with you two right there."**_ Konan explained. Their eyes widened slightly.

"Why would you-" Sasuke started.

"_**He is the godson of my old sensei, and I don't like seeing little kids in pain. So start going."**_

"But we can't." George said.

"_**Fine then I'll give you a push." **_Konan said. She pushed George and Sasuke, and they finished getting all the way while Konan worked on Naruto. She untied, started to heal with her little knowledge of medical ninjutsu, wrapped his broken ribs, and gave him pain reliever. Then she tied him back up and made it seem as though she had done nothing except turn him over. (Yes, definitely going to join that little group of surrogate siblings…)

Jiraiya was making his way through the forest. Gamakichi had spotted Naruto, Sasuke, George, Orochimaru, Quirrel, Konan, and a missing Nin called Kisame Hoshigaki. And after his last check in with the spy he had watching the Akatsuki, he found that, to his dismay, Orochimaru was a part of the Akatsuki.

"We're almost there, only a minute or two more!" Gamakichi said. They traveled on but when they got to the spot Gamakichi had spotted them at, it was empty. There were only very faint signs that anyone had been there. Jiraiya swore...badly.

"Gamakichi I want you to go and find them again."

"I'm not a dog you know! I can't!"

"Fine I'll do it myself!" Jiraiya said rudely. Gamakichi poofed away in anger. Jiraiya searched the entire area finally finding fresh tracks. He followed them. After about twenty minutes he finally caught up. He stopped ten feet in front of them. He took in his enemies. Orochimaru was carrying George with one arm, and looked much more deadly than he could ever remember. Konan was holding Naruto very carefully , though he had no idea why (Yet...). And Kisame had Sasuke over his shoulder. His odds didn't look very good, not only were there three kids that were helpless, but it was a three on one battle (Would've been four on one but Quirrel was to busy hiding behind a tree...).Until the unexpected happened and Konan unexpectedly knocked Kisame, and Orochimaru off balance, kicking George and Sasuke to Jiraiya. Then she leapt over beside him.

"_**How dare you! Orochimaru."**_ She said spitting Orochimaru's name out like the snake venom it was. _**"How can you even live with yourself? You're disgusting, and evil. I'm glad I stopped you earlier. Our attempt would have been futile and you may very well have fatally injured Naruto! INNOCENT PEOPLE GET HURT! WELL NOT IN FRONT OF ME! I REFUSE TO JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH YOU DO SOMETHING SUCH AS THAT! And now I'm done with the Akatsuki." **_Jiraiya looked at Konan.

Konan had been cradling Naruto way to carefully to be evil, and well, just the tone of her voice, as she chewed Orochimaru out, was enough to tell him she was truly done with the Akatsuki unless fighting against them. "What exactly did he do?" He asked. Konan hesitated.

"_**Uhhh well...Orochimaru and Naruto, and broken ribs, and..."**_ Konan backed away as Jiraiya let loose so much killing intent Kisame almost looked uncomfortable. _'I almost wish I hadn't said anything but, then again I will have no pity when Jiraiya kicks their butts to Konoha and back…'_

Alrighty! I finally have done it! I'VE KIDNAPPED THEM! But then they get un-kidnapped...Awww man! I was having fun! But I was also feeling bad about how mean I was to Naruto...And yea...I almost feel bad for Orochi (Orochimaru) and Kisa (Kisame)...and well Quir (Quirrel) AKA Moldy Shorts (Voldemort)...But then I think about it and well...nah. They deserve what I'm about to do! Oh by the way anyone figured out who holds the Nibi?


	8. Return to Hogwarts

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! ^^

Just for help...

_Italics,_ are things said in the past, or thoughts.

**Bold**, is something that is being read out loud.

_**Bold and Italics, **_is when they are speaking in Japanese in England, exactly the same for Konoha.

Just so you know: George knows Japanese so he doesn't need any language charm.

Konan also doesn't have a language charm but she does know English even if she can't speak it.

Also in this fic Dumbledore ABSOLUTELY _WILL NOT_ be treating Sasuke like a child and only tell him half the truth. Dumbledore will sometimes talk in riddles but still Sasuke will know a lot of the happenings in the castle. Dumbledore will tell him suspicions he has, and stuff like that.

The Ninja of Hogwarts Chapter 8

Return to Hogwarts

* * *

Konan set Naruto down and went to Sasuke and George. She untied them, and they un-gagged themselves.

"_**Konan, I would like you to take the kiddies back to the school..." **_Jiraiya said in a voice daring her to contradict him. Konan tried...

"_**But I-"**_

"_**Go..."**_ Jiraiya said pointing to the school.

"_**But-"**_

"_**If one of these guys follows then you'll be there to protect them. Go..."**_

"_**Fine." **_Konan agreed she picked up Naruto and the group of four got moving.

"_**Will he be alright?" **_George asked.

"_**Eh- I have no idea. It's been a while since I've last met him..."**_

"_**And how long is a while?" **_Sasuke asked.

"_**Uh...I don't know anywhere from 8-12 years..."**_ Konan answered.

"_**Oh..."**_ It was silent...Until that is Gamabunta shook the ground with a crash as he squished Orochimaru, Kisame, and Quirrel. He didn't think that any of them were able to be marked out but it must've done considerable damage. Konan knowing soon the battle would escalate picked up the pace. George keeping up nicely, and Sasuke used some chakra to move faster. They were out of the Forbidden Forest within three minutes and on they went to Hogwarts leaving Orochimaru, Kisame and Quirrel to Jiraiya's nonexistent mercy. They went into the castle and stood in the entrance panting.

"_**I haven't run that fast or long since the ANBU chased me, Choji, and Naruto for putting sleeping drugs in the soup we left..." **_Said Sasuke. _**"Awww crap!"**_

"_**What?!"**_ Konan asked.

"_**McGonaga-"**_

"Where have you been!?" McGonagall yelled. "The entire school was in a panic because you three supposedly 'exploded'!"

"_**Yea...About that. I'm really, really, sorry. I just, I had to, if I hadn't then Orochimaru, Kisame, and Quirrel would've known I wasn't fully an ally, then who knows what would've happened to these three..."**_ Konan said. McGonagall looked at her strangely. _**"Eh, what's wrong?"**_

"_**She doesn't understand you." **_Sasuke said. "Professor would you please use a language charm on Konan?"

"Um right." McGonagall said she cast the charm.

"Understand me now?" Konan asked.

"Yes, very well."

"Good. Now let me repeat my earlier message. I apologize about the explosions. They were my fault. But I had little choice in the matter." McGonagall gaped.

"Well I must insist you all come to the headmasters office at once!" McGonagall said.

"Um can we leave Naruto in the infirmary first?" Sasuke asked.

"Why, yes. If you must."

"It's important." George said. McGonagall nodded, and they left Naruto in the infirmary. Then McGonagall took them to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"So might I ask why you did this?" Dumbledore asked Konan as soon as Sasuke, George and McGonagall were outside his office. (He would talk with Sasuke and George in a bit)

"Well, I was kind of part of a group called the Akatsuki. The goal of the organization was, and still is, to capture the Nine Tailed Beasts. But you see two of them were here, and so we got help from Professor Quirrel to enter the castle and take the two. But for his help we had to pay him with the one he wishes to destroy and so I, being the only one that was deemed to be useful in the castle due to the fact that I had been impersonating a student, took the three, and then I fled with the two that were there as back up and, a way to transport our targets. But you see, I found out that apparently one of them was the godson of my old sensei. And I had almost just run off with the three. But I concluded that in the end they still would've been taken. So I decided wait and see if anyone came that could help me get them back here. Luckily Jiraiya came and allowed me to do so. And now I'm here."

"And what role did each of them play?"

"Well Sasuke is apparently somehow Moldy Shorts arch nemeses for nine or more years now. George somehow has the Two Tailed Nibi sealed inside him. And Naruto is the container of the Nine Tailed Fox, the most powerful. I could easily see him become the Hokage of Konoha."

"First, Moldy Shorts. Second, Nibi. Third, Tailed Beasts. And fourth, most powerful." Dumbledore said pulling the key words of the parts he didn't understand.

"Moldy Shorts, Voldemort, I don't like the dude either way. Nibi, Two Tailed Cat, it's why George can gracefully run ten miles and only breath hard, while the rest of the class will be on mile one about to faint, I've watched it. Third, there are nine Tailed Beasts. The One Tailed Shikaku, The Two Tailed Nibi, or Cat, The Three Tailed Turtle, The Four Tailed Ape, The Five Tailed Dolphin Horse, The Six Tailed Slug, The Seven Tailed Armor Beetle, The Eight Tailed Octopus Ox, and The Nine Tailed Fox. Fourth, take one tail and make it powerful enough to turn your pretty little castle to dust in one swipe. Then take that power and multiply it by ten, multiply that by ten, then again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. It's said the Nine tails can move mountains. There is a reason that the Nine Tailed Beasts are feared, they can destroy anything they want even your sweet little school. But trust me the two tails won't get out anytime soon, it's sealed by magic, and Nine Tails won't be getting out for a long time if ever. The seal on it is much more than secure, it's ingenious. The fourth Hokage did very well to seal the thing."

"Ah yes Minato. I knew him well. So well that him and sweet Kushina said that if I ever found out their son's godfather had been neglecting his duties, I was to 'talk' with him. Of course I have a feeling their idea to talk was to scare some sense into him..."

"May I know who this son and mysterious godfather are?" Konan asked.

"Afraid not. My dear friend Sarutobi told me not to tell anyone about it, for Minato had far too many enemies."

"Ah. I see. Then I promise that I'll never tell."

"Yes you had already figured it out. Yes his child looks very similar."

"Similar the kid's his clone!" Konan exclaimed grinning.

"Yes, that is a very...accurate way of describing him. But in the end I believe while they look the same, the boy will turn out similar, but very individualized in many ways."

"I agree. And I bet one day Naruto will be a better Hokage then any that go before him...Yes he will be very great indeed..."(Yea, the Akatsuki have a spy in Konoha so they can scout out Jinchuriki.)

* * *

Naruto woke up and found that he had somehow made it to the school, and to the infirmary (Oh what he would do to stay away from the needles, and icky medication!). He felt like barfing as he noticed a foul aftertaste of some sort in his mouth. After his vision cleared up he noticed there were a few other kids in the infirmary as well. He sat up as Madam Pomphrey approached his bed.

"Ah ah ah! You lay back down." She said pushing him down. He still attempted to get out of his bed, but Madam Pomphrey wouldn't back down and having his energy as low as it was he finally stopped trying...for now.

* * *

Jiraiya walked into the castle, he was tired, bloody from both his, and the three he was fighting, his chakra was much more depleted than it had been in years, and he hurt...All over. This was one of those times he REALLY wanted to see Tsunade's face. But Tsunade had left the village, wishing never to have anything to do with it again. He dragged his feet holding the wall finding his way to the infirmary. But he stopped when he heard someone crying. He turned to a pile of rubble and instantly made his way to it. He saw a foot barely sticking out of the pile and he was soon digging through it telling whoever was inside that he would get them out. Slowly but surely he uncovered a girl. She revealed she was a second year Slitherin girl who had only just started to get used to the system at Hogwarts, and then there was an explosion and she was knocked out by a chunk of rock. By the time Jiraiya had finally gotten her out he had figured out exactly where he was. And knew exactly where to go to get to the infirmary.

* * *

Sasuke and George sat in front of Dumbledore, his famous piercing eyes stabbing into theirs, and pulling out their thoughts and feelings for the master of the famous eyes to read. It scared them a bit.

"Oh don't worry there's nothing to be afraid of. George do you know exactly where you and Fred were born?"

"Eh, England?" He asked.

"No." Dumbledore said amused.

"And Sasuke you?"

"I was born here. But then somehow ended up with my uncle...Beyond a weird barrier..." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" George asked.

"Yes, you see I find it quite ironic. You mister Weasly come from a very prominent wizarding family, and were born behind the barrier, but then your parents came here. And you mister Uchiha come from this side of the barrier, and yet you live over there. Very ironic don't you think?"

"I guess...Now why are we in here?" Sasuke asked, he really wanted to go find Itachi and Sakura so they could go see Naruto.

"You see I wish to fill you in on your pasts." Dumbledore said. "Neither of you know who you really are. And I want you to learn."

* * *

Jiraiya walked into the infirmary, there were about ten people already there. One slowly leaving the place with crutches. He set the girl he had found, and he had found out had a broken leg, on the nearest bed.

"Poppy!" Jiraiya said, but got no answer. So he stood there, knowing with this many patients she wouldn't leave even if someone tried to drag her out, even he wouldn't be able to make her leave. No, the only person that could do that was Dumbledore. And well, he wouldn't do that unless it was extremely urgent. Finally after about an hour Jiraiya finally couldn't hold on to consciousness anymore and let himself be taken by all the melatonin in his system.

* * *

Sasuke and George gaped at Dumbledore. Not only was George something called a Jinchuriki, but Sasuke was supposed to defeat some Lord Voldemort or as Konan hilariously called him, Moldy Shorts.

Sasuke suddenly saw it. He saw it in the Old Man's eyes. And it enraged him. He saw every little detail. Every little part. Dumbledore had every part of his life planned out. He just hoped the Old Man wouldn't make him go through all of it. Sasuke stood abruptly.

"I know what you're thinking. And yes I did have everything planned out, but I am not going to make you follow what I planned. You may do as you wish. And if you would like you may leave now..." Sasuke turned around, but he froze at Dumbledore's next words. "But, if you do decide to do nothing about Voldemort, trust me he will find and at least attempt if not succeed in killing you. And anyone that might stand in his way will die at his hands. I want you to realize that if nothing is done, not only will your countries be destroyed and controlled, but this side of the barrier will also be controlled. People will die. I think before you make a decision to ignore the threat you might want to think about that." Sasuke walked out, his legs moving from a quick walk to a run in only thirty seconds.

* * *

Jiraiya woke up to Madam Pomphrey moving over towards him and the girl he had found. He Left his head where it was for a second before sitting up.

"My goodness Jiraiya! How could you still be ok with so much blood-"

"At least half of it isn't mine." Jiraiya said crossly. "What about Naruto. He did make it back right?"

"Yes, he's all taken care of, about three days and I think he should be free to go."

"Three days?" Naruto squeaked groggily, and quietly. "Can't I just go?" He whined, as Jiraiya started to get up to go sit by Naruto.

"You get into a bed. And you stop whining or it'll be longer." Pomphrey threatened.

"Yes ma'am..." They both mumbled complying with her orders.

* * *

Itachi had finally located Sasuke sitting behind a suit of armor. Anyone without the ability to sense chakra would have passed by and not noticed as they walked past a genjutsu. But Itachi was trained and he noticed it right away. He stopped and released it.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Itachi asked surprised.

"You sound surprised." Sasuke said.

"Well I was 99.99 percent sure you would have gone to see Naruto, or find Sakura, by now."

"I peeked into the infirmary and Naruto was sleeping-How do you know Naruto's in the infirmary?"

"I was actually at the end of the infirmary treating some of the smaller injuries with my small knowledge of medical jutsu."

"Ah."

"Why weren't you in there? Is it related to what you're thinking about?" Itachi asked.

"Apparently Volde was working with Quirrel and now they're trying to get something called the sorcerer's stone or something like that. Even though they're found out now they will be coming back for it. So then he has to be stopped. But that still won't stop him. Also it seems that George has the Two tailed Nibi sealed inside of him. And then Naruto-" Sasuke stopped.

"It's a lot to take in huh?"

"YES! Almost too much, to take in, it's confusing, and all jumbling up into some jigsaw puzzle, my _mind_ is jumbling into some big and intricate jigsaw puzzle…" Sasuke's head fell into his hand as he tried to make some sense of his mind.

"Perhaps you should go and lay down in your doom for a bit." Itachi suggested. Sasuke shook his head "Or help me find Sakura. And then we can all go see Naruto."

"Alright…" Sasuke agreed. Hey headed off eventually finding Sakura guiding a young boy named Joseph towards the infirmary.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi walked into the infirmary with Joseph on Itachi's back. They instantly spotted Naruto, his yellow hair almost impossible to miss. At the moment the boy was sleeping. They also noticed that Jiraiya didn't seem to like the bed he was stuck in because he was stuck glaring at the ceiling, muttering about how he hated hospitals…Especially hospitals where the warden can easily wave a wand and keep you in place.

"I wonder how exactly-"

"He stayed behind and squished- eh battled the three kidnapers." Sasuke said.

"So he essentially saved us." George said.

Itachi sighed. "I guess that combined with other things that you aren't allowed to know, means that the ban that Jiraiya isn't allowed to touch Naruto should be forgotten…"

"I agree." Sakura said. "But if he ever does that again…"

'_She's far too much like Tsunade…I've just got to make sure they never meet...'_ Jiraiya thought.

"I also agree." Sasuke said. After that they decided to go sit by Naruto.

* * *

The next few months passed quickly, Naruto got out of the hospital, Jiraiya had to leave for a while, and slowly Halloween rolled around. But instead of dressing up or doing anything really to take part of the holiday, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, trained with Itachi for some special training. They also kidnapped George so he could train too...The Hokage had decided it was a little too risky to have the two tailed Jinchuriki walking around with no idea how to keep the Nibi's chakra from destroying the seal that kept it. So Itachi was training George twice a week. And now that the red head had sufficient chakra control Itachi thought that perhaps he could join the rest of them for a lesson in making Clones, especially since the technique was still one of the required jutsu on the ever accursed Academy Graduation Exam. Itachi showed them the hand signs, and then went to get everyone's dinner while they were practicing.

Sasuke tried the jutsu and found that it was actually quite easy to do. He had an almost perfect clone of himself beside him. Sakura did it almost perfectly the first try as well...And Naruto...

"He made goo...?" Sasuke said.

"Orange goo..." Sakura added.

"And George doesn't seem to be faring to well either..." Sasuke said seeing another pile of goop by said red head.

"Are you sure you're putting enough Chakra into it?" Itachi asked them also slightly surprised at the goo beside George, and Naruto. He put down the plates of food he had.

"Well I'm not sure...I mean I don't feel any amount of exertion." George said sitting down to eat, he was joined by Sasuke and Sakura, then Naruto.

"I'm not sure..." Naruto admitted. An idea suddenly popped into Itachi's head.

"Naruto, George I want you to try something." he said, then showed the two the hand signs for another jutsu.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I just want you to try it, _but_ if you feel you don't have the chakra for it then I want you to stop." Itachi said. Naruto and George nodded in agreement. Then they went over to try it, only to find themselves in a crowd of clones of themselves seconds later. Itachi whistled in an amused amazement. Naruto had managed to make about ten to thirty clones, and George had managed to do about five to ten. It was not only amazing, but slightly, no- very amusing. Especially as George and Naruto had to shove their way out of the crowd of themselves.

"What was that?"

"That my dear brothers was the Shadow Clone jutsu, you both have too much chakra to complete the Clone Jutsu that takes only a small amount of chakra. Are you tired at all?"

"Nope!" Naruto chirped running a circle around Itachi to prove it.

"Maybe a little." George admitted.

* * *

November came and passed without incident. But Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, and Sakura were getting a little bit edgy. They were sure that Voldemort would be back for the sorcerer's stone. And they also started to realize that because of the time that Volde was taking he was planning on bringing back reinforcements. So security in the castle tightened, no one, especially not Sasuke was allowed to leave the castle alone. Sasuke didn't mind _too_ much considering he could usually bribe/pester Itachi, or Naruto or Sakura to go with him. Soon the end of the semester rolled in and the winter holidays came with it, and one thing came with the winter holidays. Snow.

* * *

"Ah I can't wait to go and see Iruka Sensei, and the Old Man!" Naruto said as himself, Sakura, Sasuke, Ron, Fred, and George, walked down the hall.

"Who are they?" Ron asked.

"The Hokage and our teacher back home!" Naruto said.

"Yea I can't wait to see my parents!" Sakura said happily.

"I think my father will be extremely relived to see that I come back." Sasuke said.

"Yea...Why are you guys shivering?" George asked.

"What the heck do you mean? We're cold!" Sasuke said. The snow had been falling for one week strait, and although it made him feel trapped he had bundled up in five jackets, with three heavy coats over those, had about three pairs of insulated pants, four pairs of gloves, and three pairs of socks, and the socks had made it hard for him to get his sandals on. Sakura, Naruto, And Itachi weren't doing any better, Sakura had more clothes on than h did. Luckily they only had to make it 4 more hours then they could go back to Konoha and all it's boiling glory.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura." Itachi said appearing behind them, he was dressed in a big heavy black with a few unnoticeable ones beneath it. He also had fur boots. "Dumbledore gave me permission to for us to leave early tomorrow morning, and from what I can tell you want to leave ASAP considering you've been packed for three days...Not that you need to pack much but still..."

"FINALLY WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke said trying to put his fist up in triumph "I-I can't raise my arm...My coats are keeping me from doing it." Itachi raised an eyebrow, amazed his little brother could even walk. He also noticed that Naruto and Sakura were having the same issue...

"Itachi can you help me out of my coats?" Naruto asked.

"Me to please?" Sakura added.

Itachi sighed. "Alright once we get home. I sent Tsunade ahead with a note telling them we'll be coming about three hours sooner than we had originally thought. So you should grab your stuff and wait in my room."

* * *

In Konoha...

Kotetsu and Izumo sat there bored. They were always stuck sitting there all the time.

"Hey Kotetsu, look it's Tsunade." Izumo said happily, she always seemed to give them the notes then they would take them to the Hokage.

"Finally! It's my turn to take the note to the Hokage!" Kotetsu said. He took the note and read. The two gate guards read it over like they did for all of them.

"CRAP! They're going to be _three_ hours earlier, that means they'll be here in like half an hour!" Izumo said.

"But we still have to set up that prank!" Kotetsu agreed. They had been one of the unfortunate people to be caught in the pranks when Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were around and their entire little pranking group went and pulled a bunch of pranks all over the village, they had gone so far as to paint the village gates pink with Sky Blue polka dots! So they were planning on putting Itching powder on the ground where they were supposed to be landing so it would get all over them.

"I'll hurry with the note then catch a couple of people on my way back then we can drop them off here and go finish up!"

"Alright." Then Kotetsu hurried away.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts...

"Hey guys I have a feeling we should be sure to land on our feet...Or at least channel Chakra towards the ground..."

"Eh? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know I just have a feeling that if we don't we're going to regret it." Naruto answered as Itachi walked in. He put his bag on his shoulder, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto followed his example. Then they all put a finger each on the small metal cup in front of them and they disappeared from Hogwarts.

* * *

YAY! I finished! Alrighty! I feel this is a good spot to stop, then I'll do the Christmas holidays all in one chapter...And the chaos that comes with Naruto Sasuke, and Sakura...I'm going to have fun...Now I feel like writing on When Worlds Collide, this, and more Rookie 12+6, Chow!


	9. Over The Holidays

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! ^^

Just for help...

_Italics_ are things said in the past, or thoughts.

**Bold,** is something that is being read out loud.

Underline, is when someone is speaking Parseltongue, or a snake is the one speaking.

_**Bold and Italics,**_ is when they are speaking in Japanese in England, exactly the same for Konoha.

The Ninja of Hogwarts Chapter 9

Over The Holidays

* * *

Naruto felt himself touch down in front of the Hokage tower; (Channeling chakra, and being glad about it because there happened to be itching powder on the ground.) he looked around his eyes drifted over Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi, and a lot of other people around them. He noticed Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, The Hokage, Iruka, and a few other people. Naruto tried to get up, but the coats he still had on were hindering his efforts. And then it dawned on him...Itachi had done this on purpose...He didn't mind Itachi doing something like that in England, but here it was waaaayy to hot.

"Itachi can you help me get my coats off now?" Sakura asked, after finally getting to her feet.

"ITACHI! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Naruto yelled.

"Call it payback for the biting books. And the rain in the teachers' lounge...and having to fix the doors, and windows, and anything else you three happened to have broken while there." Itachi said smirking from his vengeance.

Naruto heard a sound that sounded like...Cameras...He looked and saw everyone holding pictures of him in his huge orange coat that made him look like a pumpkin. There were also some of Sakura (Who looked like a giant plum) And Sasuke (Who looked like a big blueberry).

"We realize that after being gone for so long you will want to pull a few hundred pranks, so let me make this perfectly clear...We all have pictures of you at this moment, so if you don't want this to travel all the way through the village then we ask that you leave us alone during your pranks." The Third Hokage said.

"Sakura, Sasuke, same for the two of you." Iruka said.

"Alright." Naruto agreed, but it held a hit of smugness.

"Why do you sound so smug?" Itachi asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that if I can't prank any of you here then I'm thinking I might as well take requests."

"The village elders. Prank them until they beg for it to stop! They keep bugging me and making new paperwork!" The third Hokage said.

"Mizuki, he's been giving me nasty looks for a long while, and I've caught him glaring at you more than once."

"Inoichi! He's been driving me up the walls!" One of the ANBU said as he passed by.

"I have a special request." A silver haired man said as he landed by Naruto book in hand. "Get. Might. Gai... He's been driving me insane with all of his Flames of Youth, and Rivalry crap." The man said, and then he went back to...Well whatever he had been doing before. Requests just kept flowing in. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had been keeping people sane by pranking those they requested, a silent agreement for everyone, they had given requests to Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji, but they were slower, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke tended to be able to put together the prank that would most annoy the person if they just knew said persons personality, and their schedules...They were going to have FUN...

* * *

Naruto was quite happy as not only Sasuke, and Itachi were walking him home, but their parents. He had never had so many people paying so much attention like this before. He skipped along and stopped at the door to his apartment. He unlocked it opened it and opened the door. He walked in the family of four (In truth five) walking in behind him. Itachi and Fugaku smirked, while Mikoto grinned, and Sasuke was curious. They noticed Naruto freeze as he made it out of the hall.

* * *

Naruto got out of the short hall and froze…Everything was gone…And he did the only thing anyone in his position could do for that moment…He fainted…

* * *

Itachi had caught Naruto before he had even begun to fall backwards… "Do you think we should've told him before?" He asked…Sasuke walked past and went wide eyed.

"What-"

"We said we had a surprise…" Mikoto said.

"Uhhh…I-I don't get it." Itachi picked up the unconscious Naruto.

* * *

After Itachi had gotten Naruto to wake up and they had gotten home he had seated Sasuke and Naruto in the living room on a seat across from himself. "After that first night at the inn I decided something needed to be done. Naruto you needed a safer more welcoming environment. So after a lot of work with the Hokage, and mounds of paperwork, and plenty of glaring, Father and I finally got the counsels, and elders, and all of the people that are really biased because of something, to agree to let our clan adopt you." Sasuke and Naruto eyes became comically large.

"Wait so you mean…Naruto is now really…?"

"Yes. He is now legally little brother." And Naruto fainted again…And didn't wake up until the next morning…Two shocks in one day was just too much.

* * *

Naruto woke up thinking last night was all a dream. But when he smelled something cooking, and saw a view of the Hokage monument he knew that it was all real…After a few more minutes under the nice blanket, he sat up. After a few more minutes he got up out of bed and tip-toed to the door. Then opened the door to find…Itachi waiting…

"Hello Naruto. I was wondering how long it would take for you to get over your shock…"

"Yea…" Naruto said. 'He did it on purpose! His voice is just TOO smug!'

"Oh breakfast is down on the table. And Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Sakura, and Kiba are here. Apparently you were planning on something?"

"Oh right…Something…" Naruto said.

"Just if Jiraiya is still in the village make sure he gets pranked."

"Right!"

"Oh and one more thing, in those drawers there are some new clothes for you. I convinced father to allow your kill me orange color scheme, well most of it...They've also still got the swirl you always seemed so intent on having, but there's also the Uchiha crest." Itachi closed the door and walked away. Naruto opened one of the drawers to find a shirt that was black on the shoulders, and orange below, a swirl on the back and the Uchiha crest on both of his arms, then there were some shorts that were black with orange stripes on each side.

Once dressed, Naruto walked out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"…it's going to be such a drag." He heard Shikamaru finishing a sentence.

"I think you're lucky." Choji said munching on some bacon that Mikoto had happily placed in front of him. Naruto entered.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sasuke said immediately after he saw him.

Everyone looked at him and was evidently surprised by his new clothing.

"So Shika what's going on that you guys were talking about?"

"My mom's pregnant. She says I'm going to be (AKA should be) excited. But it's just going to be troublesome…"

"Oh come one what's so bad about her being pregnant?"

"She's grumpier than ever before. I couldn't even sleep in five minutes. And I wasn't allowed to nap at breakfast. And dad is weirdly alert, and…and not napping. It's messing up my whole little world!" Shikamaru ranted.

"Oh yea Naruto I wanted to say I'm happy for you about getting adopted especially since you were already pretty much a part of the Uchiha's anyways."

"Yup! I might have been a little…eh shocked but I'm really happy!"

"Shocked you walked into what used to be your apartment found it empty and fainted. Then you found out what was going on and fainted again." Sasuke said. Kiba laughed.

"Yea, yea, well…Anyways I think we should get to…Work…" Naruto said mysteriously.

"Not yet." Mikoto said putting a plate piled high with food in front of Naruto. "You're not leaving this table until that's gone." Naruto shrugged and inhaled it all in three minutes.

"Done!" Mikoto stared as Naruto and the other six plus Akamaru hopped up from the table (Ok Shikamaru didn't hop up he moved like a snail.) and the pranksters all filed out of the Uchiha home. Choji taking the rest of the bacon he had been eating. (And more that Mikoto had put on his plate as he passed her…)

* * *

The Third Hokage sat at his desk relishing in the yells of the Village Elders. They burst into his office seconds later.

"Ugh! Do you know what Naruto Uzu-Uchiha just did?" Koharu said.

"Well…I would assume he dumped itching powder and sparkles mixed with glue onto you…And then put paint over that and to top it all off feathers…" Sarutobi said completely calm as he tried to keep a grin off of his face.

"UGH! You had better make sure he gets some punishment for this!" She yelled.

"I'm not so sure Fugaku would be happy if I punished his son…" He said avoiding the fact that it was him who had asked for them to be pranked. Koharu screamed in frustration. Then she stormed out angrily.

"You know…If you keep doing that she's going to strangle you one day…" Homura said then left as well.

"I'm not so sure I'll live to that day…" He sighed. Then went back to working on paperwork, because after this pranking spree he was going to have at least three more two foot stacks of paperwork…

* * *

After an entire day of pranking (And stopping at Ichiraku ramen about twelve times each, that goes for the entirety of the pranksters…) Naruto collapsed onto his bed.

"Hey why are you in my bed?" Naruto asked sleepily as Sasuke lay down on his bed with him.

"It's twenty feet closer…" Sasuke said already almost asleep. Naruto just shrugged, he didn't exactly mind. Just so long as he didn't end up on the floor in the morning…And five minutes later neither of them was awake enough to note Itachi peek in before going to bed him.

* * *

"Ugh…I feel like I over trained…" Naruto said, his arms felt like stone, but his legs felt like led. But he ignored how heavy he felt and got himself up anyways. He got dressed for the day, and lightly punched Sasuke in the arm successfully waking him up. ("I don't want to get up..." "Oh come on, you're fine!" *Naruto punches him* "Alright fine I'm up, just don't do it harder, I need both my arms to be a Ninja!")

The two quietly crept down the stairs. And they heard a familiar voice in the kitchen. They peeked in through the doorway.

"Konan!" Naruto yelled going to give her a hug. Sasuke came in behind him giving her a hug as well.

"Hey kiddies!" She said with a smile. They back up and noticed a leaf headband on her forehead.

"Wow! Are you a ninja for our village now?" Naruto asked immediately his heaviness forgotten and being back to his ball of energy self.

"Yea, after I left the Akatsuki I didn't know where to go so I came here and asked the Hokage to let become a part of the village. He was fine enough with it!"

"Yea the old man is that way!"

"You should really show a little more respect." Konan chided.

"Nah, he's been doing that for years and the old man doesn't ever try and fix it, in fact he sometimes cracks a grin at it." Konan smiled as they launched into explanations of their pranks and the rest of their time at Hogwarts before their break. But it eventually turned into an all-out brawl between Sasuke and Naruto until their mother pulled them apart. Sasuke and Naruto then left to find their friends…And see if they could push a certain 50+ year old pervert into the woman's side of the hot springs again…

* * *

They stopped at Sakura's house first grabbing her, and then they went to Shikamaru's house and were told he had gone to see Choji. They went to Choji's house and were told that Shikamaru had taken him out to their favorite place. They went found them. Then they went to Shino's house and got him. Then they finally got Kiba, the last person of their group. And all the while they were unaware that they had a stocker…Or more like Naruto had a stocker. (I bet you know who it is now…)

* * *

Ibiki Morino and a squad of 18 ANBU were yelling rude insults and curses (That must be where they learned the bad language…) and they chased the group of eight (Akamaru included in the count) with orange Kunai in hand as the orange clashed horribly with the blue green hair they now had (Like Gai and Lee's green blue spandex blue green), and the skin that they had scratched red. One of them threw a light pink Senbon. And a few White shuriken caught Kiba's coat which he had to abandon. They had to stop as they found the gate of Training Area 44, also known as the Forest of Death…

"So…Scary forest that has huge snakes that'll eat us…Or ANBU wanting to kill us…?" Kiba asked.

"Snakes…" Was the unanimous answer that came all in on big chorus…

They all climbed the tall fence surrounding the forest and plopped down on the ground once they were low enough to let go of the fence, then they went inside the tree line. The group of ANBU turned back but a purple haired sadistic woman took their place.

"It's-it's-it's HER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Naruto yelped and took off.

"Okay…I don't get what's so scary about her…"

"She locked Naruto in a chair for twelve hours and totally freaked him out because the entire time she was laughing sadistically as she 'played' with him…" Sasuke answered.

"Do I want to know why?"

"The brat had pranked me..." After hearing that short story everyone took off as if their lives depended on it...and well they sort of did...They all met each other in a small clearing crashing into each other and all falling back. They heard Anko nearby and instantly moved as a group they finally found a cave they could hide in until Anko was gone. They just hoped she didn't notice the cave or they were screwed. They walked into the back and stood there hoping their pursuer would pass by them. Naruto plopped down onto something and a loud hiss was heard them the blonde disappeared leaving the face of a snake where he was.

"Naruto! SPIT HIM OUT NOW!" Sasuke demanded. Only it wasn't in a normal way. It was a hissing that left his lips instead of speech, and surprisingly the Snake obeyed. Naruto crawled out of the mouth of the snake. "I have a request." Sasuke said in the hissing again.

"And what might that be?"

"I want you to guard the mouth of the cave, and if anyone comes looking for us then scare them away... please?" Sasuke asked looking up at the snake with giant sparkling eyes (You know like the ones Boots uses).

"I will not usually listen to those that enter my cave...But seeing as you're one of those gifted with the tongue Snakes...I will allow it..." Sasuke looked up at the snake gratefully as it moved to sit in the mouth of the cave.

"Alright everyone quiet." Sasuke said as Anko noisily entered the area the mouth of the cave was in. They heard her hiss for a few seconds, then the snake, then Anko, then the Snake, then Anko, then the snake, then Anko, then the snake, then Anko hissed again and she left...And Sasuke having heard the conversation fell on the ground laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Kiba asked.

"What the snake said was absolutely HILARIOUS!" He said as he got up.

"And what exactly did the snake say?" Shino asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Sasuke sat down.

"Hey have you seen any kiddies around here?"

"Seven children and a puppy?"

"Yea."

"I ate them."

"No seriously!"

"Alright fine. The tigers ate them."

"I mean it! If those kids get killed their parents will be sooooo pissed at me!"

"Alright they ran off to the north."

"Thank you!"

"Wait so freeze. Sasuke how could you understand them?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"All I heard was Hissing." She replied.

"Yea me too..." Naruto admitted.

"It's natural, only certain humans of a certain magical clan can snake speak. Though there is one exception…"

"The snake says that only people of a certain wizard clan can snake speak. And that there's only a certain exception..."

"You know this place is pretty good for hiding...I wonder if we could use it all the time. Can we?" Choji said. They got an answer from the snake as it nodded its head in agreement.

"Yea but we would have to make some more entrances all over this forest and maybe even the village so that we can escape and also not draw attention to this specific spot. Also maybe we should make this a meeting spot…If the snake is ok with it of course." Shikamaru said.

"So long as you make entertaining conversation with me and don't mind bringing me some of those nice meats from your supermarket once in a while. Oh and my name is Inagi, not snake."

"He says it's fine so long as we bring him some nice meat from the supermarket, and make good conversations. Oh and his name is Inagi not Snake."

"That's all fine and well…But how are we going to make conversation with him if we can't speak snake?" Sakura asked. Inagi looked like he was grinning. Suddenly six smaller snakes appeared Inagi hissed to them for a few seconds until the six fanned out and wrapped around Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto's arm then they bit each of them.

"As I said there is one exception. Those that gain the trust, the respect, or loyalty of me or my two brothers can gain the ability of Parseltongue, and although you didn't gain my respect, loyalty, and I still don't trust you completely…you have gained my friendship." Inagi said everyone was surprised when they actually understood what he was saying. The little snakes disappeared in poofs of smoke.

"Wait so we can speak the language of snakes, and understand it?" Kiba asked.

"Well…Considering you're speaking the language now, and you understand me…Yes."

"I'm speaking it now?"

"Yes." Inagi answered. He moved his head out of the cave entrance. "Hmmm…You should be getting home. Also realize that because of your new status of being able to speak Parseltongue the Snake's will barely take one look before backing off, those that can speak our language are highly respected. Also if you ever need help just ask one of the snakes around. Though not all of them will answer, most will."

The kids stood up and left the cave. They quickly and quietly made their way through the forest Shino having made a pathway of his bugs on the way in so they wouldn't get lost. They climbed the gate and hurried home.

* * *

Shino slowly opened the door to his home sneaking in and slipping off his shoes, and then he slowly made his way through his house going into the kitchen to get a quick snack before bed. After that he oh so quietly and slowly made his way to his room, then went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly not even noticing as his mother opened his door slightly to look in.

* * *

Shikamaru lazily (Meaning not very stealthily) opened his door took off his shoes and went to his room…Or tried…His mother found him and he got a ten minute lecture on curfew, except he fell asleep two minutes in and got whacked on the head with the frying pan…Which only served to knock him out…

* * *

Choji walked into his house. He had stopped on his way home and grabbed some BBQ; His father whom had been waiting for him to get home gave him a look. Choji shriveled up a bit under it and offered the BBQ in apology, his father happily accepted and there was a silent agreement that Choji would be home on time instead of giving his parents near heart attacks.

* * *

Kiba snuck into his house and grabbed a few dog biscuits for Akamaru, and some food for himself. Then they snuck out into the hall to find…Tsume…And she looked absolutely PISSED. Kiba U turned and hurried to his room closing and locking and barricading his door. Then he closed locked and barricaded his window. Then he crawled under his bed and fell asleep using Akamaru as a pillow. (That doesn't mean he can hide from the lecture forever. He'll have to leave his room sometime.)

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her home slowly and quietly…only to be mauled by her mother with her father behind her. Then they sat her in the kitchen and gave her a piece of their minds…

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke slowly crept into the house and towards the stairs but before they were even up the first step the door opened as Itachi and Fugaku entered the house They started to scurry up the stairs hoping to avoid them but it was not to be, Itachi intercepted them at the top of the stairs grabbing them by their shirts and carrying them back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Then he plopped them down and wrapped duct tape around them making it impossible to escape. (Ah, the wonderful uses of duct tape… (*Authoress uses duct tape to tie up all of the characters that are pissed off and trying to kill her* "Oh I fear he day I write Naruto learning the Rasengan…") *Hears Chidori coming from Kakashi…*)

* * *

The next morning the group of kids met at their new lair.

"My mom tried to lecture me and I fell asleep, and then she whacked my head with the frying pan." Shikamaru said as he nursed the lump on his head, and his face became pouty.

"My parents were really worried and mad and said that if I was out that late again then they would ground me for a week." Sakura said.

"I made it home and to bed with no problems." Shino said.

"I gave my dad some BBQ and promised not to stay out past curfew again." Choji said.

"Dad and Itachi came in right as we were going up the stairs and so we tried to get to bed…But Itachi kinda intercepted us and tied us up with Duct tape..." Sasuke said.

"Then they lectured us for three hours…"

"Has anyone seen Kiba today?" Sakura asked right as Akamaru entered the cave.

"Where is Kiba?" Choji asked him. Akamaru dropped a note out of his mouth and Choji took it.

**Ok so I got home, got me and Akamaru snacks, then we started going towards bed and right as I entered the hall she appeared…My mother and she was furious so I'm currently hiding in my room…Under my bed…With my window and door barricaded. But I really gotta go to the bathroom, and I'm starving! HELP ME!**

**(Really I mean it I need help!)**

"I think that perhaps we should probably go help him." Shino said. Suddenly there was a rustling and a squeak and a young girl with pale eyes and dark blue hair fell out of the bushes beside the mouth of the cave.

"Hello who're you?" Naruto asked her offering a hand.

"I-I-I-I is-am Hinata H-Hyuga…" She said her face turning as red as a tomato when she realized who had helped her up. And she fainted shortly after that.

"Whoa! What?! She-she-she-"

"She's fine Naruto, she only fainted." Shikamaru said.

"Oh…I wonder why…" Everyone looked at him incredulously, but didn't say anything, though Naruto got the point that they knew something.

"What do you know?"

Sakura sighed. "There is reason no one's bothered to say anything. If you ever get sharp enough to realize what the fainting means then you'll know." Hinata stirred a bit opening her yes, and looking up. She saw the familiar yellow tuft of hair above her and felt very warm again. But this time she willed herself not to faint and sat up, she found Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji were talking, Naruto adding in a comment once in a while. It was something about saving Kiba…. It was sort of coming in bits and pieces. She noticed that they were trying to figure out how to find out where everyone was in the house.

"I can help you!" She volunteered.

"True…Hyuga did ring a bell…You have the special eyes right?" Shikamaru asked.

"The Byakugan, it gives enhanced vision, and allows us to see through objects." Hinata explained.

"Cool!" Naruto said.

"Well now that we have that all figured out we should go save Kiba before he gives in…" Sasuke said standing everyone else followed suit and they hurried to the Inuzuka compound.

* * *

Hinata got ready to activate her eyes. "Byakugan!" She looked in to see Kiba cowering under his bed, Kiba's mother outside his door drinking the strongest brand of coffee legally available within the village walls, and eating Dango. There was also a clone of her outside Kiba's window. She informed them of the scene.

You could almost hear Shino's smirk as he said his next words. "Strongest brand of coffee in the village…hmmm…" Everyone else smirked at his thoughts.

"Uhhh...What's your plan?" Hinata asked as Naruto charged into the house.

"Once upon a time, a certain blonde kid, with five times the energy of a three year old, got coffee...The strongest brand legally available. The blonde drank the coffee and his energy was 18 times the usual, he crashed a meeting between the clan heads and the Hokage and after he got rid of his excess energy (And destroyed half of that level of the tower) was banned from EVER having coffee again. And anyone who allowed him to do so would be in BIG trouble. And they all lived happily ever after. The End." Sasuke said.

"Uhhh...Ok...So then that was Naruto...?"

"Yup and Tsume is the Inuzuka clan head and so she was at said meeting and Kiba says her eye still twitches whenever she sees Naruto. She still likes him and all but she's still not gotten over what happened before..."

"Man I'm sure glad you three came home on Friday and not yesterday otherwise Iruka sensei would be absolutely pissed." Shikamaru said as he flopped back into the grass to watch the clouds. "Oh and he told us to tell you, that you guys have to come to the academy while you're home."

* * *

With Tsume and Naruto...

Naruto dashed past her swiping her coffee.

"YOU BRAT GIVE BACK HERE! NOW!"

"Only if you let the fact of Kiba being out so late slide even if it's just this once. Or...I could drink this..." Naruto sloshed it around in the cup. She looked at it horror filling her very being. She hadn't forgotten the last time he had gotten that coffee...

"F-F-FINE! Just don't drink it!" Naruto politely handed the cup back to her and Kiba opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Oh and can Kiba sleepover with me and Sasuke tonight?"

"Fine..." She agreed clutching the cup.

"Oh by the way where did you leave Akamaru?" Kiba asked as they turned to walk out of the house.

"Oh he's chatting with Inagi!" Naruto said.

"Oh, okay..." Kiba said. Just then Hana came into the hall.

"I...Don't think I want to know..." She said taking in the coffee cup in her mothers hand, Naruto and Kiba looking like they had just taken over the world and all of the stuff in Kiba's room sloppily pushed back into place. She opened the door to her room entered and closed it. Naruto and Kiba shrugged leaving to go outside.

* * *

"Alright We've got Kiba!" Naruto yelped triumphantly high-fiving Sasuke.

"ALRIGHT! Now for everyone else. Hey everyone, who would like to sleepover?" Sasuke asked the group. Everyone but Hinata answered an affirmative.

"You helped us out. You're invited to Hinata!" Naruto said.

"W-well...I'll have t-to convince my f-father, b-but if he agrees...I-I think I w-would enjoy it..." She answered her fingers fidgeting.

"Alright!" Naruto chirped and everyone went home to tell their parents and see if they could get them to agree to the idea."

* * *

Naruto waited outside of the gates to the Uchiha District soon being joined by Choji, Shikamaru (Who decided on star gazing instead of Cloud watching since it was dark), Shino, then Hinata, Her annoying cousin Neji who had been sent to watch Hinata, Sakura joined them soon enough, and Naruto stood.

"Alright everyone's here, lets go!"

"Uhh but what about Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"He's already at home with Sasuke they're setting up. The guest room needed a bit of cleaning considering no one's been in there for a while and we also are going to have a lot of snacks, extra sweet chocolate should keep us up most of the night, and then when mix the chocolate with marshmallows it's even better than coffee!" Naruto said hand on the back of his head as they strolled down the street, but they were only half listening to him. Everyone behind him noticed that some of the Uchiha's in the area were down right glaring at the blonde, while others were looking at him darkly, but then a few others greeted him with smiles. And Naruto just ignored all of it except the greetings as though it was just so routine.

"Hey Naruto any idea why there are people shooting you glares?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto stopped.

"I...Really don't know..." He said sounding slightly lost, and his posture showed he was very confused. But he quickly re-took that grin, and bouncy step of his, the only part of him he let everyone see. Then he started chattering on as if nothing had happened, walking towards his house. Sasuke and Kiba greeted them at the door Sasuke and Neji sharing light glares before going about their own business. Neji was to keep a close eye on Hinata, and Sasuke was supposed to be showing the guests, so for the most part they ignored each other. Everyone nosily clambered up the stairs at a cheetah's pace...Well almost all of them. Shikamaru went more at a snails pace but he made it and walked into Naruto's room. It was different now than the day when he had first woken up in it. His posters and few pictures were everywhere. Fugaku had agreed to let him paint the walls orange and get orange curtains for his windows, and orange sheets. Heck even the lamp shade was orange!

"Naruto...Couldn't you have done your room in a darker color...Like I don't know, blue, or brown?" Shikamaru asked as the amazingly bright room blinded him.

"No, I love orange!"

"Well that's a duh fact. I came in here earlier and almost fainted from the sudden brightness!" Kiba said.

"After a few times you get used to." Sasuke said.

Choji looked around the room and found various sugary things. "Hmmm...So lets see...We've got chocolate, and marshmallows, and Dango, and...what's that?"

"Ah. That is something from the other side of the barrier it's called Soda. It has a lot of sugar, and it's all fizzy, and it tastes good!" Sakura explained.

"Alright dig in!" Sasuke said. Everyone explored a few other things from the other side of the barrier, but Hinata didn't make any move to get anything. Neji watched from a corner as he silently ate a few marshmallows and sipped a caffeinated drink he had gotten on the way. He had assumed that a sleepover would bring very little sleep, and considering the way the kids were munching on all of the sugar...He would be proven right in his assumption. He saw Naruto go over and talk with Hinata then drag her over to the bowls of candy and drinks and helped her pick some out. Soon enough Hinata was smiling and laughing and actually being comfortable around other people. She didn't even faint when Naruto sat by her.

* * *

Seven hours later...

_'Curse Naruto...And Sasuke...And Kiba! They made me eat so much sugar I still can't sleep! It sucks! And I'm the only one not to have lost energy yet!'_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he sat on the roof. Suddenly Itachi appeared beside him.

"Well I must say you being the only one not asleep is one of the most surprising things I've ever happened upon." He said.

"Naruto Kiba and Sasuke made me eat so much sugar that I now I can't sleep. It's such a drag."

"How did they make you eat that much sugar?"

"After Hinata and Sakura went to their room, the three somehow got me into an eating contest and I was already comatose so I went with it. By the time the sugar rush came around I realized I had eaten 80 marshmallows, 15 big chocolate bars, drank seven cans of soda, eaten half of the Dango (Or in other words, all of what was left of it!), and a few other things I can't think of right now, it was too late...Oh by the way where are your parents?"

"Sleeping...With are plugs...And headphones...Pillows over their heads..."

"Well maybe you should go try and sleep." Itachi said.

"Yea maybe if I lay down then I can go to sleep." Shikamaru agreed going to the edge of the roof and stepping onto the window sill, and into the room. He lay down, not even bothering to get into the sleeping bag that he had set up a few hours ago when even Naruto- the blonde ball of energy- decided it was time to call it a night.

* * *

Naruto woke up and after taking his usual five minutes under the warm covers sat up. He found Kiba and Akamaru were also awake, Neji was still in his corner asleep (He had crashed about three hours before the rest), Sasuke seemed to be waking up, Sakura and Hinata were coming towards the room chatting merrily, Shino had bags under his eyes (Yes even with the glasses they were noticeable), Choji was sitting up muttering something about Bacon, eggs, and breakfast...And then there was Shikamaru...Laying there with drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. Naruto took one look and decided to wake him up so he could eat. He got out of bed and shook the kid. Shikamaru didn't do anything to react. He shook him again...No reaction, Hinata and Sakura entered.

"Hey wake up!" He yelled. Shikamaru didn't answer. "OH MY GOSH SHIKAMARU DIED!" He yelped.

"SHUT UP WOULD YOU?!" Shikamaru yelled, successfully waking Neji up.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Oh good you didn't die." Shikamaru sighed rolling over and going back to sleep.

"OHHH CRAP!" Kiba yelped seeing the time. "We're going to be late to the academy!" Everyone looked at the orange clock on the wall and their eyes widened.

"Hurry! We've gotta get there before Iruka Sensei skins us!" Naruto yelped getting dressed for the day.

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino (Yes Shino actually got somewhat worried), Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata burst into the class room.

* * *

"You're…early by .005 seconds."

"YES!"

"Alright go and sit down now." Iruka said sighing. Everyone went to take their seats and sat there sleeping through their lessons…Until that is Iruka threw wadded up pieces of paper at each of them…Flaming wadded up pieces of paper…

* * *

The rest of the vacation came, passed, and ended. And very quickly Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura were standing waiting for the Port key to take them back to Hogwarts. They each had their small bags with them.

"BYE!" Naruto said just before the port key activated taking them back to freezing cold England…Man they were gonna get sooooo cold when they got there…

* * *

YAY! I finally finished this chapter! It only took forever and a day! (Not really but it did take a while!) Yea this is the second longest chapter; the first chapter is a few hundred words longer but meh. I'm going to work on when Worlds Collide now! Chow! ^^


	10. Naruto's Gift

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! ^^

Alright I'm sure most of you either haven't given it a thought or have guessed (Probably correctly) about Naruto and his dreams. Well you will soon enough get a solid answer. Also in case you haven't realized, at Hogwarts, unless it's something very serious, Itachi is pretty much the guardian of the kids and the one to hear about it, so complaints and the responsibility of damages, actions, words, etc. will be shunted over to Itachi.

Just for help...

_Italics_ are things said in the past, or thoughts.

**Bold**, is something that is being read out loud.

Underline, is when someone is speaking Parseltongue, or a snake is the one speaking.

_**Bold and Italics**_, is when they are speaking in Japanese in England, exactly the same for Konoha. Also if something in the middle of the sentences spoken in the other language it will just be bolded.

The Ninja of Hogwarts Chapter 10

Naruto's Gift

* * *

They got back to England and found that it was colder than when they and left and they weren't bundled up like they had been before. They all shivered putting on all of their jackets, coats, insulated pants, and socks, and then squeezed their sandals on, leaving Itachi's room and going to their dorms for the night. The rest of the school would be coming back the day after next so they decided to enjoy the peace and quiet while they could.

* * *

Fred, George, Ron, and Percy greeted them when they entered. Naruto and Sasuke stayed and informed Fred and George on the pranks, while Sakura went to go catch some sleep.

"OH and guess what!" Naruto said excitedly his eyes lit up like stars.

"What?"

"Konan is a part of the leaf village now!" Sasuke said.

"Yea."

"And guess what else!"

"What?"

"She's gets to live in the Uchiha district! So we can see her all of the time!" They finished in unison.

Fred looked them over. "Well you should go to bed, you look tired...Then once you get up George and I have a prank planned..." The younger nodded and left with muttered words they made their way to their dorm and were very pleasantly surprised to find a pile of presents at the ends of each of their beds.

"Oh yea those came over Christmas while you were gone. I'm pretty sure mum sent each of you sweaters. Mine's always maroon it's awful. I hope you have more luck than me." They just ignored the raving boy that was Ron Weasly and started opening the presents. They opened a couple of lumpy packages first and each found sweaters just as Ron had thought. Naruto's was a blindingly bright orange with an N on it, and Sasuke's was a mid blue with a S on it.

"My gosh! Naruto put that away it's blinding!" Ron said hiding his eyes.

"Never!" Naruto said putting it on.

"Sasuke how the bloody heck are you not blinded?!"

"His room...It's way worse...case and point, it's bright at night just from having a ray of moonlight shining in." He said grabbing another package. He opened it and something silvery, flowing like water, and light fell out.

"Whoa, what is that?!" Naruto asked.

"Whoa! It can't be! Do you know what that is?!"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking at the cloak without much interest.

"It's an invisibility cloak!" Ron said flabbergasted.

"A what?"

"Put it on!" Sasuke put it on and heard Naruto gasp.

"Look at yourself!" Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke walked over to the mirror and gasped himself.

"I'm gone! But I can still feel myself here!"

"That is so cool, I envy you! I wish I had one!" Ron blurted out, but started turning red at the last bit, he hadn't meant for it to sound the way it did.

"I agree with Ron!" Naruto said admiring the cloak that sat neatly on his brother's frame.

"Well we can all use it so long as the three...No Sakura's coming in, four of us know."

"Sakura's-?" The door flew open.

"After that nap I feel so much better! OH MY-" She stopped mid sentence as Naruto's hand placed itself over her mouth.

"Stop. We would rather not have the entirety of the Gryffindor house knowing about it." Sasuke said. She nodded and Naruto released her.

"It's an invisibility cloak! And it's totally wicked!" Ron said. "Sasuke put on the hood!" Sasuke shrugged and put it on. Now he was all gone. Not just a head floating in midair.

"That is cool!" Sakura said.

"Well we were all just talking about it, and these two and if you'd like you as well are free to use it so long as all of us know."

"But there is one problem with that plan." Sakura said.

"And what's that?"

"We won't always all be around to be told. How about we leave a note in the place it's supposed to be at. We all have a note and we sign them with different names. Let's see...You're Turnip...You can be Goldie Locks, Rainy, and I'll be princess."

"Princess and turnip we can keep, but I will _never_ use the name Goldie Locks." Naruto said horrified.

"And I'm not that gloomy am I?"

"I'm not a turnip!"

"Fine. What do you guys want?"

"Well Sasuke can be Pyro, Ron can be eh...Chess! And I can be Sky."

"Sky, Princess, and Turnip we keep, but I want something else...Pyro Prince!"

"Pyro Prince?"

"Well I'm already pretty much considered a prince back home so why not use it, and even add a bit of my personality," Sakura, and Naruto nodded seeing his point.

"I WON'T BE TURNIP!"

"Fine. Make your name."

"How about Champion...No! Chess Champion, or CC for short,"

"That works. Alright...Well it'll be in the bottom of my trunk so if any of you need it just do so. But always burn the notes. We don't want someone using them after they've been discarded."

* * *

Sasuke sighed as once again he and Naruto were unable to sleep. They had been having trouble due to dreams; most of which seemed to come true in Naruto's. The only good dream Naruto had that had been good and come true was one about free ramen.

"Itachi I don't want to sleep...Isn't there any way I can just stay awake all of the time?"

"Why don't you want to sleep?"

"Because I keep having bad dreams...And most of them keep coming true."

_'I wonder...'_ "Naruto I want you to come with me, we're going to go and talk to someone."

"Who?"

"You'll find out..."

"Oh. Ok." Naruto agreed as they began walking out of the Gryffindor common room, this was something that Sakura (Who stayed up with the two when they weren't able to sleep) and Sasuke (Who was also having nightmares), were very curious about.

"Can we come to?" Sakura asked. Sasuke doing puppy eyes, it took Itachi four minutes to break under the eyes.

"Alright. We'll all go,"

"YAY!" They cheered, then after they finished their celebration they started walking through the castle.

"Where are we going? I've never been in this tower before." Sakura said.

"I wouldn't think you would have. At the top of this tower is...A ladder that leads to a room, with a specific person inside that might be able to help Naruto."

"Ok...Who is this person?"  
"You'll find out..." Itachi answered, beginning to climb up the ladder. Instantly he felt his nose become so overloaded he almost fainted but, he willed himself from allowing that. "Alright here we go." He said pulling the kids up and into the room so that they couldn't run away.

"Hello. I foresaw that I would have visitors tonight, so I stayed in my classroom. Welcome." She said as she sat at a table with a crystal ball.

"It-it's her..." Naruto said staying behind Itachi, Trelawney always creeped him out because she stared at him often.

"So Itachi you have finally decided to bring the child here."

"He won't sleep because of nightmares. I'm really hoping you can help. I've already been hearing complaints about how he's sleeping through class."

"As have I, let me see...Come here child." Naruto shook his head. Itachi moved and Naruto moved with him.

"Naruto this might help you be able to sleep."

"She's always staring at me. No way."

"If you do this she might stop staring. Right Trelawney."

"If I am proven correct, or wrong, there is no need to watch you."

"See? Go on Naruto."

"Fine..." Naruto agreed sourly.

"Please sit down." Trelawney said. Naruto took the seat across the table from her. "Now I want you to look through the ball please." Naruto willed himself forward and stared into the Crystal Ball before him. Trelawney sat there for a full five minutes before the young blonde gasped. "Do you see something?"

"I see...Its professor Dumbledore...He's pacing his office; Wait no the Old Man's office, he seems really worried about something. I see a date on the calendar...It looks like it's the day after school ends...This...Year..."

"You have a gift. The gift of a seer, I saw hints of it the moment I saw you, so I watched; and now I am fully sure, you are a truly gifted child; I believe you have the strongest ability to foresee things than anyone before you. You can know things with such detail before they happen and prepare yourself. Perhaps it at times cannot be changed by knowledge, but you can perhaps prevent certain details, often giving you the ability to protect those you care about."

"So pretty much I can use knowledge of events to keep them from going a certain way?" Naruto asked excited that he was learning something helpful; his dislike for the teacher was diminishing the more they talked.

"In simpler terms," Trelawney said. "But I warn you. Certain things must happen that will set off chains of events that could change the course of history. You must think about the consequences of changing any event, even something so small as stepping on a spider can change the course of events." Naruto looked at her with only half understanding. Trelawney decided a demonstration was in order. "You see child it is like this," She grabbed a brick and pulled showing a chalkboard; she then reached into a drawer in her desk and pulled out some chalk. "Tell me an experience, how did you meet these three? Tell me in detail."

"Well…I had over trained and showed up at class late. I was still really tired and sat down beside Sasuke and fell asleep, it was a total accident in fact Sasuke and I had come to dislike each other over only three months. Well when I woke up he had written down all of my notes and gave them to me. He said it was thanks for keeping the fan girls out of the seat so he could get something done…" Naruto yawned. "Then after that we had some ramen together and talked eventually we came to an agreement that I would keep the fan girls away, and we would train together once in a while."

"Keep going."

"Well we became close friends, I guess Sasuke was kind of like an older brother, actually he is now…But that's not the point. Eventually one of the times we were meeting he brought Itachi with him, he was usually alone, and I wasn't very good with strangers, especially not those older than me. But Itachi was really nice and we eventually became as close as Sasuke and I."

"What about the girl?"

"Well when the letters for Hogwarts came she happened to be nearby, and she took her letter when she found out it was for her she read it, Sasuke and I found the same letter, and we went to see the Old Man, after a while our parents, and the Old man who was my guardian at the time allowed us to come here. Over time we bonded into a tight group of siblings…Well as close as possible to siblings." He looked at the board, and found everything he had just told her there in shaky handwriting, if fact her handwriting looked much like a first graders who has just started out, it was obvious that she didn't write much.

"Now here we are. You see here is the thing, if your abilities had shown you over training, and sitting by Sasuke you most likely would have avoided it yes?" Naruto nodded. "Well if you had changed one of those tiny details you would not have met Sasuke, or Professor Itachi."

"And Sakura?"

"Well perhaps you might not have gotten your letter from what I can tell you and Sasuke didn't like each other very much there could also be other factors that could keep you and Sakura from meeting. It is a very vague event that could or couldn't have happened from various reasons even from a single step, word, or action." Naruto finally nodded in understanding, he got exactly what she meant.

"So in my current dream Ron gets hurt and Hermione Granger, she protects him…So then does that mean I should consider what I see…and think about it before deciding to change or leave it?"

"Precisely," Trelawney said erasing the board, hiding it and sitting back down. "You aren't that easy to teach…But I think if you are alright with it, and if the Headmaster approves, I would like to have you in my class. Usually you aren't allowed to start until third year, but that is because you can only chose your classes starting there, then you go through with them after that year. That is how it works here at Hogwarts."

"I think…I would like that. Who knows maybe I can even make it farther into my dreams with a little help."

"Yes. But also realize that the farther you extend your magical powers, the farther your abilities of Divination will go. Now you should go to bed not only does the rest of the school get back but I believe that the Weasleys will wonder where you are for they know you are all back I am sure." Naruto nodded.

"Bye. Oh and thanks." Naruto said he went over to Itachi Sakura and Sasuke…Except they were all passed out, and he knew why, the room was heavily perfumed. They probably couldn't take it. But for some reason the smell only soothed him, though he was scared of how warm the room got in the day…And in the summer. "Ita...Wake up...I can't carry you down the ladder..."

"..."

"Alright fine I'll just drop you down and hope you survive."

"N-no I'm up..." Itachi said groggily.

"Great well why don't you get Sakura and Sasuke, because I can't carry them."

"I kind of assumed that." Itachi said as he got up slowly.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Just this room, it's completely overwhelming my senses. Isn't it affecting you?"

"No not really, I mean it's calming, but nothing more than that."

"Huh. Well let's go." Itachi said loading Sasuke and Sakura over his shoulders. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room and Itachi deposited the sleeping kids there. Naruto sat down in one of the armchairs and was instantly asleep. No one who saw them there would really notice because the three were often crashed out in the common room.

* * *

Trelawney walked slowly, quietly, and in an indescribable way, happily towards the Headmasters office. She wasn't going to wait at all. Naruto Uzumaki (She doesn't yet know he was adopted) wasn't just a gifted seer. No, as she had emphasized earlier, Naruto seemed to have the strongest gift ever, no one before him had been able to get such vivid images, times, dates, talent for divination had appeared before, but on such a level, and in a ten year old child, she was very excited. So excited that she almost bumped into Itachi, almost, but his skills as a ninja wouldn't allow for such an error, and in less than a second he was back on his way...To the headmaster's office.

"Are you also going to Dumbledore's office?" Itachi asked her.

"Yes. I want to have Naruto in my class. He is the most gifted seer I have ever seen. No he's more than gifted. He's quite possibly the most talented seer ever born. So why are you going to the headmasters office?"

"I would like to have my class schedule changed so that it is not just on Fridays, but also on Tuesdays. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are getting behind in their studies from home, and I need extra time to train them...Not to mention the students probably haven't done much over the break, laziest bunch of brats I've ever seen. So tell me how does this branch of magic work?"

"Well every seer has his or her way of knowing the future. Some see dreams, others use crystal balls, others have prophesies. It all depends on the seer, though they only have one. Or so I used to think. Naruto can not only see it through dreams but through crystal balls, and I'm sure there are other things he can use as well, if I were to introduce him to other methods I'm sure he would be able to use a few others."

"I see." Itachi said as he knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice answered from the other side. "Ah, Sybil, Itachi, come in. What is it you are here for?"

"It's about my class. I would like to have the schedule changed just a bit. I was thinking that it would be good if I could have a class on Tuesday, as well as Friday. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are starting to fall behind even though I try to train them as often as possible. I might have them start working on chakra control in other classes…That actually sounds like a good idea…" Itachi said, the last part being mostly to himself.

"I think I can arrange that. I will announce it to the students this morning at breakfast. And you Sybil?" Itachi moved to leave but was listening nonetheless.

"I would like Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Correction, Naruto is an Uchiha now." Itachi cut in then closed the door and waited there to find out what Dumbledore had decided.

"Well, I would like Naruto Uchiha in my class. He is very gifted in the art of Divination."

"Is that so…"

* * *

Fred, George, Ron, Percy, and Hermione found themselves downstairs early in the morning, to find the familiar site of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke camped out in the common room Sakura was on one of the armchairs, while Sasuke had rolled off of the couch to the floor, and Naruto was still in the chair he had sat in.

"Should we wake them up for breakfast?" Ron asked.

"I'm up!" Naruto said excitedly at the word breakfast. He had managed to sneak some of his ramen from Itachi's room so he had some to eat. "Sakura, Sasuke wake up! It's almost time for breakfast!" Naruto said shaking them.

"Is food all you think about?" Sakura asked him glaring.

"You're wrong Sakura, he thinks about pranks too…And most of them end up using paint and hair dye…"

"Yes speaking of which, you know how five years ago you two pulled that prank to try and get all of the fan girls out of the academy."

"Where and when did you learn that?" The two yelled.

"Just now from you two," She said smugly. "That wasn't very nice. My dad almost tried to drag me out of the academy."

"But you see that was the point. Somehow even with the pink hair dye, and the old man saying he looked girly with it…Ino still managed to stay…Somehow…You know Sasuke we should probably try and get rid of her, because this summer is going to suck if she's stalking you."

"You're right…" Sasuke said, and then slowly got an evil grin as he figured out exactly what to do. "You know how everything from your apartment was moved to your new room right?" Naruto nodded. "You do still happen to have your oldest trick..." Now Naruto was joining him in the grin. And everyone left not liking the air around them, well almost everyone, Fred and George stayed. And eventually went with them when they decided that they wanted a warm breakfast.

"Naruto are you alright?" George asked as the staircase they were on moved.

"Yea, just really tired I was up almost all night."

"You aren't the only one…" Sasuke said, now that the morning rush was gone, the lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with them. Fred and George passed them and waited at the landing.

"Hop on!" They said in unison.

"Are you guys sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course we're sure…" Fred said.

"…Can't have you falling down the stairs…" George continued.

"…Can we now?" They finished in unison.

"Thanks." They said and climbed on the twins' backs.

"So what was so important that you were up all night?"

"Nightmares." Sasuke and Naruto said.

"Boy, you two talk in unison more than us." Fred and George said.

"Really?"

"See there you did it again." Fred said.

"Maybe we do." Sasuke said.

"_**I wonder, what could have put Professor Dumbledore in such a panic…"**_

"_**What do you mean?" **_Sasuke asked.

"_**Yea. I'm curious about that too!" **_Fred and George said as they entered the great hall. It was once again bustling with students, and teachers.

"_**Well…I've been having nightmares…And they tend to come true. So Itachi took me to Professor Trelawney…And now I've found out I'm apparently a Seer…Well…I saw Professor Dumbledore in the Old Man's office just the day after school. He was severely stressed about…something…" **_Naruto said. He decided to leave out his dream because the twins were bound to do something if they found out what happened to Ron.

"Maybe something is going to happen." Fred said as him and George set the two kids down. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura who had heard the last bit glanced at each other once the boys were sat down Ron flanked the left side, and Sakura was on the right. Oh they knew something was going to happen, they even knew who was going to do it…Well for the most part, but what they didn't know was when it was going to happen, or where the stone was.

"Do any of you know where it is? Even the remote area?" Naruto asked. The three shook their heads. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you where it is Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked suddenly from across the table.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Think about it this way. Dumbledore has something hidden in the castle. Don't you think he would have something guarding it? It would be something dangerous, he definitely wouldn't want student's around it."

"I get it!" Sakura said understanding dawning on her face as Hermione stood up with an armful of books, and began leaving the great hall; but just before she was gone Dumbledore stood. "I'll explain it later." Sakura said quietly.

"Before you all leave for classes I have a small change in class schedule. Professor Uchiha's class will now not only be on Friday's but also on Tuesdays. The same time, and the same place; the only change is that it will occur on two days starting this week." He announced, and then sat down. Hermione who had stopped in the doors to the hall began moving again.

"Mister Uchiha." McGonagall said before Sakura could begin to explain. She quickly covered the distance between Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and herself.

"Yes?" Sasuke and Naruto answered.

"Naruto, here is your new class schedule." She said tersely. Then handing him a paper she walked away. Naruto read it over quickly and then put it down and turned to Sakura.

"Alright remember the beginning of the year when Dumbledore warned us?" Ron, Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads. "The third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone that does not want to die a very painful death, those were his _exact_ words."

"So then should we do, watch it all night?" Naruto asked.

"That's an excellent idea," Sakura said getting up from the table. "Naruto sometimes you're a genius! I'll see you three later!" She then flat out charged from the Great Hall.

"We should probably get moving too, we have Charms in ten minutes," Sasuke said. Naruto slurped up the rest of his ramen.

"Doesn't Sakura have Charms too?" Ron asked.

"Yea," Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Then where did the later come from?"

"Dunno. Let's go." The two answered.

"You two talk in unison more often than Fred and George…" Ron said walking after them.

"They said that too. Think we're twins?" Sasuke asked glaring at Malfoy, sadly this was a first year Slitherin, Gryffindor class.

"Nah, I doubt it." Naruto answered as they entered the Charms classroom and took their seats or would have but all of the desks were up against the walls. As soon as the rest of the class was in the room Flitwick began role call.

"Alright. Now that we're all here let's begin," Flitwick said. "Now that we have all of the basics of Charms down we can begin more advanced spells. Today, we are going to begin working on the summoning charm. Just as the name suggests you can use it to summon objects." He said, then pulled out his wand. "Accio Charms Book." The book flew from the bookshelf and landed neatly on Professor Flitwick's desk. There were some oh's and ah's from the class, while Ron knew this would help get him out of chores for the most part...Then realized he couldn't use magic outside of school and scowled. Sasuke knew it would be useful for weapons. Naruto was just excited to learn it...And Sakura was still missing. Flitwick got down from his stack of books and opened the cupboard. "We will be summoning these pillows (So when it goes to fast when summoned it doesn't break your nose). Point your wand at the object, picture it and say Accio Pillow, starting now." No one took any time to start. The room was filled with "Accio Pillow" The words coming out of the mouths of every student and bouncing off the walls making it impossible to distinguish who was saying it. Suddenly the entire stack of pillows rose into the air and floated quickly through the students landing on top of Naruto and half burying Sasuke, Ron, and a couple of the Slitherins that had been behind him. Flitwick clapped, causing the rest of the Gryffindors to also do so, though some of them, and the Slitherins weren't very happy about his success, and Naruto was buried.

"Excellent job mister Uchiha!" Flitwick said excitedly. "You truly are a natural at Charms!"

"When he's not sleeping through the class." Draco Malfoy said loud enough for the rest of the class to hear and other than Neville, Sasuke, Ron, Seamus, and Dean everyone burst out in laughter. Naruto didn't like it but instead of giving Draco the satisfaction of hurting him, he laughed with them. Flitwick looked at the time.

"Alright we've exceeded our time today, class dismissed.

"What's with you laughing?" Draco asked sourly as they exited the classroom.

"You know you're really right about that, I do sleep through class often, Iruka Sensei finally gave up keeping me awake five years ago. So you're really quite right. And maybe one day you'll be able to pass classes on your own and not use Snape's favoritism, and your father's status to keep your grades at a decent point."

"What did you just say?!"

"I pretty much just said that maybe you should try and pass classes on your own hard work or fail on your own instead of working on Snape, and your fathers good graces." Draco turned on his heel and stomped away his remark having been thrown right back in his face.

"You rock, throwing his own words around and using them to get rid of him!" Ron said. Sakura jogged up and panted slightly before looking up with a grin.

"Naruto you know how you suggested watching the door to the hiding place of the sorcerer's stone right?"

"Yea..."

"Well I know how to do it, _and_ it's all ready!" She said.

"What did you do?"

"Here come with me and I'll show you."

"Eh...I have Divination in five minutes, and I have to make it to the top of the tower in that time...Shoot. I've got to go show them you can show me later!" The blonde said running through the crowd towards the opposite end of the school.

Sakura Ron and Sakura looked at each other...

"What the heck is divination?" They asked at the same time.

* * *

Naruto entered the top of the tower and was relived to find that he had a minute to spare.

"Ah," Trelawney began in her dreaming voice. "You're here. There is a seat there." She said. "Ah but wait, you need the book. Here." She said handing him _Unfogging the future_ He nodded and took his seat. He was sitting at a table that had only one more person. He recognized him as one of the third year Gryffindors.

"Hello. I'm Naruto Uchiha."

"I'm Joseph Anthony." He said holding out a hand. Naruto took it and they shook. "You're way young. Are you sure you are supposed to be in this class?"

"Yup. It's right here on my class schedule. Professor Trelawney sure didn't waste any time getting me in here."

"I'll tell you it's boring, it's more like a class on sleeping."

"It can be much more than that if you put your mind to it."

"So you're an enthusiast about it are you? I hate to burst your bubble but I doubt you'll get anything." Joseph said.

"Now, today we are to begin using crystal balls," Trelawney said. "Now look into the balls in front of you and tell me what you see of the future." Joseph laid his head in his arms and stared at the ball unenthusiastically. But Naruto sat elbows on the table staring at the ball. Suddenly he jerked back, once again it was that scene of Dumbledore pacing the Hokage's office; severely stressed about something; slowly his eyes turned blank and seemed to dim as his hand moved slowly through the air to touch the ball all it took was one finger and he seemed to pass out as he went limp and fell back to the floor, eyes still open and dimmed.

* * *

Naruto gasped as he landed, he was in the scene now. He could actually hear it. The Hokage entered the office.

"Alright Dumbledore...he can be here for the summer. But think of it more of a favor, and he won't be here during the Full Moon. I won't risk my entire village, the village elders are have already been plotting against me for a long time. And they're really a pain in the butt about this, a lot like have younger siblings...Except worse."

"Thank you. I believe if we do this right then next year he can spend summer home, but ninja are much more suited to dealing with the transformations, much better suited than anyone else I can think of, I think wizards would die before managing to figure out how to control it. I will have Snape sending a potion as well, it will lessen the effects."

"Alright."

"Thank you again." The scene abruptly ended and he found himself in front of the table finger still touching the ball. He pulled his finger away from the ball and found the class was gone, and over. He walked out of the classroom and went to find his friends. He soon found them in the hallway heading for the hospital wing.

"_Hey guys!"_ They didn't even turn their heads as if they didn't hear him. He ran up to Sasuke and tapped his shoulder, he shivered but didn't seem to notice his brother's hand. He turned away and accidentally walked into someone. Then found himself in Hermione Granger's body seconds later.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Ron!" They turned around. Sakura looked happy, Sasuke was just looking pale(er), and Ron had a scowl. "Guys I don't know what happened but it's me Naruto."

"Yea right nice try, we're going to see Naruto."

"Look I went to Divination, touched the ball got put into the scene I saw, then when I got out and came to find you guys, Sasuke I just I tapped your shoulder but you didn't notice only shiver, then I turned around to try and find someone that could see me and ended up in here. I don't know how it happened but I think I've been separated from my body."

"Prove it's you, that story is really farfetched." Sakura said Naruto grabbed them and dragged them into an empty classroom.

"Sakura...You used to beat me up all the time. Sasuke we used to hate each other, and attempted to kill one another when the chance arose. And we're all sharing the you know what using the names Princess, Pyro Prince, Chess Champion, and Sky."

"Alright I believe you let's just stop before you say anything embarrassing about us." Sakura said.

"We should probably put you back in your body."

"Problem with that...I have no idea how to get into my body, or get out of Hermione's for that matter."

_'YOU WHAT?!'_

"Youch, she's really loud when angered..."

"Yea can't be anyone but Naruto..."

"But then how do we put him back in his body?" Ron asked.

_'Use my hand to touch it...Eh you of course! The contact will allow you to return, and let me have _my_ body back...'_

"You mean should..."

"Huh?"

"Hermione is eager to get me out and take control again. She says I should touch myself."

"Well you can fit in with us...Just act Hermione like." Sakura said.

"And how do I act Hermione like?"

"Look if you can hear her just have her tell you what she would say." Sasuke said.

"Al-alright..." Naruto agreed they walked on and were about to enter when Pomphrey blocked them. No visitors right now."

"Please just for a few minutes?" Naruto asked.

"No, come back tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"But-" Sasuke started

"Now off you go!"

_'WELL THIS IS JUST WONDERFUL! Naruto you are sleeping in the common room!'_

_'It's your back...' _"Apparently I've been condemned to the common room for the night."

"Actually I want to show you what I made first," Hermione's face turned thoughtful. "Why not then you can sleep in the rafters and take watch tonight. It'll be someone else's turn tomorrow, and you'll be able to avoid the hard questions."

"Well why not." Naruto finally agreed and they started walking towards the secret passage that would get them to the third floor in seconds. Once they were there Naruto looked it over and realized that there was something odd about Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione what is it with your eyes?"

_'I have contacts,'_

"What's?"

_'Contacts, they help me see. Take them out and you will have to be three inches in front of whatever you're trying to look at to get a clear view.'_

"Alright so yea...Guys there's a problem with me sleeping in the rafters, Hermione has no chakra."

"Oh well you see I already took care of that, Ron as far as I know doesn't have any chakra either." She said then walked up the wall into the rafters and she dropped down a rope with two loops. "Sasuke come up here. Naruto and Ron put a foot in one of the loops, and we'll pull you up."

Mrs. Norris meowed below them then ran away. "Oh crap! Hurry Mrs. Norris found us! Filch won't take long to get here!" Ron said urgently. The two lurched and they moved up faster, finally they got to the top right as Filch and Mrs. Norris appeared. They looked around and finally left after five minutes, they let out the breath they hadn't known they had been holding.

"Well this is your bed for tonight."

_'It seems a bit thin doesn't it? As you said earlier it is _my_ back...'_

"Live with it."

"Alright if you're going to keep talking to Hermione like that you need to think it. It's weird to be getting only half the conversation. Now we'll leave you two to fight like an old married couple in peace." Sasuke said lowering Ron down to the ground then pulling the rope down and putting it on a hook screwed into the wall.

"Sakura you really made this like a living area." Naruto said looking it over impressed. The rafters weren't just planks of wood they had some boards laid across them, but the boards must have been enchanted to the point that they couldn't be seen from below only from above. It was like the floor of someone's house. A sleeping bag was laid out neatly on the board. There were five more in the corner, a mini microwave was there, some dishes- mostly plastic- sat in the corner, the rope hung on a hook, and there was food sitting in between the dishes and sleeping bags.

"I worked on it for all of charms and went to the kitchen during lunch. I had planned on only having the rafters but I got up here and found out the boards were here. They were under a low level genjutsu."

"Well good night." Ron said.

"Night Naruto, Hermione." Sasuke said.

"Bye, see you guys in the morning, we'll figure this out don't worry. Sasuke or I will come to help you guys down in the morning." Sakura said then Sasuke and her jumped down to the ground and walked away with Ron.

* * *

And CUT! Good work people! This is going very well! Whichever of the characters in my head did it thanks for the idea of Naruto getting into the crystal ball! And thank you readers for reading!

Alright so I wasn't expecting too have Naruto get stuck in Hermione's body, but one of the characters in my head told me, I can't remember. It's been very hilarious to write though! Anyways Read, Review, Be Inspired, Write On Your Own Stories! I love you all and am glad to finally have updated after so long! ^^ See you later! Note this chapter is almost the longest. It's still shorter than chapter one by about 200 words.


	11. Complications of Return

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! ^^

Just for help...

_Italics_ are things said in the past, or thoughts.

**Bold**, is something that is being read out loud.

Underline, is when someone is speaking Parseltongue, or a snake is the one speaking.

_**Bold and Italics,**_ is when they are speaking in Japanese in England, exactly the same for Konoha. Also if something in the middle of the sentences spoken in the other language it will just be bolded.

The Ninja of Hogwarts Chapter Eleven:

The Complications of Return

* * *

Naruto/Hermione shot up when the sound of someone walking up the wall echoed in the entire 'base', they had made it through the night luckily and no one had attempted to get into the chamber, but if they had they would have been pelted with stink pellets, and practice weapons.

"Hey sleepyheads," Sakura said with a smile while she put down the rope to help Ron up. Sasuke walked up the wall to help her pull the red head up.

"What time is it? You're never smiling first thing in the morning…" Naruto said.

"It's ten in the morning."

"What?!"

"Be quiet! It's Tuesday we don't have classes until three in the afternoon!" She said.

"Besides you wouldn't get up."

'_Well at least I haven't missed any classes.'_

"Man I can't wait for tonight!"

"What's tonight?"

"The full moon it's always prettier when it's full."

"I have to agree there." Sakura said.

"I don't mind it too much. Except the problem is that it lights up your room like it's daytime, making the whole hallway bright…I still don't know how you convinced dad to let you do such an awful orange color."

"No one…Not even the people in T&I -except the crazy snake lady- can stand up to my puppy dog face…It's doesn't matter how often I use it. No one can ignore it."

"Crazy snake lady, T&I?"

"Anko Mitarashi…Thee scariest person I can think of I pranked her once and she…" He shivered at the memory.

"She's a sadistic, Dango loving, snake summoning, lady that locked him in a chair for twelve hours. Shino Choji Shikamaru and I had to sneak in so we could save him." Sasuke explained.

"How did she even catch you…Really even by that point I remember you running through the village and somehow not get caught by the ANBU but get caught by Iruka-sensei." Sakura said.

"She used ninja wire to keep me from actually getting away…It sucked especially when she replaced the wire with snakes…"

"Yes. Well enough about Anko, we can take her Dango and make her friendly so we don't die when we next prank T&I…It'll probably be a part of our giant pranking spree when we get back…Hmmm…I need to think of something a little bit worse for the evil Village Elders." Sasuke said.

"What about tar?" Sakura asked.

"No that's a bit far. The Old Man would get in huge trouble with them…Especially Kohara…She's dangerous when angered…" Naruto said.

"It's so weird for that to be coming out of Hermione's mouth…" Sakura said.

"I admit it, it's creeping me out a bit…I mean a pranking _Hermione Granger_ that's just insane." Ron said as they entered the great hall, breakfast was on for another half hour so they couldn't fix Naruto and Hermione's problem until then. "She's always proven herself to be a sticker for the rules."

"Hermione's giving me a headache now, just so you know."

"Oh, sorry…" He apologized sitting down and digging in.

* * *

'_Wait! No not that I'm allergic to tomatoes!'_ Hermione said.

'_Oh well anything else I'm banned from touching?'_

'_The strawberries.'_

"This sucks…"

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'm forbidden from touching anything Strawberry, or Tomato."

"That does kinda suck doesn't it?" Sasuke said standing up as the great hall began emptying, the food had disappeared, but they had all gotten something at least…

"Let's go! We have to get this fixed!" Sakura said urgently grabbing them and dragging each of them full speed towards the infirmary.

* * *

They entered the infirmary and quickly made their way to Naruto's bed. His hand reached towards his body and there was a light flash on Hermione's hand, and in her eyes before Naruto shot up and Hermione collapsed.

"Oh no...Today is just not working out..." Naruto said in German. (Wait...German? Naruto...Eh...When did you learn German?)

"N-Naruto what was it you just said?"

"I'm not Naruto..."

"No I still am..." Hermione's voice sounded from the bed he...she...he had been laid on.

"Great, thanks a lot Naruto!"

"Hey this isn't my fault!" Naruto said indignantly.

"If you hadn't walked into me-!"

"It was an accident! I was just trying to find some way back!"

"And ended up working out _soooooo_ well!" She yelled, madam Pomphrey entered the ward having heard the raised...very raised voices.

"What is going on in here?!"

"Oh Hermione and Naruto are just back to their old selves, fighting as usual." Ron said.

"Yea. They do it a lot but they really are good friends." Sakura agreed. Though Naruto and Hermione's death glares didn't exactly make her believable.

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes...I see nothing wrong. Your manners are even getting better, last time you just tried to jump right out of bed and walk away...Though I don't know how it was possible at the time."

"He just heals really quick." Sasuke said.

"Well...Either way you may go." Naruto and Hermione jumped up and were gone in a flash leaving Sakura, Sasuke and Ron to follow them, they eventually found them in one of the empty classrooms.

* * *

"YOU HAD TO WALK INTO _ME_ DIDN'T YOU?!"

"DANGIT WOMAN! I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Still! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE?!" Hermione- eh Naruto- yelled. Nearly headless nick floated through the wall. Naruto was cowering in a corner and Sasuke and Sakura were shaking their heads in amusement while Nick took a good look at Naruto's body.

"My, my, have you tried a kiss?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Have you two tried kissing each other?"

"W-who do you mean?"

"You and Naruto of course. Us ghosts know everything about spirits, you can't just touch otherwise this happens, oh and if you're stuck in each others bodies for longer than 24 hours you're stuck there forever so I would say hurry." Nick explained, then noticing that Naruto was frozen solid in the corner he left.

"W-we have to k-kiss?" Naruto finally asked.

Nick stuck his head through again. "On the lips remember that."

"O-on the lips...?"

"And you're sure it'll work?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I'm sure it'll work!" Nick aid indignantly.

"I-I'll do it if it'll put us back..."

"I-I g-guess...I have n-no choice...Eh?"

"Lets do it and get it over with..."

"R-right..." Naruto agreed straitening up as Nick left. He took a step forward Hermione mimicking him. They kept moving until their faces were five inches apart. Finally they just finished it, there was a bright flash of light and they both collapsed. The other three in the room rush forward making sure they were alive. Luckily they were, so they piggy backed them to the dormitories.

* * *

Naruto sat up and groaned. He had a killer headache...He opened his eyes and looked around the room, he was apparently in his bed. His eyes found the sleeping forms of Ron and Sasuke, they were hugging each other for some odd reason he wasn't aware of...He grinned taking a picture the flash waking the two up.

"Oh Naruto you're up..." Sasuke said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I feel like we forgot something..." Ron said.

"Something important..." Naruto agreed.

"Uhhh...First lets deal with something a bit more urgent..." Sasuke said staring at Naruto. Ron looked the boy over and also stared.

"What?"

"Naruto...Look in the mirror..." Sasuke said. Naruto turned and gasped.

"My eyes! My pretty blue eyes! They're-they're-they're BROWN!" He howled. Sakura, and Hermione rushed in.

"It seems as though there were some complications..."

"Complications?! I finally know where my blue eyes came from and now they're brown!"

"You found out?"

"Yes. You think I was going to let that little detail of my heritage slip from my mind. I'd only been begging the old man to tell me since I was three."

"Wow. So which of your parents had the blue eyes?"

"My dad." Naruto said casually.

"And who was he?"

"The Fourth Hokage." He said just as casually.

It took a second before the info registered on Sasuke and Sakura's minds... "OH MY GOSH! YOUR DAD WAS THE FOURTH HOKAGE?!" The two yelped in surprise.

"Yup."

"And you're being so casual about it...I would think you'd be bragging by now..."

"No not quite. I have a real family now. I'm still getting used to it...But you guys have been around since I was five, but they were gone the day I was born. I'm not going to brag about someone I don't know at all."

"Wait...I don't remember anything about him being married...Who was your mother?"

"Well first of all they got married in secret so that my mom wouldn't be a target to enemies of my dad. And my mom was none other than Kushina Uzumaki."

"Kushina Uzumaki...Isn't she the one that beat up, yelled at, and sometimes even head on attacked...I guess your dad..."

"I guess..."

"Apparently it was hilarious to watch because Itachi came home in tears once after watching one of their little spats."

"He can laugh?!" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes he can laugh! He can cry too! I made him do it once when I left onions shreds all over his room. His eyes were stinging so much he actually looked about to have a breakdown! In fact my were hurting to he found me about five minutes after he entered...it was hilarious though!"

"I hope this is only temporary though." Naruto said.

"Yea...Henge for now otherwise Itachi will get suspicious."

"Oh come on, he can know about it. I mean he is our brother...And well if he finds out later then we'll be in major trouble..."

"NOW I KNOW WHAT WE FORGOT!" Ron shouted jumping up.

"What?!"

"You forgot classes...I waited almost ten minutes until I finally had to go ahead without you." Itachi said dropping from the rafters. "Now...What happened that you two have changed eye color, you've all missed all your classes, Hermione disappeared in the night. You were in the infirmary, and people said that you two kissed. I want an explanation. Now!"

"Well..It all started with divination..." Naruto began.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"I see, so that's what happened." Itachi mused.

"Yea...And I'm still mad about my eyes..."

"Get over it. You can cover it! My parents are going to..." Hermione shivered.

"Well if we don't tell mom and dad and they find out...They'll be very upset..." Itachi said...Though he was putting it lightly, kindly...And all three Uchiha boys knew it...

"Don't try and make it seem like it won't be that bad...'Cause we all know dad'll be pretty pissed, possibly never letting us come back, and mom'll be...well her." Sasuke groaned.

"Maybe it's best to keep it a secret...Or maybe they won't notice...Or it might wear off over time."

We'll decide in a couple months when the end of the school year comes around. Until then Naruto you will still be doing divination, I've noticed already that you're sleeping better. You never happened to ask how long I had been spying on you. I was there for almost three hours, and didn't see you stir once... But I would suggest trying not to let that happen again, and if it does I suggest that you warn Trelawney not to move you so you can get back without problems."

"Right!"

"Also I want you three to come outside with me; we're going to get George, and train."

"Alright!"

"Can I come too?" Ron asked.

"Maybe. But you'd either be exercising, or just watching."

"I want too!"

"Alright. Let's go...Miss Granger are you coming as well?"

"N-no...Sorry I'm not the athletic type...Besides. I've got to study for a test...In fact Ron, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura should also be studying for it..."

"Oh I'm done with the test. Professor Snape was nice enough to give it too me early..." Sakura said a mischievous glint in her eye. Everyone else decided they didn't want to know...

"I've already studied for it. And I made Naruto and Ron do it with me." Sasuke said.

"Studying is boring..." Naruto groaned.

"I'm with you Naruto." Ron agreed.

"Idiots..." Hermione groaned walking away.

"Well let's go." Sakura said.

"Yea!"

* * *

"Wow...How do you do that?" Ron asked as Sakura, and Sasuke worked on water walking. While Naruto went up and down a tree, and George worked on controlling how many clones he made.

"Chakra...I wonder if you have it...Though I sort of doubt it..."

"Can you check?"

"I guess..." Itachi answered taking his hand. He pushed chakra into Ron's and wasn't surprised to find it bounce off the surface.

"Sorry, but you don't have chakra."

"Oh...Ok."

"But it's ok. If you work hard enough on your spells, and get in good shape you can be an effective non chakra fighter."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes...So I want you to hit the ground and do thirty pushups. Then we'll do crunches, jumping, running..." The list of exercises went on, and on...Finally Ron just ignored him and started his pushups...

* * *

Hey! I'm back see! YAY! If you're excited I'm back then I'm happy you enjoy my writing so much! I had inspiration to do this chapter so yea! You can look on my profile page there's new stuff. Like a new note on my status' for stories and stuff. And I also added a Back burner Story section. I'm trying to decide which one I want to publish. If any of you really want to read a certain one tell me and it'll influence my decision. But I should have a bit more time to write now that I'm on summer break! ^^ I hope you enjoyed this treat!

Oh one more thing! Really important so please read. I want to know if I should put all the years in here or if I should divide it into separate books, I'm not sure so I want your opinion! Thanks! ^^


	12. Rebound

FINALLY! I've made it to this chapter I've been waiting to hit it for a while now. I've been planning it for a couple of months now! Anyways this chapter is also going to have a flying lesson because I've neglected putting it in here yet. I'm not exactly sure when it happens...But I'll just do it now 'cause I want to get it in there...Oh and in case you're wondering Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi kinda skip out on Quidditch...

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! ^^

Just for help...

_Italics_ are things said in the past, or thoughts.

**Bold**, is something that is being read out loud.

Underline, is when someone is speaking Parseltongue, or a snake is the one speaking.

_**Bold and Italics,**_ is when they are speaking in Japanese in England, exactly the same for Konoha. Also if something in the middle of the sentences spoken in the other language it will just be bolded.

The Ninja of Hogwarts Chapter Twelve:

Rebound

The next few weeks passed without much hassle. Of course they had to face Snape twice a week...But they usually were able to scrape through without much trouble. Itachi was also getting harder on them as time dragged on but they ignored it trying to focus on the greater task they had...Making Snape _have_ to admit they were actually good at potions!

"Sasuke, it's your turn to pair up with Ronald." Sakura said. Yes they actually were good at potions, well Sasuke and Sakura were anyway. Ron and Naruto usually just did he prep since they were good at that, and then whichever they were partnered with, Sasuke, or Sakura did the rest. It worked out quite nicely. And Hermione was able to help Neville so he couldn't blow up the classroom...Again...Snape put up with it only because he didn't want to get on Itachi's bad side, and he was annoyed with having to fix his classroom twice a week...

"Hmmm...Good I guess..." Snape sneered as he looked at the mixture.

"Thank you!" The six sung then walked/skipped out of the classroom.

"That was great! We _made_ him admit we did good! Maybe this time we'll all get a decent grade!" Naruto cheered.

"Yea. Maybe. Let's see...We have charms next." Hermione said.

"So has Dumbledore found anyone to fill the position of DADA?" Ron asked.

"No...He's still looking, hopefully the class will start up soon though. I actually enjoyed it." Sasuke said.

"Well we have a class this afternoon that I know you aren't going to like..." Sakura groaned.

"What...?"

"What is it?"

"Flying class...We haven't had to do it yet, because of everything that happened then the holiday...But now we have the class."

"WHAT?! NOOOO!"

Later...

"Mr. Uchiha why aren't you calling your broom?"

"I hate wizard travel..."

"What?"

"Its ok, he just rathers walking to machines, and magic..." Sakura explained already sitting on her broom. "But you know Sasuke, you should try it...You might actually like it."

"Never..."

"Please?"

"Come on Sasuke it's cool!"

"UP!" Hermione yelled getting frustrated.

"You can probably best Hermione..." Sakura mused.

"Fine..."

"YES! Nice Sakura!" Naruto, and Ron said high fiving her. Sasuke looked at the broom with pure daggers, he literally had one of his practice Kunai in his pocket and he was ready to slice the broom to shreds...

"Don't look so happy you haven't won..." Sasuke said darkly.

"Yea, yea." The three mused as Sasuke held out his hand. But before he could say anything the broom flew up too his hand, he mounted it and hovered already not liking this, and he wasn't even an inch off the ground...

"You're a natural at this!" Sakura said clapping, and still keeping her balance as she sat side-saddle on her broom. "Naruto and Ron...Not so much..." She commented as both fell off their brooms.

"Ow..." Both boys chorused sitting up.

"You need to balance more." Madam Hooch instructed. Suddenly Neville accidentally left the ground he flew up high, he crashed into one of the towers. The ninja were instantly in action, catching the falling boy before he hit the ground.

"Th-thanks..." Neville said as they put him down gently.

"Anytime!" The three replied, Sakura re-mounting her broom, Naruto trying to get on his and falling off ten seconds later, Madam Hooch was checking Neville over, and Sasuke...Was fingering his pocketed Kunai debating internally whether or not he wanted to destroy the broom...

Later...

"SASUKE! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!" Sakura yelled whacking him upside the head...With her four pound book.

"OUCH! DANGIT SAKURA THAT HURT!"

"SASUKE!"

"I only acted on instinct..."

"So that's why your hand was in your pocket, holding a _kunai_?"

"It threw me off!"

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"I'm not apologizing... No one should have tried to put me on a broom in the first place..."  
"And to think I had a crush on you..."

"I'm glad said crush is gone..."

"Sasuke..."

"I'm not apologizing..."

"Well then, you're going to be spending every Saturday for the next three weeks doing maintenance on all the brooms..." Itachi said dropping down and poking Sasuke's forehead. "I can't believe you Sasuke...You could've at least just sat it out instead of destroying the broom..."

"No one would leave me alone about not riding it, and it threw me off!" Sasuke complained. Itachi gave him the 'I don't exactly believe you' look. "I swear it's true! I was just hovering and it jerked beneath me and I fell! It was as though I wasn't in control!"

"Itachi...Could someone have tampered with his broom?"

"They wouldn't have known what broom Sasuke would use." Itachi said reasonably.

"Maybe...But what if they were in the area..." Naruto said from beside Sakura. They were all surprised as non of them had sensed him arrive.

"Sorry...I just was sitting down when you were coming down the hall so I came and joined the conversation. Anyways I saw it, Sasuke's right. He didn't make any movement to make the broom move, yet it jerked. I also happened to see someone on the north tower...It-it wasn't anyone I've ever met, but they were up there."

"Fine...I'll look around the grounds and see if there is any indication of someone fleeing." Itachi agreed. "But you still have to do detention Sasuke." Sasuke's head drooped but he nodded nevertheless.

"Fine..."

That Evening in Itachi's bedroom...

Itachi stood against the wall watching Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke carefully. "Well...I found tracks..." He finally said sighing.

"Really?!"

"They were almost gone, but I followed them to a clearing where I sensed the leftover energy of apparation."

"See! I'm not lying."

"I see that now and I'm sorry for not believing you...But you still aren't getting out of detention... Though I have asked to go along in case anything happens."

"Why?"

"Because you can't destroy everything that seems threatening. It's either detention, or I take away your weapons for a week."

"Detention..."

"Good."

"Well you three had better go to bed, it's late."

"It's seven in the evening." Sakura argued.

"At least go the the common room. I would rather Filch not catch you. So go, you can take a long time to get there, but if you aren't there in an hour he will catch you."

"You know where we go?"

"Yes, I watch you once in a while."

"That just kinda creeps me out..." Sakura said. Itachi smiled one of those 'It should, and I'm teaching you well sis' smiles. "Oh and don't forget tomorrow is a holiday, though you still have classes. Hermione is willing to explain it and help you prepare..."

The Holiday Itachi had warned them about happened to be Valentines day...Which in one word could be described as : Hectic, or in Sasuke's words: Very annoying. Since girls were chasing him all day trying to give him a bunch of valentines. He had already been buried in chocolate, and cards. And not only that but Naruto seemed to have developed a fan club of his own, 'cause he was always late to class. His fan club only grew more 'cause he accepted the cards to be polite, Sasuke only had a fraction of the fan girls he had before, and Naruto had gained all of them and more...

One, and a half months later...

"That's it...I'm creeped out...Why are they staring at me like that...?" Naruto asked feeling very creeped out by the thirty or so girls that were looking at him.

"They're all fan girls. Thanks for getting them off my back Naruto."

"I thought that your roasting them was what did that."

"That was part of it, but the rest of it was that you are to polite to say no...You'd better run before they start trying to attack..."

"Oh Sasuke..." One of the approaching fan girls mused.

"Naruto..." The brothers looked at each other...

"Oh crap..." They said. Then got up and ran away. Naruto yelling at Sasuke about some kind of curse he'd given him... Itachi sweat dropped a bad feeling about the fan girls...And then that bad feeling was right...The older ones were approaching the staff table...

"Oh heck no! I already have enough of you crazy girls back home!" He said before poofing away.

"Hey wait!" One of the other crazy fan girls entered the hall.

"HEY GIRLS WE CAUGHT ALL THREE OF THEM!" She squealed. McGonagall stood and walked out of the hall to try and find the three boys.

"How did they catch professor Itachi?" Hermione wondered.

Sakura made a small genjutsu so they could talk without being overheard. "Little known fact is that tomatoes work like catnip for any Uchiha by blood...It's weird..." She explained and dropped the genjutsu.

"It is weird..." Ron said.

"How any one of those fan girls figured it out I have no idea."

"What about the 'curse' Naruto was complaining about?"

"Common Uchiha curse...That of fan girls. They have that attitude...And have really good looks..."

"You still have a crush on Sasuke." Hermione said.

"Well... Just because I don't have an obsession anymore doesn't mean I don't like him anymore." She said as Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke entered the hall looking slightly disheveled, but otherwise perfectly fine, they sat back down and ate their breakfast, then decided to spend the next hour which happened to be free, and relax...Under the invisibility cloak...

About One and A Half Months Later...

Naruto sat up. It was now May 22th giving him Nine days until that scene of the future probably happened...And not only that but his dreams had diminished in amount before. But now he was seeing them every night, it skipped a lot but he got the gist of it.

Flashback into Naruto's dream...

Hermione jumped in front of Ron wand raised, he barely saw her fire a spell out of the corner of his eye as he jumped on top of someone firing a spell another direction at the same time and jumping off. He then felt something hit his head and everything blurred, all he saw before he blacked out was a ball of fur go for the unconscious Ron...

Naruto sat on the roof outside the Hokage's window, just as he entered the office. "Alright Dumbledore...he can be here for the summer. But think of it more of a favor, and he won't be here during the Full Moon. I won't risk my entire village, the village elders are have already been plotting against me for a long time. And they're really a pain in the butt, a lot like have younger siblings... Except worse."

"Thank you. I believe if we do this right then next year he can spend summer home, but ninja are much more suited to dealing with the transformations, much better suited than anyone else I can think of, I think wizards would die before managing to figure out how to control it. I will have Snape sending a potion as well, it will lessen the effects."

"Alright."

"Thank you again."

"Remember Dumbledore, you owe this village a favor for this..."

He stared up at the moon, _'One more day and it's full...I never thought I would dread the full moon so much...'_ He thought, sighing, as he started getting ready to go to bed.

End flashback into Naruto's dream...

"It's so weird...But I sort of get what I'm supposed to know..." He grinned as Sasuke fell (*Cough* Rolled *Cough***)**_'I'll just have to ask Sakura and Hermione. Though probably just Sakura, Hermione would probably say idiot then bore me to sleep...' _He thought as Sasuke sat up, and got back into bed.

"Naruto...Is that you up?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, I'm having dreams again..."

"I wonder why, you were doing so well before..."

"Yea...Hey Sasuke, do you know of anything that transforms during the full moon?"

"Uhhh...Werewolves...That's all I can think of right now."

"How does someone become a werewolf?"

"Another werewolf has to bite you on the full moon...Why?"

"I know what's going on in my dreams!"

"What?!" Everyone else in the dorm asked sitting up.

"Uhh...Heh heh, Sasuke lets go downstairs."

Once downstairs Naruto explained it all, after he was done he finally asked the question that had been crushing him for almost three hours now...

"So what should I do about it?"

"Warn Itachi, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and a few other people."

"Of course I'm going to do that...But the problem is that if I let it play out not only will Hermione be able to completely join out group of friends, no questions asked; but the Old Man letting him stay in Konoha makes it so he owes us a favor, a favor we might need one day."

"What do you mean a favor?! You're willing to let _that_ happen for a favor?!" Sasuke yelled. Then stormed back up to the dorm. Naruto sat there silently for almost a minute until he heard one of the girls coming. He left the common room and went through the castle, finally he stopped in front of the entrance to the kitchen and tickled the pear allowing him entrance. He walked in, other than a few Elves it was empty. Elsey- the house elf he was most fond of- walked up and bowed.

"Would you like a late night snack?"

"No need to bow...And I don't really want a snack right now...But uh...Do you mind if I sleep down here tonight?"

"Of course! I'll go get a mattress!" Elsey said apparating away. When she came back she had a mattress in one of the corners. "There you are, feel free to use that corner as long as you need!" She said.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me!" Elsey said going back to starting breakfast. Naruto laid down and went to sleep. Though he did send a clone so no one got worried. Besides he could get all the memories of it later, so honestly he wasn't missing any classes.

"Elsey...No need to wake me...I need to sleep for a long while ok?"

"I will make sure no one wakes you up!" She said.

"Thank you very much..." Naruto said already three fourths asleep. About ten seconds later he was snoring away.

Sakura laid in bed wondering why she had thought she heard Sasuke yelling at someone obviously no one had been there...Or at least she didn't think so...

Sasuke laid in bed...He was still peeved at Naruto for what he suggested, but didn't feel alright yelling at his brother like he had. He heard a strange noise then realized it was the portrait hole opening...He went down the stairs and found that Naruto was sleeping on one of the chairs, and figured he had just been imagining the noise...How wrong he was...

The next morning Clone Naruto sat up after sleeping well; he just hoped no one hurt him, 'cause then he disappeared and real Naruto would be in deep trouble. So he decided to be extra careful around Sakura, and ask real Naruto for an extra clone just in case. Once he had finally snuck around Elsey he woke the original up.

"Hey...Uhh I think it would be good if you gave me another clone just in case, can't have you get caught."

"Right." Naruto agreed making another. Both clone Naruto's left the older one being normal and the newer one following from the rafters.

"I hope they can give me enough time..."

Sasuke bumped into Naruto right outside the hall. He noticed the direction he was coming from and got curious. But then stopped himself 'cause he decided he was still mad at him.

"Naruto." He said with a hint of coldness in his voice.

"Hi Sasuke..." He said, sounding like a kicked puppy, which considering he felt, and looked like the real Naruto...He pretty much _was_ a kicked puppy...

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura said showing up behind them with Ron and Hermione.

"Hi." They both said, Sasuke still cold, and Naruto still sounding like a kicked puppy.

"Alright, why are you fighting? Is that why I heard yelling..." Sakura mused.

"He's-"

"Sasuke stop please. I'm going to figure this out ok."

"Of course you will as soon as it happens."

"I'm working on it ok. But it takes time to figure out how to successfully change the future just by knowing it. Sorry I'm not a genius like you!" Naruto snarled, then disappeared. Sasuke stood there, shocked at Naruto's behavior. Naruto had never acted that aggressive, or angry; even when the villagers were ripping him off, or being rude, or doing all the other things they did to harass him...Naruto had never, ever reacted that way. Maybe he got a bit frustrated but never that angry...

"Alright what is this about Sasuke. He's never gotten angry like that. What did you do?"

"Well...We had a disagreement, and I yelled at him, then stomped back to bed...And I went back down when I though I heard the portrait hole open but I was just hearing things."

"No you weren't...I heard it too."

"But then that means Naruto snuck out...You think that's really Naruto?"

"It could be an imposter...I mean Naruto would never yell like that...Ever...Sure he get frustrated, but that the farthest it goes." Sakura reasoned...

"Lets go and find out." Sasuke said.

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

"Knock him out. If it's Naruto he'll stay the same. If it's a clone it'll poof out of existence. And if it's an imposter under a henge the henge will break." Sasuke explained.

"Be back in a few." Sakura said, then the two left.

Five minutes later...

"It was a stinking clone!" Sasuke growled. "He sent a clone out and is hiding somewhere in the castle!"

"Unless he was kidnapped by fan girls..." Ron suggested.

"No...I sort of made the clone tell me what was going on. He wouldn't say where Naruto is though."

"I think I know where he is." Hermione said.

"Where?!" They asked.

"What does he think about most?"

"Food..." They groaned.

"To the kitchen..." Sakura said. They walked to the kitchen tickled the pear and entered, and there he was in his orange Pajamas sleeping on a mattress in a corner. They walked over ready to wake him up, but Elsey stopped them.

"Mister Naruto asked not to be woken up." She said firmly.

"But he needs to get dressed and go to class." Sasuke countered. Elsey still held her ground, the second clone Naruto entered the kitchen.

"I'm going to go to class for him. He's got to sleep to try and see more and see if there's a way to avoid _it_."

"Wha-?"

"B-but how?"

"Come on. Lets go, Charms starts in ten minutes. I'll explain on the way."

"Well...You see, the original nabbed a sleeping potion in an effort to see more of the future, and find an opening where it can be successfully changed. I have those memories and I see no place to change anything 'cause there was someone on the other side too."

"Really...He didn't mention that."

"Details don't matter until you need them." Clone Naruto commented. "By the way Sasuke, you should apologize for yelling, since I'm a clone I know how he feels. It's still kicked puppy mode right now, in case you're wondering..."

"Maybe I shouldn't have yelled...But what he was thinking of doing...Or more, letting happen..." Sasuke stopped talking as they entered the Charms classroom.

"Well. If it isn't the charms prodigy." Draco said coldly.

"Malfoy." They chorused wearily.

"What's the matter with you people?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, why don't you just go and sit down like the proper little prince you are." Ron said. Draco stocked off, sitting down in his usual seat.

"Nice Ron." Clone Naruto said high fiving him before sitting down. Professor Flitwick entered and stood behind his desk, beginning the class.

"Today we're going to do a review, since we're coming to the end of the year. So lets start with the beginning of the year..." Clone Naruto zoned out, feeling tired, besides he remembered everything he had been taught that year, so a review was kind of pointless for him. But the odd thing was that he was having a tough time staying awake...It was as though the real Naruto was loosing chakra...He stood abruptly and without a word left the classroom, breaking out in a run which then developed into jumping through the rafters, he landed in front of the picture and tickled the pear then entered the kitchen, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ron not to far behind him. He was actually surprised they were all behind him by the time he was in, especially Ron; he was obviously trying to get stronger. Slowly he approached Naruto, and started trying to wake him up, surprised that this time Elsey didn't try to stop him. Naruto didn't stir a bit, finally the clone poofed out of existence and Sasuke took his place.

"Naruto wake up!" He yelled. The blonde started and nearly jumped up off the mattress kunai in hand by the time it was all said and done. The kunai disappeared after he saw who it was.

"N-Naruto...You were armed faster than Itachi...And that's saying something..." Sakura said.

"I was?"

"You don't realize you were up, kunai in hand, before we could blink...?"  
"I...Was...?"

"So...What happened that your clone disappeared?"

"Yea. Well...I got through most of what happened, and ahhh...Well...I started getting pulled into the actual future...But dang it must've been using my chakra 'cause not even a few thousand clones can make me feel this tired..."

"A thousand?" Sasuke asked.

"I might have had a contest with George to see who could make more..."

"I see..."

"No you don't you don't see until I actually make that many...And by that time they're fighting trying to escape the room, 'cause it's too crowed."

"Eh heh...You're crazy..."

"I already knew that...Anyways...I don't see any way to change it...One of the two is going to get it, but Ron is better suited. And since his family is all magical, even a ninja in training. And one parent is definitely shinobi. Which means they should be able to deal with it..."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Naruto winced...He wasn't sure how to say it..."

"Uhhh...Well...There's something I've gotta tell you...Let's uhhh...go to our hide out..."

"Look...Soo...My dreams have been coming full force...Something...Something is going to happen within the next eight days...And I'm pretty sure you're going to...Going to be turned into a-a werewolf..."

"And you wait till _**NOW**_ to tell me?!"

"Well I had to think on what to do...But honestly I don't know how you get knocked out in the first place, so I don't know how to stop it. Just feel lucky to live through the night. By the way I'm pretty sure now that it's going to happen on the twenty sixth...So I need to go and bug Dumbledore about it."

They stopped in front of the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Can we enter? We desperately need to talk to Dumbledore!" Sakura said.

"What's the password?"

"Password?"

"Yes."

"Uhhh... Let me think..." Sasuke mused thinking hard. "Lemon Drops!" The gargoyle leapt aside. "I had only been joking but...Lets go!" He said, they all got on the stairs which stopped at Dumbledore's door, they entered and looked around for Dumbledore, but he wasn't there.

"Well...I guess we wait, he'll be here soon enough." Naruto said petting a bird.

An hour later...

"Soon enough huh?" Sakura asked waking Naruto from his nap.

"Aw be quiet, I was off by about half an hour."

"No more than that 'cause he's still not here!" Sakura yelled in frustration.

"And it's already been an hour..." Sasuke added.

"Yea-yea...Wait the full moon _is _in like three days...Right...?"

"Uh...Nooo...It's tonight. Why did you need to know, I thought you kept track." Sasuke said.

"I've been going to bed really early lately, DANGIT! I thought it was in three days!"

"N-Naruto...Please tell me you aren't suggesting what I _think_ you're suggesting..."

"It makes sense! I should have looked! Look, guys I've been studying up on werewolves a bit; they transform on the full moon. I'm assuming with what happens to Ron, Volde has a werewolf. So that means he'll attack on the full moon...The full moon that happens to be tonight..."

"Oh. My. Gosh..." Sasuke said realizing the situation. "We have to go find McGonagall!"

"Yea lets go!" Naruto agreed already up out of the chair he had previously been occupying. Ron, Sakura, and Sasuke went after the blonde; panic pushing them along. They ran as fast as possible out of the office.

"You-Know-Who must've done something to get Dumbledore out of the school, he's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of!" Ron said.

"Great, So the only person Voldemort is afraid of is out of the castle! And Ron gets..." Sakura ranted.

"Tonight is gonna suck..." Sasuke summed up.

"I have to-" Naruto started but stopped as he ran into Snape.

"What's the rush?" He asked.

"V-Voldemort! He-he's going to at-attack tonight! The castle, for the stone! He's gonna have a werewolf and others with him too!"

"Where did you obtain this information?" Snape asked going quite pale.

"I've been seeing it in my dreams! I see dreams of the future! And I've been seeing this night for weeks!" Naruto said.

"We can vouch for him! He keeps having these dreams and they keep coming true!" Sasuke said.

"Yea! A week before I got attacked Naruto dreamed it, and I did get attacked!" Sakura said.

"Come with me." He said grabbing Naruto's wrist giving them no choice but to obey But almost as soon as they had started, they stopped; reason: rubble from a hole being blown through one of the walls...

"It's started..." Naruto mused as shadowed shapes stepped into the mouth of the hole.

And one word was whispered in unison... "Crap!"

**Hello! Ok so I've decided on my own I'm going to make it multiple books! Yay! Sort of...Well This is it, the invasion on Hogwarts! Now I have a poll on my profile I want to publish one more story. So I want you to take a look and vote the two stories that look most interesting. The poll ends **_**July 1**__**st**__** 2013! **_**Also I'm so sorry about all the time skipping! I really had no filler for the one and a half months before things started to heat up! I'm sorry, please don't be mad!**


	13. The Battle Of Hogwarts!

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! ^^

Just for help...

_Italics_ are things said in the past, or thoughts.

**Bold**, is something that is being read out loud.

Underline, is when someone is speaking Parseltongue, or a snake is the one speaking.

_**Bold and Italics,**_ is when they are speaking in Japanese in England, exactly the same for Konoha. Also if something in the middle of the sentences spoken in the other language it will just be bolded.

The Ninja of Hogwarts Chapter Thirteen:

**The battle of Hogwarts!**

* * *

As soon as the hole was made Snape had let go of Naruto's wrist, and he was on the ceiling within seconds assessing the situation with Sakura and Sasuke beside him.

"There's about twenty of them, that I can see, and there's definitely, and only six of us." Sakura said.

"Seven. I heard the explosion." Itachi said appearing beside them.

"Itachi! So then...That maybe makes the odds more even." Sasuke said. Naruto was strangely silent until he bolted.

"Off the ceiling! It's gonna go pretty quick!"

"Wha-" The ceiling cracked as multiple spells were fired at them, they dropped down and sighed in relief when they were out of the path of the giant monster of stone falling from the sky.

"That was far to close for my liking." Itachi mused as the rubble slipped a mere inch in front of his nose.

"Heh, heh...Aren't you glad I saw the ceiling rubble..." Naruto said.

"Very." The three mused at the same time, but they had no more time for chat as Ron, Hermione, and Snape began firing spells back. Naruto used the levitation spell to hit one of the death eaters in the head while a Troll began to attack Itachi, keeping him busy.

"The stone! Sasuke! You and I have to go and stand guard! Voldemort can't get it!" Sakura said.

"B-but!"

"No buts! That's our main priority!" Sakura argued before he could. Sasuke shook his head in resignation as he allowed himself to be dragged away to the stone. Naruto suddenly felt a lot more nervous about fighting this many death eaters. Three grouped around him, he also noticed Snape being encircled.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled disarming one of them and knocking him unconscious, McGonagall, and Flitwick appeared from another hall. Then he saw it out of the corner of his eye, three spells of different colors hit Ron in the head, he was down instantly from the sheer force of all the attacks, his wand flying about forty feet from him. Just then, like in his dream, Hermione jumped in front of Ron wand raised, he barely saw her fire a spell out of the corner of his eye as he jumped on top of someone firing a spell another direction at the same time and jumping off. He then like in his dream he felt something hit his head and everything blurred, all he saw before he blacked out was that ball of fur that had been haunting him for weeks go for the unconscious Ron...

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke hid in their base hoping to have the element of surprise if anyone came. It had been nearly ten minutes and still no one had come.

"Do you think he's already...You know...In there...?" Sakura asked.

"It's a possibility." Sasuke answered.

"Should we try it?"

"Probably...If nothing else, once he get's there, we can intercept him. But it's a sure thing he's eventually going to get there."

"Let's go..."

* * *

Itachi saw both Naruto, and Ron fall, but couldn't do anything, because if he tried the troll would most likely kill him, and that wouldn't help anyone. He fought on dropping by Hermione for less than a second to push he out of the way of a spell, but then he had to be gone. By this point though, he was starting to lose energy; and that meant he was using lots of jutsu...Not good. Finally Professor Sprout got into the fray, and he was able to focus on his enemy, while she protected the kids.

He did the required hand signs. "Grand Fireball!" He yelled blowing out a huge burst of flame. The Troll groaned, and when it reappeared through all the smoke it was at least unable to fight. "Hermione, did you hear anything about where Sakura and Sasuke went?"

"The-the sto-one!" Ron mumbled out.

"The stone?" Hermione asked.

"Ye...yea, I heard them talk-talking about the stone..." Itachi's eyes narowed.

"Ok Hermione, as soon as you're able you need to go find them, the two can't be there alone, they aren't strong enough."

"I'll go with her." Naruto said slowly sitting up.

"I'm going too...I'll be...Fine in a minute..." Ron said. Naruto slowly stood on shaking legs, using all his will power to keep even half balanced, whoever had hit him, had hit him good.

"C-common...Ron, can you walk?" Naruto asked.

"I think so..." Ron replied trying to get up, Naruto's hand steadied him and they used each other to stay balanced. Hermione though she disapproved of them getting up so quick grabbed Ron under the arm and helped him along.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke stood beside each other looking at the door with apprehension. Finally Sasuke yanked it open, instantly they saw why students weren't allowed in the room. There was a giant three headed dog snarling at them with slobber dripping out of it's mouth.

"Wh-what is that?!" Sakura asked, grabbing Sasuke's arm as though it were her only lifeline.

"I don't know! You're the bookworm!" Sasuke said not bothering to get her off his arm since- though he would never admit it out loud- he was scared too. A three story tall, three headed, hungry looking dog against two small, skinny, inexperienced first years/academy students, they all had a fairly good idea who would win. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Well...I guess you take right, I'll take left?" She asked.

"How about I distract it, you attack it. Go!" he barked the last word and Sakura had no choice but to comply. She went around the back trying to find a weak spot.

"It's so huge! I hope it's not got a lot of fat on it!"

"Trust me I doesn't!" Sasuke muttered from the other side of the room.

"Good-"

"FLUFFY! Sit!" A voice boomed from below, everyone -even Fluffy- covered their ears, the three heads fighting for the two paws as he sat. "Paw off..." He said dangerously. Fluffy whimpered and removed his paw from the door. "Now what have I told you about trying to eat the students?! Admittedly they were warned but I warned you after those three Slitherins thought they were so smart and came in here! Lay down and go to sleep you!"

"M-mister Hagrid!" Sakura said.

"Are you ok?" The children nodded. "Good. Now you best be hurrying along, I want you to get out of here." He said using his wand -even though he shouldn't- to make the harp in the corner play.

"B-but! The stone!" Sasuke stammered.

"Yea! What about the stone! We're pretty sure Quirrell is already trying to get it!" Sakura said.

"No, it's too dangerous for kids!" Hagrid said.

"Listen to me now! If you don't give us permissions to go, go with us, and hopefully have valuable information on what to expect then I'll have to knock you out and we'll go in without any information!" Sakura yelled defiantly.

"No!" He bellowed.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura raised her wand and knocked the half-giant out. Though as soon as she did the harp stopped and Fluffy whined slightly. "Let's find the stone."

"I think I found the entrance to the place it's at..." Sasuke said pointing warily at the trap door beside one of Fluffy's paws. They glanced at one another, then went over and opened the door. "I-I-I'll go first..." Sasuke stammered looking down the hole.

"O-ok..." Sakura muttered, but it came out sounding more like a terrified squeak. Sasuke looked down it again, but literally jumped as Fluffy started to fully realize they were there and Hagrid wasn't awake to yell at him. Cold air stung his face as he fell strait down; finally he landed on something soft.

"Come down!"

"O-ok!" She said, a few seconds later she landed a few feet away from her, and scrambled up. "S-Sasuke get up!" Sasuke did as told but wondered why she had said it so demanding.

"What's wrong?"

"I know what this is! It's Devil's Snare."

"Why is that so bad?"

"Do you pay attention at all when we're in class for hours?!"

"It'll bind, and eventually kill us if it catches us!"

"Oh, that's why it's so bad..."

"DUH! Erm...Let's see...Professor Sprout said...It hates light!"

When he heard that Sasuke did the necessary hand signs and used his fire ball jutsu. "There! We got rid of it!" Suddenly there was a scream above them and Sasuke winced.

"Is that..."

"Yup, there's only one person I know that screams that much like a little girl..."

"And we destroyed the plant, which was serving as a cushion..."

"We'll catch you Naruto!" They said. Running up the wall and holding hands to try and keep Naruto fro hitting the ground very, very hard. Which he would have, because he nearly broke their arms. They decided they had broken his fall enough and let go of each other. He fell and let out a muffled "Ow," Then a "Thanks...Two more coming." Sure enough Hermione and Ron fell past them and landed on Naruto, making him whine.

"OUCH! DANGIT I'M NOT A LANDING PAD!"

"Ron! Get off me!" Hermione yelled.

"Naruto your elbow is in my bloody gut! GET IT OUT!"

"WELL IF I PURPOSELY PUT MY ELBOW THERE THEN MY WRIST DOESN'T FEEL _BROKEN!_"

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"Alright...Now that we're all...Untangled let's go."

"What about mister Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"What about him?" Sasuke asked.

"What if someone gets to him? The least we should do is get him out of the room above."

"Well...Sasuke and I will go do it then...We _are_ the ones that knocked him out..."

"Maybe you two should go wait and stand guard. I bet that's the only entrance. If it get's closed off somehow, it's possible we could get stranded down here...For good." Ron said being -first time for everything- smart.

"You know...He has a point...We can keep going on. We could all keep going. But if we get trapped down here and die, that wouldn't be good for anyone." Naruto said.

"I hate to say it...But I agree too. And since you're looking to be in better shape than any of us it makes more sense. Just keep everyone out, and we'll keep going."

"You can't be serious!" Sasuke said. "I mean, Safety in numbers right?!"

"Yea. But if all of us die it wouldn't do any good." Hermione argued.

"But- but- but...You said it yourself! You're all more worn out than us! And only heaven knows what's ahead!" Sakura said.

"But, if the whole thing collapses, we'll all be worn out, and probably _killed_!" Ron said reasonably.

"But..." Sakura stammered.

"Fine...Just, Naruto...Don't die ok?! Promise me!" Sasuke said, holding out his pinky. Naruto was slightly taken back by how much Sasuke cared and hesitantly made the pinky promise. This meant he couldn't die, or he'd break his perfect track record of keeping promises, something he had worked on his entire life, he thought if he could become someone everyone knew would do what he said he would then people might start to at least pay attention to him.

He watched as Sasuke, and Sakura went up the wall and into the square hole climbing up, finally when the three couldn't hear their grunts anymore they went to the stone passageway on the other side of the room and went down it. Naruto's enhanced senses instantly started screaming that there was something ahead. He stopped for a second listening closer.

"I hear...Wings. They're little wings..."

"Well...I hope they aren't baby dragons..." Ron commented.

"What makes you think that?"

"Nothing..." Hermione and Ron said in unison, not wanting to tell anyone about them going to Hagrid's hut under the invisibility cloak and finding him with a dragon. They continued down the corridor until finally reaching a bright room full of glittering...things. They couldn't quite tell what they were yet. They crossed the room carefully trying the door, but as expected it was locked.

"Alohomora!" Hermione said forcefully pointing her wand at the lock. "Try it now?" Ron gripped the handle and pulled with all his might, Naruto glued himself to the floor with chakra and helped pull finally their grips slipped and they both fell to the ground.

"Hey, guys, do you notice something about those things flying above us?" Naruto asked taking a closer look.

"They're shinny birds, but it seems I can't find anything strange about anything anymore." Hermione commented.

"No...Naruto's right! Those aren't birds! Those are keys! And they're all flying right above our heads!" Ron said.

"So then one of those must work for that door!"

"D-do you think they'll attack if we capture the right one? They're harmless now, but they might be like bludgers, harmless in the box and dangerous if let out!" Ron said.

"What are bludgers?" Naruto asked.

"Haven't you been to any of the Quidditch games?!"

"No. I've heard them announced...But Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi and I all trained since the castle was completely empty, we could go anywhere we wanted and not be disturbed...And considering how easily Sasuke and I get side tracked..."

"Are you sure you should count Sasuke as one of the ones that get's side tracked?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing...Anyways, who should fly up and get the key? Which is even the right key?"

"What do you mean fly? There's no broom, and we don't know any flying spells." Naruto asked, kind of afraid of the answer.

"There's a broom over there. So who's doing it?" She asked. Naruto swallowed, Madam Hooch had taken pity and offered him extra lessons to get him a bit better, because brooms were often used in the wizarding world. And admittedly he had progressed a lot, and could actually stand on the broom and not fall off...Most of the time. But he fell off at least half the time, because he never could get used to the small and sudden jerks it made underneath him.

"I-I'll do it..." Naruto said weakly, forcing the words to leave his mouth.

"Are you sure? I can." Ron volunteered.

"N-no...I haven't practiced for a couple days anyways..." He said walking over and taking hold of the newish broom. It was only about five years old, probably the newest the school owned. He slowly, and hesitantly mounted, lightly kicking off from the ground.

He had expected it to jerk to a stop, or lurch in one direction or another, or something, but this broom seemed to be very still. He let a small smile slide onto his face as he tested the reactions, and speed of it, pretty quick he was letting himself climb to the ceiling, eventually he stopped with his hair barely brushing the domed ceiling. "Hey what color is that lock?"

"Silver! You probably should be looking for a big silver key!" Ron said after closely examining the lock. His eyes scanned the keys flying below him and he Picked the most old fashioned, silver key he could, and went for it, before he knew it he had pointed his broom and was diving for the key, he grasped it tightly not liking the noise of all the keys clanking into a group, when he looked behind him he saw all of them in a V formation. Oh and did I mention they were bolting at him at high speed? Now I did! Naruto crushed the wings on the key and threw it to Hermione and Ron, they both caught it and while he speed towards the door, they unlocked it. They opened the door and he flew in crashing into something hard as they closed the door.

"Phew...We're all ok..."

"Are you sure you're ok Naruto?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Well...You've got blood all down your front..."

"Oh...I think I scraped myself on this thing, but it's gone now!"

"Odd..." She commented quietly to herself. Ron walked inward a bit more and the whole room suddenly lit up, that's when they realized they were in a room with a giant chess board. They were on the black side and the door to the next room was on the other side.

"I...Guess we have to play our way across?" Ron asked.

"But I'm awful at chess!" Hermione, and Naruto said.

"But I'm not! That's why I chose the name CC for the cloak!"

"Well then you're in control..."

"Alright..."

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"Y-you heard what he said...Let's go!" Naruto said practically dragging Hermione out of the chess room. They found a troll, but it was already taken care of, so they passed it unharmed. Next room had a table with a bunch of potions sitting on it. As soon as hey were both in the room purple flames sprang up behind them, and in front of them black flames appeared.

"Look." Hermione said picking up a roll of paper- She read the words written on it out loud-

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number will only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Chose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wines left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death on their insides;

Fourth, the second left, and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first site."

Hermione read it over and over again, finally she put down the paper and grabbed two bottles. She held one up.

"This one will let one of us go forward." She held up the other. "And this one will let the other go back."

"I'll go ahead...And you go and take care of Ron. I have a little score to settle with Moldy Shorts, he tried to kill my brother."

"A-alright."

"I-I want you to take Ron, and go find someone, Dumbledore might be here by now! Ok?"

"Alright." Hermione agreed giving him the smaller potion. She drank the other and they both went their own to their own fires. They looked back at each other before stepping through at the same time. He walked through the fire not feeling as the flames engulfed him. Finally he made it to the other side and found Quirrel standing in front of a mirror, his turban was gone showing a grotesque face on the back of his head. It seemed to smile somehow, Naruto felt as though he was going to throw up, but managed to keep it down...For now...

"So...The Potter boy didn't come...And I was so looking forward to finally finishing the job I started all those years ago..."

"No way! Sasuke is my brother! I will never let you lay another hand on him! And if you ever do, you'll die!"

"Oh, so the little blonde boy can kill? Fine then. Try and kill me!" Voldemort said. Naruto glared daggers, and pulled out a kunai, he threw it lightning fast, it embedded itself into Quirrel's back, the man gasped and fell to his knees, but still raised his wand and shot a curse at him...The curse...Avada Kedavra...And it hit...The last thing Naruto remembered was barely seeing the Nine Tail's nose shine slightly from it's cage as it glared.

* * *

"Hey brat, wake up." Kyubi said slapping the young blonde with a chakra whip.

"Wh-what...Happened...?" He asked sitting up.

"You died."

"I what?!"

"You died."

"B-But! Then how am I talking to you?!"

"You were hit with the wizard's killing curse, the equivalent of all of my chakra combining with all of the other tailed beasts...It kills with two words. Such as we can create great forces of nature to kill with the swish of a tail, or perhaps the stomp of a paw."

"But...Then I...I broke my promise..."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the limp, un moving body of Naruto. Dumbledore had come right as Hermione and Ron had gotten back and explained what had happened. He had paled significantly in those two minutes, and then once he knew what was going on he went down the trapdoor, Sasuke and Sakura had followed him leaving Hermione to wait with Ron, and protect him if the need were to arise. Dumbledore had breezed through, and at the very end, he gave both Sasuke and Sakura extra potion for going through the black flames. Sasuke took his in less than a second and dashed down the corridor, not stopping until he was through the flames. Quirrel saw Sasuke and used a spell to bind him with ropes, then he levitated him towards him, and in front of the mirror.

A battle had ensued one which Sasuke had won, once he had figured out that Quirrel couldn't touch him. About the time he won Sakura burst through the flames, and Dumbledore came in right behind her. And now, here they were...somberly standing around Naruto's limp body, Sakura had checked for a pulse immediately but hadn't found one. Thought she did find something that was strange...

"He's still warm...Like normal body temperature..." She said as they made it up to Hermione and Ron.

"...What does that mean..." Sasuke asked miserably.

"It means, he might not be dead...Perhaps he's only in a-a state of shock, or perhaps a sort of deep sleep." Sakura explained.

"Like...Suspended animation, or something close to it!" Hermione said.

"So then he has a chance!" Sasuke said beginning to feel a little less miserable.

"Right. But we have to act quickly." Dumbledore said.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha sat silently in a council meeting; though he wasn't focused on the meeting, he had an awful pit in his stomach, something he only got when parental instinct kicked in...Something had happened to one of his sons...He knew it...

"I have to go." He said standing abruptly.

"What, but Fugaku why?" Tsume asked.

He thought about it for a moment, and decided there was no reason to hide it. "Something has happened to one of my sons, I'm sure of it." As if on Que Itachi walked in looking worse for wear, with a few cuts, and scratches, other than that though he was relatively unharmed.

"Father, you...Need to come with me."

"I was just leaving."

"Good."

"What happened?"

"N-Naruto...Might be...Dead...We aren't sure yet, he might be able to be saved."

"I'm coming as well." Hiruzen said standing. "We will finish this meeting another time."

"Hiruzen!" Koharu said.

"You know why I'm going..."

"Are you sure it's not just your emotional attachment?"

"Yes." Hiruzen lied confidently, then walked out of the room and joined Fugaku and Itachi in the hall.

* * *

"There's still a chance. The 'magic' as they call it was so evil, it was countered by my evil chakra that slowly absorbs into your chakra system. It made a weak shield that protected you from most of the effects, right now you're not all dead. You're heart isn't beating, but you aren't losing heat at all right now, so that means you have more chance of waking up..." He said as chakra flowed slugishly through the bars of his cage. "There, you should start breathing in about...Four hours, long enough for everything to slowly start again, if it all started at once, you could die, I'd rather not take that chance. After that you'll be asleep for about a day, until then I want you out of my site, wander if you must, but don't come back here, you're annoying."

"B-before I go...Erm...I have a question..."

"What..."

"Why...Help me...I mean...Aren't I your prison...Shouldn't you want me dead? I mean then you can escape right?"

"No...That's not how it works. You die, I die. That's how it works. But one day...I will get out of here...Then you'll die...Until then, there's nearly nothing that can be done to you that I can't fix." Kyubi said smugly. "Humph, I'll talk to you again sometime, it's quite enjoyable to scare the crap out of young Jinchuriki, I learned that last time..."

* * *

"Poppy!" Dumbledore called as they entered the infirmary.

"Yes professor-! My goodness! What happened?!"

"I...Believe it was the killing curse."

"Well considering there's no noticeable damage...Yes...I believe you're right...And you're...You're sure there's no pulse?"

Sakura piped up from beside the (much) older man. "No. But he's not lost any body heat, even now. For some reason he's still seems alive, apart from the...Being alive part..."

"But...That's impossible!" Pomphrey exclaimed, very surprised by the newest information.

"And yet you have an example before your own eyes." Dumbledore said putting the young boy down on one of the beds.

"I'll see what I can do...Well...He'll need something to get his heart going again...And then from there on with a little help we should be able to get the rest of his internal organs ready too...Erm...He might need a bit of help to get breathing again though..." they all looked a bit uncomfortable, but Sasuke agreed to help if the need arose, and so madam Pomfrey began with a potion…

* * *

Itachi held out the portkey, -an old book- to his parents and the Hokage.

"Grab it, hold on tight, and don't let go. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Oh and one more thing…There's a reason Sasuke can't stand wizard travel…" He said cryptically as the portkey activated. They felt a jerk in their navels and within a few excruciating seconds they were all barfing in Itachi's room.

"What the-"

"Now I have to clean the carpet…Again…And Sasuke barfing on it was often enough…"

"Why is do I feel so sick?" Mikoto managed to get out.

"Ah, it seems to be a normal side effect of inexperienced travelers. It's the reason Sasuke hates portkeys, brooms, apparition, etc. Personally it no longer affects me…"

"You could've warned us…" Hiruzen said standing upright.

"Hmm…I guess Naruto's childish side has rubbed off on me. Well, let's go to the hospital wing, that's were Dumbledore said they would go…"

"How large is this school?" Fugaku asked letting a bit of curiosity burst out as they walked through an endless number of halls.

"Hmm…Well…You know those old fortresses scattered around back home? You could probably fit about ten, and that's not including the underground, which unless you happen to be a teacher, or a Slytherin, you would never find your way out of again. Even I have to use a map once in a while." He explained. They walked on silently, the mood tense; finally they made it to the hospital wing and entered. Madam Pomfrey had closed the curtains around Naruto's bed as she cast spell after spell to get Naruto's essential organs going again. Dumbledore was gone, but Sasuke was waiting silently outside the curtain, while Sakura was talking to Ron, and Hermione saw them and approached.

"Professor, Madam Pomphrey asked me to ask you to help take care of a few of the injured students, it's of course not as bad as last time Hogwarts was attacked…But…A few other students got caught in the fray…"

"In a few minutes…"

"Madam Pomfrey also said he's should be ok, even if it does seem impossible…It seems like he was hit with the killing curse…I've read about it…He's only the second person to have ever survived it, it seems…It's still quite…Puzzling…I'm…Also sorry…I shouldn't have let him go alone like I did…I should've gone forward too…"

"It's alright; the point is that he'll be alright. Ok?"

"You're right! Well. I'm going to keep Ron from saying anything that'll make Sakura feel the need to beat him…He's already injured enough after everything that's happened…" She said, and for the first time that evening, she smiled, and then skipped off.

"You've sure gotten a lot better with children since you've been here." Mikoto said.

"There are some seats over there, if you want to try and get Sasuke to talk. Maybe sit, and stop sulking…I'm going to go find Dumbledore."

"No need. I apologize for not being here when you got here, I had to talk to Professor McGonagall about the Gryffindor students, the tower was partially damaged so we had to figure out arrangements. That's settled now…"

"Are Fred, George, Neville, Dean, and Seamus all ok?" Sasuke asked having suddenly appeared beside them.

"Yes, only a few scrapes. Most of them were in the common room due to the noise of fighting. Just then Madam Pomphrey opened the curtains and walked over to them, while Itachi decided to get busy healing students before she got out all her disgusting tasting potions and used a spell to bind him in a bed.

"He'll be fine. I managed to jump start his heart and it all started working perfectly from there; though I wouldn't expect him to be waking up anytime soon, I had to use spells to restart all of his essential organs but he's ok, and should wake up in a while…May I ask your names?" she asked turning to the three standing beside Dumbledore.

"Fugaku Uchiha."

"Mikoto Uchiha."

"Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Well I'll tell you that boy is remarkable, to survive the killing curse…There's only one other child I know of that survived it, and he's sitting right over there…"

"Hiruzen…I'm glad you're here…I need to ask you something…"

* * *

Hey guys! A little note! My sister has been telling me for like months that I did the ages wrong, I've fixed it in my document, and I'm going to put the changes in soon, but a note is that they're 11 not 10. Sorry. AND! CLIFFHANGER! MWA HA HA HA HA!


End file.
